Confusiones de un amor fraternal
by LiamKa
Summary: Edward encuentra a la pequeña Isabella Swan de 12 años muriendo en medio de un accidente, al quedar huerfana los Cullen la adoptan. La actitud rebelde de Isabella hara que Edward este apunto de perder la cordura y pondra a todos en la casa de cabezas.
1. Capitulo 1 Llegaste accidentalmente

**Hola.. **

**Bueno ya que escribi un FiC super romantiico ahora va este con una mezcla de humor y romanticismo.. **

**espero les guste..**

**este primer cap es triiste.. y a partir del tercero o cuarto vendra lo divertiido..

* * *

**

**Llegaste accidentalmente.**

**EPOV**

Apenas tenia 12 años y estaba muriendo, su sangre me provocaba de una manera que hacia que mi garganta pareciera estallar en llamas.

-¡Ayúdala por favor! ¡No la dejes morir! –suplico la voz de una mujer. En ese momento el corazón de la Sra. dejo de latir y un carro estallo con el jefe de policía de a ciudad dentro de el. Asumí que la pequeña era hija del jefe y que la que acababa de morir a mis pies su esposa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces deje de respirar y lleve a la pequeña a donde mi padre quien afortunadamente era Dr. Llegamos al pequeño hospital de Forks y su pequeño corazón latía cada vez con menos fuerza. Mi padre Carlisle cogió a la niña y la llevo a la sala de emergencias.

Esa noche la pase en el hospital esperando noticias de la niña a la que salve. No podría resistirlo si algo llegara a pasarle.

-Esta en un profundo coma –dijo Carlisle apenado.

En el pueblo estuvimos de luto un mes por el fatal accidente.

La noche del 13 de septiembre un joven borracho ocasiono un colosal choque del que yo salí ileso por mis reflejos de vampiro. Murieron 15 personas, entre ellos incluidos los padres de la pequeña que salve; los padres de Isabella Swan.

Mi madre; Esme, le pidió a Carlisle adoptar a Isabella. Nadie se resistió a esa petición dentro de la familia ya que su caso era tan desgarrador que hasta Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo. La niña quedo sin nadie de un momento a otro. Los trámites empezaron y por su puesto mis padres ganaron la adopción de la pequeña Isabella.

Habían pasado 3 meses y apenas salieron los papeles de la adopción la trajimos a casa.

Ella aun respiraba artificialmente, estaba conectada a maquinas para sobrevivir, aun seguía inconsciente. Carlisle no sabía si algún día despertaría pero tenia esperanza. Alice pedía cada día a Carlisle que convierta a Isabella en un vampiro como nosotros, pero el se negaba porque creía que aun no tenia la edad adecuada.

Todas las noches la pasaba a lado de mi nueva hermana. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil y muy hermosa. Despertaba ternura y por alguna razón olía de una manera especial; de una manera que jamás había apreciado.

Todos esperaban que yo pueda entrar en sus pensamientos y saber si su cerebro aun trabajaba. Pero no podía, no podía leer los pensamientos de Isabella y eso era algo que me obsesionaba.

Isabella cumplió un año en nuestra casa. El 13 de septiembre era su cumpleaños, lo supimos por los papeles de la adopción. Me pareció tan cruel. ¿Qué pensaría ella cuando se entere que el 13 de septiembre perdió a sus padres? ¿Qué ese mismo 13 de septiembre casi muere? ¿Qué el 13 de septiembre entro a una familia de vampiros? ¿Qué cumple un año más de vida y un año más en estado de coma? Definitivamente era una situación muy complicada.

Todos nos encontrábamos alrededor de la cama de Isabella. Alice le había puesto un vestido blanco que la hacia ver como un pequeño ángel.

-Vamos Carlisle, ¿que esperas? –rogo una vez mas Alice.

-Aun es muy pequeña y no sabemos como es su temperamento, creo que es mejor esperar –contesto tranquilizándola. Yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el.

-Estoy segura que será un gran regalo de cumpleaños que te agradecerá toda la vida –chillo.

-no no lo creo, es mejor esperar.

A todos nos entristecía ver el estado de la pequeña y que se este perdiendo su vida acostada en una cama. Cada uno la veía de una manera diferente:

Alice como a una hermana con quien divertirse.

Rosalie había despertado su instinto maternal con Isabella al igual que Esme.

Emmet sentía lo mismo que Alice.

Jasper sentía inmensa curiosidad por la pequeña. Y una gran lastima ya que a pesar de su estado el sentía lo mismo que ella.

Carlisle la veía con ojos de padre y me hubiera gustado poder leer mi propia mente e identificarme con algún rol dentro de la familia. Saber si la veía como hermana, como hija o… no… no había otra opción solo tenia 2. Pero aun no sabía por cual decidirme. Creo.

El tiempo paso y con eso la intranquilidad de todos. Yo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas pero Carlisle nos alentaba siempre.

-Hey! Ha habido casos de personas que despiertan después de 10 años no se pongan asi.

-Pero ella ya va a cumplir 14. ¡¡mañana!! Lleva 2 años completos ahí acostada, respirando con maquinas, me parece cruel. –Dijo Alice con tono rebelde.

-¿No podemos hacer nada por ella? –pregunto Esme –tal ves para ayudar a su recuperación.

-No estoy seguro cariño. Es un tanto difícil.

Todo siguió como siempre, Carlisle arreglando los aparatos que mantenían con vida a Isabella y todos íbamos a verla por turnos. Yo pasaba la noche entera con ella.

Isabella cumplió 14 años y las manecillas del reloj no detenían su andar, era verdaderamente desesperante ver como para mi el tiempo no tenia significado pero a ella con cada vuelta del reloj se le iba la vida.

Una tarde de julio, a 2 meses del cumpleaños # 15 de Isabella y de su aniversario # 3 en casa tuvimos una visita muy extraña.

Carlisle abrió la puerta.

-¿Buenas tardes esta es la casa de la familia Cullen? –pregunto un hombre en una silla de ruedas, la cual estaba empujada por un niño que no tenia mas de 12 años

-Si por supuesto, ¿que se le ofrece? ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? -Contesto Carlisle amablemente.

-Este… bue… Bueno seré breve –tartamudeo el hombre -mi nombre es Billy Black vengo de la reserva de la Push y fui el mejor amigo de Charlie Swan. Me informaron que uds adoptaron a su hija. ¿Eso es cierto?

De la Push ¿acaso bromeaba? Sabia que había algo raro en ese hombre, por eso dudaba tanto en entrar a casa y por eso esos extraños pensamientos. El sabia nuestro secreto y el también guardaba uno.

Nuestra familia tenía un tratado de paz con los habitantes de la Push ya que eran descendientes de hombres lobos. Ellos nos consideraban enemigos, pero nosotros no teníamos nada en su contra. Pero de algo si estaba seguro: NO QUERIA QUE HOMBRES LOBOS ESTEN CERCA DE ISABELLA.

Opción A: actitud de padre sobre protector, creo que podría con eso.

Opción B: actitud de hermano celoso.

Que difícil saber como estaba reaccionado ante la pequeña niña que había entrado a nuestras vidas, aunque ya no era tan niña como la primera vez que la vi, cada día se acercaba mas a una mujer, pero yo jamás podría verla como tal.

-Bueno la verdad es que mi hijo la encontró en el accidente, la llevo al hospital y nos encariñamos tanto que pedimos su adopción. ¿Le molesta caballero? –pregunto Carlisle

-Bueno… yo… solo… -tomo un gran respiro –bueno yo se lo que son y quería saber porque se trajeron a Isabella, ¿para cuidarla o para…

No termino la frase en voz alta pero para mi fue bien claro el final: "o para alimentarse de ella?"

-Como puedes pensar eso –grite furioso –¿crees que si la hubiéramos querido para eso hubiéramos cuidado de ella tres años? Dios es apenas un niña… estas enfermo como crees que nosotros…

-Hijo detente asustas al chico -me interrumpió Carlisle.

Me di cuenta que el pequeño que empujaba la silla de Billy no sabia nada.

Subí rápidamente la escalera hasta llegar al cuarto de Isabella y espere hasta que se me pasara el coraje que tenia.

Agarre una de sus manos y la sujete dulcemente mientras la llevaba hacia mi rostro, aspire su aroma que era extrañamente apetecible para mí más que para nadie. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su aroma mientras tarareaba una melodía y de repente mis labios se abrieron y empecé a cantar para Isabella:

"_**¿Me escuchas mi ángel?... Aquí estoy esperando por ti… "**_

Suspire y seguí tarareando pero sentí como sus dedos se enroscaban y apretaban levemente mi mano.

-Carlisle –grite exaltado.

-¿Que sucede?

-Mira apretó mi mano –dije aun sorprendido

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Cante –dije un poco avergonzado.

-te escucha Edward, hazlo mas seguido tal ves eso la ayude a despertar-contesto Carlisle embriagándome de esperanza.

Desde esa noche subía a diario a cantarle a la pequeña Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**Dejen REVIEWS y diganme que tal les parecio siiiii??**

**Pronto actualiizo..**

**Gracias Anny y Norma por darme ideas para el nombre.. los fusione a los dos.. jeje**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Mi angel?

**Hola.. Gracias por sus reviews.. en verdad me animan mucho a seguir.. **

**Iba a actualizar antes pero por error de la pag no podia..**

**ESpero que les guste este nuevo cap!! =)**

**

* * *

**

**¿Mi ángel?**

Desde esa noche subía siempre a conversar con Isabella. Bueno realmente yo hablaba y ella escuchaba ya que seguía inconsciente. Le contaba sobre el clima, sobre política, sobre la familia, le conté como éramos cada uno de los integrantes de su nueva familia. Le conté lo que éramos y como había llegado hacia nosotros.

Una noche mientras le contaba sobre como la encontré y el accidente en el que murieron sus padres pude observar como una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

-Lo… siento… lo siento tanto –susurre en u oído. Inmediatamente seque sus lágrimas y cante para ella:

_**"¿Me escuchas mi ángel?... **_

_**Aquí estoy esperando por ti… **_

_**No temas mi ángel… **_

_**Aquí estoy para cuidar de ti..."**_

Vi como se curvaban sus labios y me sentí tan bien. Sabía que ella me escuchaba. Así que seguí contándole más acerca de la familia. Hasta que…

Al día siguiente fui de casa con Emmet.

-¿Tu crees que se mejore? –Pregunto Emmet –en verdad se ve que es una niña encantadora, ojala Carlisle se decida y la convierta rápido.

-Yo no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Deberíamos dejarla vivir como un ser humano normal –conteste –tal ves ella no quiera esta vida.

Me recosté contra un árbol mientras veía a Emmet pelear con un oso.

-Sabes que si Carlisle no se decide creo que Alice o Jasper terminaran haciéndolo. Ja ja ja

-No no lo creo –dije furioso ante la idea –no es gracioso Emmet ella debería elegir.

-¿Tu crees que alguien se negaría a ser tan genial como nosotros? –Bufo –admítelo hermanito somos lo máximo.

-No creo que le agrade convertirse en un desalmado inmortal.

-Quien te escucha pensaría que te enoja mucho sobre las decisiones que se tomen de la nueva hermanita. Te recuerdo que los padres son Esme y Carlisle y no tu y el viento. Ja ja ja

Me enoje tanto que me abalance sobre el. Terminamos golpeándonos pero riendo después de unos cuantos minutos.

Al regresar a casa todos estaban alborotados y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Emmet a Rosalie

-Es Isabella ¡¡despertó!!

-¿Despertó? –pregunte dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

-Espera Edward debes saber algo –dijo Rosalie mientras agarraba mi brazo

–¿Que sucede?

-Ella se sentó y grito tu nombre muy fuerte luego volvió a caer en la cama y a quedar inconsciente.

-Tengo que verla –dije mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Esme estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Isabella, parecía que estuviera llorando, aunque claro eso no era posible. Alice caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos en las sienes.

En el cuarto se sentía un ambiente de paz pero inseguridad, debía tratarse de Jasper. Emmet estaba sentando en un sillón viendo sin parpadear lo que Carlisle hacia.

-Ok pongámosle un limite –dijo Alice muy fuerte –me voy a desesperar.

-¿De que hablas Alice? – Pregunto Emmet irritado –párale con niñerías, ¿no ves que Isabella esta mal?

Esa era la opción B: hermano preocupado, Emmet estaba preocupado y Jasper parecía sentir lo mismo.

Carlisle era la opción A: padre asustado. No me gustaba estar fuera de esas 2 categorías, aun no encontraba la mía, pero sabía que tenia que meterme en una de las 2 pronto.

-Lo he visto Carlisle, lo he visto ella será inmortal.

-Alice ahora no será –dijo Carlisle tajante y por primera vez disgustado.

-Solo opino que pongamos una fecha si no se levanta hasta ahí la conviertes.

-Esta bien Alice ¿que tal los 18 años?

-No ni lo sueñes, hasta los 15. –repuso Alice

-Eso es dentro de 2 semanas Alice no seas ridícula –dije entre dientes acercándome lentamente.

-Edward…

-Tranquilo Carlisle, se que has estado haciendo lo correcto ¿Qué sucedió?

-No me lo explico, solo escuchamos el grito y cuando subimos vimos como caía de nuevo en la cama, es la primera vez que veo algo así.

Me acerque y le di un beso en a frente a mi hermanita susurrando en su oído:

_**"Aquí estoy pequeña, aquí estoy. Siento no haber estado aquí cuando abriste los ojos, se que te lo prometí, no sabes cuanto lo siento."**_

Uno a uno todos iban bajando y me quede solo con la pequeña. Me recosté en su cama y acaricie su mejilla de pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

Baje a ver mi piano y decidí dejarlo en el cuarto de Isabella para poder tocar la canción que tenia rondando en mi mente:

_**"¿Me escuchas mi ángel?...**_

_**Aquí estoy esperando por ti…**_

_**No temas mi ángel…**_

_**Aquí estoy para cuidar de ti...**_

_**Llegaste a mi vida…**_

_**De un modo especial…"**_

Sentí como el corazón de Isabella se aceleraba así que deje de tocar y me acerque velozmente, la pequeña tenia ambos ojos abiertos y tenía una pequeña sonrisita curvando sus labios.

-Isabella… -susurre en su oído.

-¿eres mi ángel? –pregunto.

-No, soy Edward… tu hermano.

Creo que eso lo dije mas para mi que para ella, definitivamente no había otra opción mas para mi. Así que Opción B: hermano emocionado.

-¿Edward? Ósea que todo es cierto, mi familia, el accidente, ¿vampiros? –pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Si todo es cierto… ¿Estas asustada?

Empezó a llorar y se recostó sobre mi pecho. Creo que la angustia ayudo a que su sangre no me sea tan apetecible.

-No temas pequeña –susurre acariciando su mejilla.

-No estoy asustada Edward, estoy triste. –dijo entre sollozos

No se me ocurrió nada que hacer así que sin pensarlo empecé a cantar:

_**"¿Me escuchas mi ángel?...**_

-¿Tu cantabas para mi?… eso es muy lindo.

Antes de que pueda contestar ya todos estaban ahí en la habitación viendo con ojos emocionados a Isabella.

* * *

**Si les gusto me lo dicen si?? jaja estare atenta a sus reviews!!  
**

**les prometo que esta misma tarde (en mi pais es medio diia) subo el otro cap.. ya lo tengo listo!! =)**

**Gracias a Ainoita, Norma y Anny por leer primero mi fiC y darme animos pa seguiir!! las adoro nenas.. n_n**


	3. Capitulo 3 Nuevas hermanitas

**Como prometi les dejo el tercer cap.. =)**

**y akii ya empiza lo bueno..**

**Espero ke les guste!!**

**

* * *

**

**Nuevas hermanitas.**

**EPOV**

Carlisle estaba tomando el pulso y viendo como iban los signos vitales de Isabella. Todos se encontraban contentos y Alice… Alice era otra historia.

-Al fin al fin –dijo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro –hemos esperado mucho por ti Aurora.

-¿Aurora? –pregunto Emmet.

-Es el nombre de la princesa del cuento "La Bella Durmiente". ¿Acaso no has tenido infancia hermanito? –dijo entre risas Alice mientras Emmet le sacaba la lengua.

-Para mi mas parece Rapunzel ¿ya viste el largo de su cabello? –pregunto Rose fingiendo estremecerse -Hay que hacer algo pronto.

-¿Isabella te sientes bien? –pregunto Jasper.

-Bella, llámenme solo Bella por favor.

-Ok Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Carlisle

-Mucho mejor Ca… mmm…

-Llámame Carlisle pequeña.

-Carlisle me siento espectacular. Y ya entendí todo a la perfección –se aclaro la garganta y golpeo su sien en señal de estar dando una lección.

Yo humana –dijo señalándose –Uds vampiros VE GE TA RIA NOS –dijo señalándonos y separando la ultima palabra de tal modo que sonó gigante.

-Exacto pequeña –dijo Esme dándole un beso en la frente.

-Haber si te sabes esta ¿Cómo me llamo?

-Emmet –respondió entre risas.

-Jasper… Rose… Alice… Carlisle… Esme… Edward –dijo señalándonos uno a uno – ¿algo más que deba saber?

-Leo el futuro y Edward lee el pensamiento –dijo Alice.

-Pues eso también lo se –dijo sacando la lengua a Alice -Bueno recuerdo eso… Umm... No se como pero lo recuerdo –dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-Yo te lo dije mientras estabas inconsciente –dije acariciándole una de sus mejillas rosas.

-Eso lo explica todo –dijo Bella dedicándome una amplia sonrisa –a que soy genial verdad?

Todos reímos en su dormitorio.

-bueno será mejor que la dejemos descansar –pidió Esme.

-Nooooooooo. No tengo sueño, no me dejen sola.

-Mañana haremos lago que te dejara exhausta así que será mejor que duermas temprano –dijo Alice intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Rose quien rio entre dientes.

-Ok como digan Uds. –dijo Bella mientras hacia un puchero.

Todos nos despedimos de la pequeña Bella ya que se notaba en sus grandes ojos que necesitaba descansar.

-Edward –dijo muy bajito – ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo antes de dormir?

-Por supuesto –conteste.

Todos se dieron cuenta que era una conversación privada así que salieron del dormitorio dejándonos solos.

-¿Edward me puedes contar bien como ocurrió todo el accidente? Por favor lo necesito.

Asentí y le conté todo… Como la encontré, como me salve, como la salve a ella y lo duro que fue el viaje al hospital. Me fije que gruesas lágrimas salían de la comisura de sus ojos, me acerque y seque sus lágrimas acercándola a mi pecho.

-Oh Edward, si no fuera por Uds. no se que seria de mi…

No paraba de llorar así que la acune en mi regazo mientras ella poco a poco iba dejándose ganar por el sueño.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sentí unos fríos brazos tocar mi espalda y al instante siguiente antes de que pueda hacerme ideas de quien podría ser escuche su voz…

-Isabella despierta tenemos…

-Bella, solo Bella Alice por favor.

-Tienes tremendo genio para tener apenas 15 años –sonrió

-14 –grite -14 ¡¡no me eleves la edad por favor!! –fingí estremecerme

-bueno Srta. Si no quiere que le diga que parece una vieja lenta de 90 será mejor que se apure, entre a la ducha y ponga sus hermosos pies fuera de esta casa.

-Puedo saber a donde vamos?

-No –intervino Rosalie atravesando la puerta –es sorpresa.

Me bañe rápidamente y al salir encontré un vestido color celeste con una nota:

_**"Te esperamos en el coche. Tienes 5 minutos para llegar o nos iremos sin ti."**_

_**Alice y Rose.**_

Me arregle en dos minutos y baje corriendo las escaleras. Vi a Esme, Edward, Jas y Emmet en el comedor pero pase corriendo y les lance un beso.

Al llegar a la puerta Alice me tomo en brazos y volamos había un Ferrari rojo. Rose estaba en el volante, Alice me puso el cinturón de seguridad y luego se acomodo en el asiento de copiloto.

-Umm para la próxima –dije –creo que no me molesta ponerme yo misma el cinturón.

-Estamos de apuro niña –dijo Ros

-A partir de ahora eres una Cullen y no queremos que pases un minuto más así –dijo señalándome.

Fruncí el seño y mire por la ventana, íbamos verdaderamente volando.

Creo que debí quedarme dormida y cuando desperté me encontraba en el sillón de un salón de bellezas.

-Empiece cortándolo un poco… Umm no mucho, que quede a la altura de cintura, me gustan sus ondas ¿Qué opinas Rose? –pregunto Alice

-Creo que le quedara perfecto el cabello largo y con ondas –contesto esta dirigiéndose a la chica que se encontraba detrás de mí

-puedo decir algo? –pregunte _**"Hello es mi cabello"***_

-NOOOO –contestaron al unísono las dos.

-Ok me callo –conteste mientras vi las tijeras cortar mi cabello.

En verdad estaba espantoso. Creo que en una fría noche me hubiera podido tapar con el.

-Bueno creo que algo mas exótico no estaría mal –dijo Rose.

-Vamos es una niña –dijo la chica que parecía estar jugando con mi cabello.

-Yo opino que un poco de tinte –dijo Alice.

-PER FEC TO hermanita –grito Rose chocando su mano –pero rubio no porque es mi tono.

-Negro es el mío. –dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio –que tal castaño claro?

-Si un café chocolate como el de sus ojos pero con mechones de un color mas claro –ordeno Rose.

Pasamos alrededor de 2 horas ahí mientras me aplicaban el tinte y me usaban como muñeca. Estaba irritada por no haberme dejado opinar. Pero debo admitir que mi cabello quedo perfecto.

-¡¡Son un par de genios!! –chile cuando vi mi cabello.

-quedo espectacular –dijo emocionada Alice

-Digno de una nena Cullen –completo Rose quien pago la cuenta -Ahora a desayunar hermanita?

-por supuesto –chille.

Fuimos a una hermosa cafetería y luego al centro comercial. Compramos de todo; ropa, zapatos, gafas, sombreros… me sentía afortunada de tener 2 hermanas tan efusivas y ellas se estaban divirtiendo en grande tratándome como a una bebe de pañales escogiéndome la ropa.

Terminamos el día de "solo nenas" como lo había llamado Rose en un SPA. Algo muy relajante y nuevo para mí.

Al llegar a casa me cambie de ropa; me puse una pijama nueva de las que me compro Alice y baje al comedor por algo de comida y ahí estaba el… _**"mi hermanito Edward"***_ con su hermoso cabello despeinado y claro que lo hacia ver perfecto y sus ojos dorados.

-Hola –dije bajito.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue?

-Genial… tengo que contarte todo lo que paso.

No se porque extraña razón siempre que estaba con Edward comenzaba a contarle todo, me sentía bien a su lado. Muy aparte de que su belleza me perturbe. Tenia que concentrarme en que el era mi hermano, al que le debía mi vida y tendría que aprender a verlo como tal como a un HER MA NO.

* * *

***Ap lo ke esta en negrita cursiva y entre "" es algo ke Bella o Edward (mas adelante) piensan para ellos.. no lo dicen en voz alta.. solo un pensamiento.. algo ke les gustaria decir pero se muerden la lengua para no soltarlo.. jaja!!**

**Dejenme REVIEWS y diganme si les gusto si si si?**

**Besiitos.. tratare de actualiizar rapidooo!! XD  
**


	4. Capitulo 4 Bienvenida a la familia

**hola a todos!! gracias por sus reviews.. como veo ke les gusta mi historia por eso trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible!!**

**Alguien pregunto por la estrofa ke sta en los caps anteriores "¿me escuchas mi angel?..." si la escribi yo!**

**me puse a pensar que le cantaria el hermoso Edward Cullen a Bella si estuviera en coma y vino la inspiracion! =) jajaja**

**Espero les guste este cap.. es muy divertiido..**

**--- RECUERDEN: lo ke esta en negrita cursiva y entre "" son solo pensamientos de ED y Bella.. cosas que quisieran decir pero se muerden la lengua para no soltarlas.. =P  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bienvenida a la familia**

**BPOV**

-Despierta dormilona –grito Alice mientras saltaba en mi cama.

-¿Por Dios Alice que hora es?

-7 de la mañana. Entras al instituto exactamente en una hora así que si no quieres llegar tarde ni despreciarle el delicioso desayuno que Esme hizo para ti será mejor que te apresures.

-Instituto? Pero si no me han dicho nada…

-No debes confiar en vampiros –me interrumpió –vamos Bella apresúrate, mientras te duchas dejare ropa para ti sobre la cama.

-No no quiero apurarme –dije poniéndome de pie y encarándola.

-Ah con que hecha a rebelde no? Ya veras como te arranco el cuello –grito Alice lanzándose sobre mi y tirándome sobre la cama.

Puse mis manos sobre su garganta y la apreté mientras esta daba una vuelta dejándome sobre ella. Luego con un ágil movimiento me hizo volar por el cuarto para luego agarrarme ella misma del otro lado de la habitación. ¡¡Fue impresionante!! Grite de excitación.

Alice me lanzo sobre la cama de nuevo dando un fuerte gruñido salvaje y poniendo sus manos sobre mi cuello una vez mas mientras enseñaba los dientes en señal de ataque.

Todo fue muy rápido, no se como sucedió pero en un instante Alice estaba sobre mi y en el otro estaba arrimada a una pared con Edward protegiéndome con su cuerpo mientras Jasper y Emmet sostenían a Alice.

-Que les pasa? –pregunte

-Vamos chicos tontos –dijo Alice soltándose de la presa de los brazos de nuestros hermanos –solo jugábamos.

Aproveché que Alice se puso de espaldas hacia mí y corrí hacia ella lanzándome en su espalda y mordiendo suavemente su cuello. No lo mordía suavemente por miedo a lastimarla, obviamente no. Si no por miedo a romper mis frágiles dientes de humana contra su piel de granito.

-Gane. ¡¡No voy al instituto!! –dije de un grito y saltando de su espalda. Empecé a hacer un bailecito de celebración y estaba verdaderamente disfrutando el momento hasta que vi las caras perplejas de Edward, Jas y Emmet. _**"amargados"**_

-Y desperdiciar la maravillosa ropa que compre para tu primer día de instituto Isabella? –dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-¡Ay Dios mío! es injusto Alice. Pero me convenciste –dije entrecerrando los ojos y luego sacándole la lengua.

Me agarro del brazo y con un ágil movimiento me metió en el baño cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Uds. y yo hablaremos mas tarde –dijo Alice. Pude escuchar e identificar la escandalosa risa de Emmet. Pero "mi hermanito Edy" estaba en silencio.

Me duche rápidamente y salí del baño ansiosa por ver "mi ropa del primer día de clases"

Encontré sobre mi cama un vestido color azul diminuto de esos que jamás se le pasaría por la mente usar a una chica frente a sus padres, ya que parecía más blusa que vestido. Con mangas que llegaban hasta el ángulo de mis codos y de largo hasta donde empiezan los muslos. _**"Waoo extravagante" **_pensé.

Obviamente a lado había dejado unas medias largas tipo licra negras que iban a hacer que el hermoso vestido anti-padres y hermanos celosos no se vea tan… ¿provocativo o fuera de lugar? FUERA DE LUGAR definitivamente.

Al ponerme todo me di cuenta que era un look diferente la que acostumbraba a usar: jeans y camisetas combinadas al azar.

Termine de vestirme y Rose llego con un par de hermosas botas y un abrigo.

-Ten hermanita, te ves hermosa. Siéntate para poderte arreglar el cabello.

-Rose voy al instituto no a una reunión con amigos.

-Pues así es como van al instituto las nenas Cullen –respondió entre risas mientras cepillaba mi cabello –Bienvenida a la familia.

-Oh, que hermosa esta mi pequeña –dijo Esme atravesando la puerta del dormitorio con Carlisle de la mano.

-Definitivamente estas irreconocible Bella. Pero sigues igual de preciosa encanto. –comento Carlisle regalándome una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias –dije sonrojándome.

-Tengo algo para ti –susurro Esme en mi oído. Le pidió a Rose que recoja mi cabello y saco de una cajita purpura algo plateado y brillante.

-Es hermoso Esme. No… no debiste hacerlo.

Me fije que el pendiente de la gargantilla que me acababa de colocar Esme era igual al del brazalete que ella cargaba.

-¿Qué significa? –pregunte señalando mi pendiente.

-Que ahora perteneces a esta familia. Es el símbolo de los CULLEN –respondió Carlisle

-Oh… muchísimas gracias… Uds. son verdaderamente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… ¡¡gracias!! –dije entre sollozos mientras me acercaba para abrazar a Esme.

Alice atravesó la puerta en ese instante gritando: -si si muy emotivo pero llegaremos tarde y tu no eres la única que va al instituto. Edward nos espera. Apresura en el camino te compro algo de comer.

-Lo siento Esme –dije rápidamente –por no comerme el desayuno pero…

-Si tranquila cariño, ve rápido.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos emocionada por el hermoso pendiente que brillaba en mi cuello. Edward estaba al final de las escaleras viéndome con cara de… ¿asombro? Bueno no estoy segura con cara de que… pero se lo veía hermoso. _**"Definitivamente el es mi hermanito favorito"**_.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella venia bajando las escaleras sonrojada y entretenida con el regalo de Esme. Se la veía encantadora, usaba un vestido azul corto, unas medias negras y un abrigo que iba a juego con unas botas que tenían el estilo Rose. _**"que hermosa esta mi hermanita"**_

Bella se paro en medio de las escaleras para verme y al ver su expresión me di cuenta que tenia la boca abierta y la miraba con asombro por lo inusual de su nuevo look. Inusual para la Bella que conocí hace ya casi 3 años. ¡¡Esta Bella parecía una pequeña recién salida de una pasarela de modas en Paris!! _**"perfecta"**_

-Hola hermanito –me saludo tirándoseme a los brazos.

-Hola HER MA NI TA –masculle –estas hermosa.

-Gracias todo fue idea de Rosalie y Alice ¿te gusta?

-Si el azul te queda perfecto. Hace que tu piel se vea de un tono crema verdaderamente hermoso.

-Si si después pasamos por un helado de crema. Ahora vamos al instituto rápido antes de que me quede afuera de la primera clase –dijo entre risas Jasper tomándola de la cintura y subiéndola a sus hombros.

-Waoo que vista –grito Bella mientras Jas la llevaba al coche.

Jas la coloco en el asiento del copiloto y acomodo rápidamente le cinturón de seguridad. Íbamos retrasados. En el camino le explicamos a Bella como eran las cosas del instituto y la hora de almuerzo salida y todo lo que debía saber.

-Creo que ya entendí todo –dijo –Uds. 3 van al ultimo año. Emmet y Rose ya se graduaron el año anterior. Y yo voy 2 años mas abajo.

-Perfecto –dijo Alice –Oh el ultimo detalle. Te inscribimos como Isabella Swan, pensamos que iba a ser un poco difícil para ti si te poníamos con nuestro apellido pero lo podemos cambiar tu di si…

-No no claro que esta bien. Quiero conservar mi apellido al menos hasta mas adelante –dijo Isabella dándome una miradita recelosa.

-Ok creo que eso es todo.

Claro se pondrá nuestro apellido mas adelante para que luego un baboso cualquiera se case con ella y se lo quite. _**"Oh oh... ¿Opción A o B? creo que B: hermano celoso"**_

Acompañe a la pequeña hasta su primera clase que era de Biología.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Edy –dijo entre risas ya que sabia que odiaba que me digan asi.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Isa –conteste dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina al quitarle el "bella" a su nombre. Bella se puso como un tomate y supe que podría usar esto para vengarme de ella cuando trate de hacerme enfadar.

Luego de una corta batalla de seños fruncidos la cual ella perdió soltó una fuerte risa y se lanzo hacia mi abrazándome.

-Te quiero hermanito –dijo con voz adorable. _**"oh oh esa voz adorable me encantoooo"**_

-Yo… yo también te quiero her… hermanita.

Bese su frente y me fui hasta mi otra clase. Ojala mi mente no se este llenando de telarañas pero creo que me costaba de lo que imagine ver a Bella como una HER MA NI TA. _**"que difícil situación"**_

A la hora del almuerzo vi como Mike Newton un pequeño engendro de la edad de Bella daba vueltas alrededor de ella como cachorrito tratando de hacer gracia. _**"imbécil"**_

Escuche los odiosos pensamientos del cachorrito Newton _**"Esta niña va a ser mi novia antes que se acabe el año o me hago gay"**_

-Ni lo sueñes cachorrito –dije entre dientes pero Alice me escuchó.

-¿Que hablas Edward?

-Nada –dije levantándome rápidamente. Me dirigí hasta donde estaba Bella, tome su mochila y le pase una mano por el hombro.

-Bella preciosa como te fue en tu primer día? –pregunte

-Genial hermanito.

"_**hermanito hermanito hermanito" **_estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra.

-Te presento a Mike Newton, un amigo de salón. –Dijo señalándolo –Mike este es Edward mi hermanito.

-Un gusto Edward.

-Igualmente un gusto Newton. _**"muérete cachorrito faldero"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**No se a uds pero a mi me encanta Edward celoso.. es liindo!!**_

_**REVIEWS para saber si les gusto!!**_

_**Besos!!**_

_**Hasta mañana!! =)  
**_


	5. Capitulo 5 Mejores amigos

**Hola..**

**Bueno este capitulo contesta lo que preguntaron x ahi.. Si Bella siente algo por Edward..**

**Gracias por sus mensajes.. y si actualizo pronto es porque me da animos ver que les guste la historia!!**

**Espero les guste este cap.. =)**

**

* * *

**

**Mejores amigos.**

**BPOV**

-Holaaaa –me grito Emmet mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba vueltas en el aire.

-Ahhhh Emmet. Me mareooooo.

-Como le fue a mi humana favorita en su primer día de instituto?

-Ge – nial. ¿Dónde esta Rose? Tengo que contarles muchísimo.

-Aquí estoy –dijo efusivamente tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle con una gran hamburguesa –ahora si cuéntamelo todo.

-¿hiciste muchos amigos? –pregunto Esme

-Bueno la verdad conocí a gente agradable. Una niña llamada Ángela fue la primera en hablarme, es muy agradable y anda de novia con Eric otro chico que conocí hoy.

-y ningún chico se paso contigo? Porque si es así mis hermosos bíceps tienen tiempo sin dar una buena paliza –me interrumpió Emmet alzando sus musculosos brazos y simulando poner cara de chico malo.

-No tontito –dije entre risas. –Aunque un niño se porto amable en exceso conmigo. Me incomodo un poco y no se como hacer para que lo deje de hacer.

-Yo te daré una lección sobre como despachar babosos –dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias por que Jessica, que ve la mayoría de clases conmigo muestra un serio interés por el y no quisiera ofenderla. Aunque es un tanto irritante y le gustas Edward –dije dirigiéndome a mi hermanito _**"vamos a ver que haces con esa Cullen"**_

-¿yo? –pregunto con cara de confundido.

-Obvio ¿hay otro Edward por aquí? –pregunte entre risas –¡¡claro que tu tontitoooo!!

-Umm… No salgo con niñas tan pequeñas.

"_**Ouch golpe bajo"**_ No sale con niñas tan pequeñas. ¡¡Tenemos 14 años no somos bebes de pañales!!

-Te recuerdo Edy que Jess y… Jess tiene 14 años no es una pequeña bebe indefensa.

-Y mejor una nena hermosa de 14 a nada –bufo Emmet -¿hace cuanto no sales con alguien? ¿75 años? ¿50 años? ¿20 años? O ¿¿¡¡NUNCA!!??

-Calla –grito Edward dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Edward nunca has salido con nadie? –pregunte pestañeando fuertemente.

-No nunca.

"_**no a tenido novia nunca nunca nunca"**_

¿Acaso tenia un defecto mi hermanito? Si uno muy grande: ES MI HERMANITO FAVORITO EXTREMADAMENTE GUAPO E INDIFERENTE.

"_**Diablos creo que me estoy obsesionando o volviéndome loca"**_

El timbre de la casa sonó interrumpiendo la amena conversación entre la familia.

-Es para ti –susurro Edward.

-Como lo sabes?

No contesto solo golpeo su frente y entendí. Fuimos hacia el salón donde recibían a las visitas y me fije de quienes me habían ido a ver a casa.

-Oh Billy, Jake –grite corriendo hacia Jacob. -Que grande estas Jacob, te he extrañado demasiado.

-Mírate Bell's estas irreconocible.

-Gracias. Chicos el es mi mejor amigo Jacob Black –dije dirigiéndome a mis hermanos -Vive en la Push. Y el es su padre Billy.

-Billy ¿Como me encontraron? –pregunte

-Ellos estuvieron aquí hace algún tiempo Bella –contesto Carlisle antes que Billy –cuando aun estabas inconsciente, yo mismo le avise que despertaste para que puedan venir a visitarte.

-Carlisle eres genial.

-Jacob tenemos mucho que hablar. –dije emocionada.

-Claro. Porque no vamos a un lugar mas cómodo?

-Si vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Carlisle podemos?

Carlisle miro a Edward que tenia cara de pocos amigos y fruncía el seño _**"es mi idea o esta celoso?"**_ no eso era imposible. Edward no iba a sentir celos de mí. Si soy una nenita de 14 años insignificante y humana.

-Umm.. Esta bien, pero no se alejan mucho vale?

-Gracias Carlisle regresaremos enseguida –grite.

-Jacob nos vemos en casa –dijo Billy.

Jacob solo asintió y salimos corriendo de la casa por la puerta trasera. Fuimos hacia el bosque y nos sentamos en el tronco de un grueso árbol.

-Jacob cuantos años ya tienes? Pregunte –no te veo desde que yo tenia 11.

-Ya tengo 13 Bella –dijo entre risas -Cuéntame… como te la has pasado con tu nueva familia?

-Bastante bien, extraño a mama muchísimo pero ellos se portan tan bien conmigo que me siento verdaderamente en casa. Todos son tan amables.

-En serio?

-Si por supuesto todos. Carlisle y Esme son encantadores. Alice y Rose son un mundo aparte, son las mejores hermanas que alguien podría tener. Jas es el mas serio pero es porque a el se le hace mas difícil resistir el… el tiene problemas eso es todo. Emmet es un payaso, me hace reír todo el tiempo, cuenta los mejores chistes del mundo.

-No creo que sean mejores que los míos. Haber si te sabes este: ¿Qué le dice una impresora a otra?

-Umm... ¡¡ni idea!!

-¿Esa hoja es tuya o es impresión mía?

-ja ja ja ja. Jacob ese chiste estuvo muy malo.

-Pero te reíste.

-si pero fue de pena por lo mal comediante que eres –dije sin poder aguantar la risa.

La sonrisa de Jacob era muy cálida y en verdad me agradaba. El era ahora lo único que me recordaba quien era antes.

-Y en el instituto como te va?

-Bien Jacob…. –le conté sobre mis amigos y sobre Mike que parecía cachorrito a mi alrededor.

-Eso seria interesante verlo –contesto sonriendo.

-Y a Jesica le gusta Edward.

-Umm.. oh oh… y… ¿estas celosa Isabella Swan?

-No Jake como se te ocurre decir eso_**. "Claro que estoy celosa si es MIO… aunque la posesión correcta seria: mi hermanito"**_

-Vamos Bell's admítelo. A mi me gusta una preciosura que va en mi mimo año en la reserva. –dijo sonrojado.

-Umm… a mi también me gusta alguien, pero después te digo quien. _**"no quiero que cada vez que lo veas te de un ataque de risa en su cara"**_

-No… quiero saber ahoraaaa –grito Jacob mientras empezaba a seguirme corriendo.

Empezamos a correr riendo por el bosque hasta que cansados decidimos regresar. Al entrar a casa Jake paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y veníamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

-Umm… ¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto Edward.

-De maravilla –conteste –Carlisle puede Jake venir a visitarme mas seguido?

-Claro que si –contesto –eres bienvenido Jacob.

Lo abrace y el susurro en mi oído –creo que tu hermanito esta celoso.

Mire a Edward quine tenia el seño fruncido y los labios apretados. Parecía que le hubieran dado una patada en el mismo centro del estomago.

"_**¿Esta celoso? ¡¡¡Siii, esta celoso!!!"**_ hubiera hecho un bailecito de celebración hay mismo si no fuera porque todos estaban hay reunidos.

-En estos días iré a la reserva para que me presentes a tus amigos –dije guiñándole el ojo ya que ambos sabíamos a que me refería.

Por supuesto Bell's. Adiós. Gracias por cuidar de Bella –dijo antes de marcharse.

Subí corriendo a mi dormitorio emocionada por la visita de Jacob y el ya estaba ahí en mi cama.

"_**¿porque tiene que ser tan guapo?"**_

-Hola –dije bajito.

-Hola.

-Umm… Falta poco para tu cumpleaños.

-Sip.

-Quería saber si podía quedarme aquí contigo. Quiero que mi regalo sea el primero.

"_**¿Dios porque me haces esto? Me das al hombre más perfecto del mundo como hermano. ¡¡Imperdonable!!"**_

-Claro que si, dejame cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida –conteste.

Sali disparada al baño me puse mi ropa de dormir, me arrgle el cabello, cepille mis dientes y Sali corriendo hacia donde estaba Edward. No todos los días tenia a mi hermoso hermanito esperándome.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte.

-11 de la noche. Aun falta una hora. Mejor ven a dormir un poco.

"No lo puedo creer" Corri y me lance en la cama recostándome a lado de el. El comenzó a tararear la canción, mi canción y sentí que estaba en el paraíso.

-Happy birthday Bella –susurro en mi oído. Beso mi frente y en medio de mi inconsciencia pude sentir que se alejaba.

-Edward….

No tardo ni medio minuto en estar de nuevo a lado mío. Pude sentir un peso en m mano asi que la alce para verla.

-Es… es tu regalo?

-Sip.

-Es hermoso Edy. "Ups juro que se me salioo, lo juro" El solo sonrió y acaricio el brazalete que el había colocado en mi mano. Tenia una inscripción. "mi ángel"

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, será mejor que te duermas pequeña.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña. Ya tengo 15 años Edward. _**"Igual seguía siendo pequeña para mi hermanito"**_

-Si… pero para mi siempre serás pequeña Bella, yo tengo 90.

-En serio? –pregunte asombrada. –Tu crees que algún día yo pueda ser como Uds.?

-No lo se, no es algo que le desearía a alguien. Es una vida solitaria y monótona.

-Si yo fuera vampiro te haría compañía para que nunca más estés solo Edward. _**"aunque me gustaría que no fuera como hermana obvio"**_

-Eres un encanto hermanita. _**"¡¡No hermanita no!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡nooooo!!"**_

-Si lo se –conteste con desgano.

-¿Estas triste?

-Un poco.

-¿Por que? No quiero que nada te afecte pequeña, dime que puedo hacer para alegrarte.

"_**Casarte conmigo para empezar, luego podría ser convertirme en vampiro y el resto viene por añadidura"**_

-Bahh tranquilo. No puedes hacer nada, supongo.

-Es por algún chico?

"_**No es por un vampiro"**_ Decidí darle una pista.

-Bueno digamos que es un chico, pero el nunca me va a ver como yo lo veo a el.

-Es… Jacob Black? Dices que nunca te va a ver como tu a el porqué te ve como una hermana? –pregunto –yo leí su mente Bella y el en verdad te adora, eres su mejor amiga, pero nada mas.

"_**Eres tu vampiro tonto"**_

-supongo que va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-No te agobies por eso, si Jacob te gusta lucha por el.

Genial ahora el piensa que me gusta mi mejor amigo, como salgo de esta.

-Edward… No es Jacob. Pero no quiero hablar de esto.

-Como quieras pequeña, mejor duerme si.

Me acomode en su pecho de piedra y dormí.

* * *

**EPOV**

-Bueno digamos que es un chico, pero el nunca me va a ver como yo lo veo a el. –dijo Bella.

-Es… Jacob Black? Dices que nunca te va a ver como tu a el porqué te ve como una hermana? yo leí su mente Bella y el en verdad te adora, eres su mejor amiga, pero nada mas.

-supongo que va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-No te agobies por eso, si Jacob te gusta lucha por el.

-Edward… No es Jacob. Pero no quiero hablar de esto.

-Como quieras pequeña, mejor duerme si.

No le gustaba Jacob, pero ¿entonces quien? No resistía que Bella este sufriendo por alguien. Y peor que se haya enamorado tan pronto, recién había despertado hace 3 días.

Yo estuviera dispuesto a todo por hacerla feliz.

-Edward… Edward no te vayas…

-Aquí est….

Ella hablaba en sueños y me nombraba. ¿Habría estado soñando conmigo? _**"Imposible Edward regresa a la realidad"**_

Yo no podía permitirme pensar en Bella de otro modo que no sea una hermana y debía parar esa clase de pensamientos antes de que sea tarde y me termine obsesionando con ella.

-Edward… eres tu… eres tu…

Soy yo… ¿Qué soy yo? No podía mas, estaba empezando a especular y no me lo podía permitir. Salí corriendo hacia le bosque y no pensaba regresar hasta que amanezca. Necesitaba pensar, estar solo y tratar de sacar todo lo que estaba rondando en mi mente.

* * *

**uhh es lindo "Edy" jajaja**

**Reviews para saber si es gusta.. si si si??**

**Y en el siguiente cap.. el cumple de Bella! =)  
**


	6. Capitulo 6 Cumpleaños al estilo Cullen

**Holaa.. graciias x los REVIEWS!!**

**Contestando las preguntas.. jaja **

**Desde ahora empiezan las putadilas de Bella que empezaran a desesperar a Edward!!!! jajajaja**

**ke lo disfruten! n_n**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cumpleaños al estilo Cullen.**

"Cumpleañoos feliz… Cumpleañoos Bella….."

-Oh. No lo puedo creer.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita –grito Alice poniendo un gran pastel encima de mi cama.

-Esto es demasiado.

-Y aun no es nada –dijo Emmet –debes esperar a ver el resto de los regalos.

-Primero el nuestro –se adelanto Carlisle pasando un sobrecito –es de parte de Esme y mío.

-Y esto? –dije señalando mi pasaporte y los 8 billetes de avión.

-¡¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!! –gritaron Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jas.

-Que genial. ¿Cuándo? –pregunte

-Para las vacaciones de navidad? –dijo Emmet aullando.

-Nos vamos a la Isla Esme, esto es una sorpresa hasta para nosotros –dijo Jasper.

"_**Waoo nunca los había visto tan exaltados"**_

-Va a ser nuestro primer viaje todos juntos en familia –saltaba Alice emocionada.

-Me agrada que les haya gustado a todos –comento Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

Yo seguía sin palabras viendo como Alice Rose Jas y Emmet estaban emocionados por la noticia. Edward no estaba y eso me preocupaba. _**"¿Habré dicho o hecho algo malo anoche?"**_

-Nuestro regalo, nuestro regalo –grito Alice pasándome una enorme caja rosa.

La abrí apresurada y vi un hermoso conjunto: vestido zapatos de tacón y accesorios.

-Waoo… se pasan niñas. Ojala encuentre una buena ocasión para usarlo –sonreí.

-Claro que si, guárdalo para un momento especial –dijo Alice.

-Es de un famoso diseñador –comento Rose –es una reliquia.

Todos reímos en la habitación, yo miraba para todos lados buscando a Edward y esperaba que nadie se de cuenta de lo inquieta que estaba.

-Ok el nuestro esta en el garaje –dijo Emmet -así que mejor cámbiate para que lo vengas a ver.

-Claro que siii –dije animada.

Me puse de pie y todos pretendía salir del dormitorio mientras Alice tiraba lo que me iba a poner hoy en mi cama cuando el llego. Parecía un modelo salido de una pasarela. Se veía hermoso, llevaba una chaqueta negra y unos jeans.

-Te traje algo –dijo con voz tierna. En una de sus manos traía un ramo de rosas gigante.

_**"Uno de estos días sufriré un ataque respiratorio"**_

-Gracias Edward es precioso. _**"Y tu estas preciosooo"**_

-De nada hermanita._** "Ouch… hermanita"**_

Puso el ramo encima del velador de mi dormitorio y me dedico una mplia sonrisa, quería correr y abrazarlo pero estábamos bajo la mirada de toda la familia.

-Umm… que lindos son todos. Estoy muy feliz. Me voy a duchar y bajo enseguida esta bien?

-Si por supuesto –dijo Emmet -No te demores que quiero ver la cara que pones cuando veas mi regalo.

-Nuestro regalo –le corrigieron Jasper y Edward.

-Vale ya vuelvo.

Me meti a duchar y recordé que Edwrad también había dicho que era su regalo. ¿Porque tanta atención? Ya me había dado mi brazalete, un ramo de flores y… otro regalo sorpresa.

_**"Soy especial para el**_" o tal vez es solo mi imaginación de niña absurda, para le yo solo era su hermanita, eso lo tenia mas que claro y me entristecía.

Me puse un pantalón negro, muy ceñido al cuerpo que Alice había dejado en mi cama acompañado de una blusa blanca. En el piso a lado de mi cama también habían unas botas negras.

_**"Waoo… parezco niña mala"**_

Deje mi cabello suelto y alborotado para que ayude con el look que me habían impuesto mis hermanas. Me sentía como cantante de una banda de rock. Empece a juguetear un poco en el espejo habiendo caras y cantando con un cepillo hasta que algo me interrumpió.

-Bella te estamos esperando –escuche a Emmet que gritaba desde debajo de las escaleras.

-Ya bajo –grite mientras daba un ultimo vistazo por el espejo.

Al bajar Emmet me llevo al comedor donde estaban todos y tenia a mi dispocision todo lo imaginable para desayunar.

-Esme dijo que tendríamos que esperar a que comas para darte una de tus sorpresas –dijo Emmet haciendo puchero.

-una de las sorpresas? Pregunte sorprendida.

-Vamos Bella no me digas que le tienes miedo a las sorpresas –dijo Jas entre risas

-Soy una niñita de 15 años. Debería? –pregunte con cara de inocente.

Desayune lo mas rápido posible pues aun tenia que ir a l instituto y se nos estaba haciendo tarde. Al terminar de comer Emmet me tomo en brazos; creo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. _**"Como que no pudiera caminar"**_

Llegamos a la puerta del garaje y alice me tapo los ojos.

-Estas lista? –pregunto Jas

-Si si me tienen ansiosa.

Alice me destapo los ojos y vi 3 grandes motos negras parqueadas afuera de la casa. Emmet, Jasper y Edward estaban en cada una.

-Nos acompañan preciosas? –pregunto Emmet llamándonos con un dedo.

-Oh por Dios… Oh por Dios… esto es demasiadoooo –grite saltando.

Edward me hizo señas de que vaya con el y casi se me sale el corazón. Sera que se podía dar cuenta de la forma en como latia mi corazón? _**"bah... no seas ridícula Bella"**_

Al llegar donde Edward me extendió una chaqueta del mismo color que la de el. Ibamos coordinados. Alice y los demás también iban vestidos asi. Seguro que esto llamaría mucho la atención en el instituto.

Y así fue. Al llegar mi hermanito Edy pasó su brazo por mis hombros y se puso unas gafas que lo hacían ver encantador. **_"ahhh me encantas maldiiitooooo"_**

-Que bien te quedan esas gafas –dije sonriendo.

-Compre unas para ti –dijo mientras las colocaba en mi rostro. Le dedique una amplia sonrisa

-Hermosa –murmuro.

* * *

**EPOV.**

-Que bien te quedan esas gafas.

Se sonrojo, que bien, me encantaba verla con las mejillas rosas se la veía adorable.

-Compre unas para ti –dije mientras le colocaba las gafas en su bello rostro. Ya con las gafas puestas me sonrió. Con todo su atuendo de niña mala se la veía tan… tan… sexi.

"_**Vamos Edward es una niña, tiene 15 y es tu hermana. ¡¡Depravado!!"**_

-Hermosa –murmure, fue el único sinónimo que encontré para describir como se veía realmente.

Al entrar al instituto me arrepentí de que Alice y Rose hayan vestido así a Bella, yo no era el único que veía a Bella tan hermosa y fue un verdadero fastidio escuchar lo que todos pensaban de mi Bella ese día.

Pero claro habían unos comentarios y pensamientos que me molestaban mas que otros como el del queridísimo amigo de Bella: el cachorrito Newton.

Tuve que aguantarme todo el día comentarios como:

"_**Waoo deslumbrarte"**_

"_**Que bien le quedan esos pantalones"**_

"_**Que sexi"**_

"_**Que risa tan provocativa"**_

Tuve que concentrarme mucho para no perder la cordura. Al final de la jornada espere a Bella para irnos juntos. Ella llego y se sentó atrás mío abrazando mi cintura.

-Fue perturbante escuchar a tu amigo Newton todo el día –dije mientras íbamos camino a casa.

-Ah si. ¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que pensaba de ti.

-¿Cómo que?

-Cosas que no seria capaz de decir frente a alguien como tu –dije entre dientes –es un grosero.

-Admiro a las personas que tienen la valentía de decir las cosas.

"_**Eso me lo lanzo a mi o lo imagine"**_ no debía estar alucinando.

-Edward te quedaste cayado ¿que pasa?

-Nada pequeña, nada.

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y su boca muy cerca, en verdad era algo insoportable.

Al llegar a casa Jacob la esperaba con una gran caja, me sorprendió mucho verlo ahí.

"_**No se habían visto recién ayer? Aish es su cumpleaños"**_

Bella se le abalanzó a los brazos y me costo mucho no correr a detenerla. Abrió su regalo y grito de emoción. Era un pedazo de madera muy grande que decía "Bell's y Jake x 1oopre"

_**"Genial otro que le estaba confesando su amor"**_

Creo que después de ver a Newton invitando a salir a Bella me quede muy irritado y no podía resistir a un baboso más. Cuando mis celos estaban a punto de llegar al máximo vi que en la parte de atrás del gran regalo de Jacob Black decía: "mejores amigos toda la vida".

Definitivamente fue un alivio. Bella salió a tomar un helado con Jacob y eso me dejo intranquilo.

Trate de relajarme y decidí tocar un poco e piano hasta esperar que Bella regrese.

Al pasar la puerta vi como Jacob traia agarrada la mano de Bella, eso era algo que me ponía peor que los comentarios de Newton. Espere que Bella suba a su dormitorio para que me aclare un par de cosas.

-Sales con Jacob Black? –pregunte

Al ver la sonrisa en su cara imagine su respuesta.

-Claro que salgo con Jacob tontito.. Es mi mejor amigo ¿los mejores amigos no salen?

-No seas chistosa Bella sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Edy soy una pequeña niña de 15 años ¿crees que tengo edad para andar de novia con alguien?

-No… no lo se… yo creo que no per…

-Contestada tu pregunta

"_**genial"**_

-Entonces no son novios?

-No, por ahora. Jacob me agrada, pero solo como amigo. Nadie sabe lo que podrá pasar mas adelante.

"_**oh oh no quisiera estar presente cuando mas adelante le guste Jacob"**_

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa, no te vayas.

-ok te espero.

No entendí bien porque quería que la espere, pero me quede sentado en su cama.

-Edward. Te puedo pedir un favor? Pregunto aun desde el baño.

-Claro el que quieras.

-No me trates como a tu pequeña hermana menor de 5 años. Acabo de cumplir 15 creo que ya soy grandecita ¿no?

-Umm… ok! -No entendía de que iba todo esto.

Bella salió con una hermosa pijama color purpura. Era una blusita sin mangas y short que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación… muy pequeño _**"muy pequeñooo pero hermosoo"**_

Se acerco a mi, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y beso mi mejilla suavemente. Para luego susurrar en mi oído –gracias hermanito, te quiero, eres EL MEJOR.

La rodee por la cintura con mis brazos con cuidado, no quería que malinterprete nada. Me retracto quería que lo malinterprete, quería que piense que la veía como un hermano cuando realmente no podía. _**"Es que es tan…. ¡¡Basta Edward!!"**_

-Umm… yo también te quiero Isabella- balbucee.

Sin sacar sus manos de mi cuello se alejo mi miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo lentamente silaba por silaba: "BE LLA"

Eso fue demasiado necesite mucho autocontrol. Parecía que sus labios me estuviesen invitando a besarla. _**"que provocativooo"**_

-Entendido entendido BE LLA-susurre.

Ella dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se alejo hacia su cama.

-Umm… te dejo para que descanses –dije antes de salir huyendo de ese dormitorio.

"_**¿Que rayos pasaba? ¿Acaso me quería volver loco?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Creo ke si yo estuviera en la situacion de Bella tambien me portaria asi con mi hermaniito!! jajaja**_

_**Reviews!!! gracias x los comentarios y acepto sugerencias e ideas aunke ya tengo toda la historia montada en mi mente..**_

_**jajajajajaja**_

_**Besitos.. Reviews si les gustO!!!  
**_


	7. Capitulo 7 Esto es imposible

**Holaaa... Graciias x los REVIEWS!!! son lo maxiimo..**

**aki acaban los caps cortos.. xke apartiir de este se ponen mas largos..**

**y mas divertiidos.. jaja**

**le dedico este capiitulO a mi hniita Lauu.. Lauu te adorooo!! eres lo maxiimOoO!!**

**y a todos los ke los siguen.. en everdad amo cuando entro y veo sus REVIEWS! =)  
**

**Espero ke disfruten este cap..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Esto es imposible.**

**BPOV**

El sábado llego Jacob a visitarme y decidí contarle toda la verdad ya que me había insistido mucho que me veía rara.

"_**Vamos Bella no seas cobarde y suéltalo todo"**_

-Jacob te puedo contar algo?

-Claro que si. Somos amigos Bell's eres como mi hermana. Suéltalo.

-Umm... es algo malo, muy malooo. _**"bueno al menos eso creo yo"**_

-Deja los rodeos y suéltalo Bella.

-Creo… Umm… creo que me esta empezando a gustar alguien.

-Eso no es nada malo mientras no sea tu papa o tu hermano Bell's –soltó Jacob entre risas.

"_**Oh oh es que es mi hermano"**_

-Bueno es que… en teoría si es malo… Umm… en practica no… pero…

-Bell's sin rodeos por favor. ¿Quién es el que esta apunto de convertirse en mi cuñado?

-Es que ese es el problema, el no lo puede saber o no lo sabrá –dije exasperada -Es imposible y aparte solo me gusta no es que este muerta de amor por el. _**"creo"**_

Jacob hizo una mueca porque no le decía quien es y cuando estaba apunto de soltarle toda la sopa me interrumpió.

-Mira Bell's no se de quien hables, pero por la actitud que tomas y tus mejillas coloradas creo que si te gusta mucho.

-Pero no me debe gustar –susurre.

-vamos no puede ser tan malo… confía en mi.

-Es… Ed… es Edward. Mi hermanito –dije lo último irónicamente.

-Ok eso no me lo esperaba. Por un momento pensé que era el grandulón –dijo entre risas.

-Vamos Bell's creo que tu también le gustas. O podemos averiguarlo.

-¿Averiguarlo? Como?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, aparte viste como se puso cuando dijimos que queríamos dar un paseo? Estoy seguro que estaba muerto de celos.

-No no lo creo, el solo es un poco sobre protector.

-No estoy seguro que no. Pero si es así mejor regresemos antes que venga a querer arrancarme le cuello.

Reímos juntos por un largo instante y de camino a casa Jacob me contaba sobre la niña de la reserva que le gustaba e hicimos macabros planes para tratar de atrapar a los niños que nos quitan el sueño.

-¿Qué opinas de hacerlos poner celosos? Así sabremos si están interesados.

-Me gusta esa idea Jake ¡¡Es genial!! Empecemos ahora. –dije agarrando su mano mientras pasábamos por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Pude fijarme como los ojos de todos se clavaban en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sonreí al ver la mueca de Edward. _**"oh Dios creo que si esta celoso"**_

-Nos vemos Bell's –dijo Jake mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Entre al comedor a buscar algo de comer y Edward entro atrás mío. Agarre algo de comer y me senté en la mesa ignorándolo.

-Tienes algo con Jacob Black? –pregunto.

"_**1 punto para Bella, 0 para Edy"**_

-Algo como que? A que te refieres Edy?

-A algo como un noviazgo.

-Creo que eso debería hablarlo con Esme o Carlisle.

-Vamos Bella deja el juego –dijo molesto. _**"que hermoso se te ve enojado"**_

-No te metas Edward –dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi dormitorio.

Había buen clima, los rayos del sol se abrían entre los arboles y decidí hacer algo loco y que sabia que me iba a costar un buen sermón si alguien me veía.

Me cambie de ropa y me puse un bikini color azul, un short negro y gafas. Recogí mi cabello en una cola y me dirigí a la cocina. Pude escuchar como Edward tocaba el piano así que cogí una bebida y Salí. Pase justo al frente de el sin ni siquiera verlo. Pero el dejo de tocar inmediatamente.

"_**Aja te sorprendí espiando hermanito"**_

-Bella a donde vas? –pregunto sorprendido.

-A broncearme quieres venir?

-Umm… no creo que sea prudente.

-Edward estamos solos aquí y estoy horrorosamente aburrida –dije avanzando hacia su piano, tome su mano y sonreí –vamos.

-Yo no me voy a broncear igual.

-Al menos hazme compañía.

Lo empuje hacia la salida con una toalla en los brazos, la tire en el césped y me recosté de espalda.

-Edward relájate ven –dije señalando un espacio a mi lado.

El se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y me miraba de refilón. Tenía una camiseta muy pegada a su cuerpo y sin chaqueta, su pecho estaba descubierto y Edward al sol brillaba. Se lo veía realmente bello _**"es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida"**_

Me senté a su lado y sin poder retenerlo abrí la boca y le dije:

-Eres hermoso Edward.

-Umm… que?

-Que te ves hermoso –moví la cabeza ambos lados para tratar de despejar la mente –Deberíamos tomar sol mas seguido –dije mientras me acercaba lentamente y arrime mi cabeza en su hombro

–Deberías quitarte eso –dije señalando su camiseta. Me levante y me arrodille frente a el, levante un poco su camiseta y el entendió e mensaje y término de hacerlo.

-Mucho mejor –susurre –me pones bronceador por favor?

-Umm.. Ok dámelo, aunque estoy seguro que quedaras igual de pálida –dijo entre risas.

-Mira quien habla de pálido Edy.

Le pase el bronceador y me acosté dándole la espalda a mi hermanito. Ya me había propuesto jugármelas con Edward he iba a hacer de todo. Le indique que me coloque el bronceador en la espalda y sentí sus frías manos recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de voltearme y tirármele encima. _**"Es un castigo tener un hermano tan irresistible"**_

-Porque no vamos a nadar al rio? –pregunto mi Edy muy cerca de mi oído y haciéndome estremecer.

"_**perfecto"**_ Esto era exactamente lo que quería. Se lo veía demasiado irresistible, definitivamente mi hermanito me encantaba.

-Por supuesto vamos –dije extendiendo mi mano para que el me ayude a ponerme de pie.

Me pare muy muy muy cerquita de el poniendo ambas manos en sus musculosos brazos –vamos que muero de calor.

"_**lo voy a besar… lo voy a besar… lo voy a besar"**_

-Nooo… -dijo Edward y cuando me di cuenta estaba en su espalda y corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el segundo piso de la casa. Fuimos hacia mi cuarto y me coloco en la cama _**"Uy esto esta poniéndose bueno"**_

-Vístete ya llegaron todos –dijo entre dientes mientras se ponía su camiseta.

"_**Eso fue todo? No quería que me vean en traje de baño? Imbécil"**_

-No, me quiero quedar así. Me siento mas fresca, hace demasiado calor –dije venteándome con las manos y poniéndome frente a el.

-Prenderé el aire pero vístete –gruño.

-NO –grite y baje corriendo las escaleras Edward me hubiera alcanzado enseguida pero Emmet y Rose ya estaban bajo las escaleras y me vieron.

-¿Qué haces así? –pregunto Rose entre risas -piensas irte a la playa sin nosotros?

Obvio que no –conteste dándole una miradita Edward que estaba realmente enfadado –Solo estoy con mucho calor.

-Edward porque no has hecho algo al respecto? –le acuso Rose.

-Porque dijo que era divertido verme así. Verdad hermanito? _**"veamos que tienes que decir"**_

-Si claro te ves tan ridícula –dijo pasando a mi lado como que fuera un cuadro en la escalera al que nadie ve.

"_**Eso fue grosero Edward Cullen"**_

-A mi no me parece que se vea ridícula –dijo Rose a mi defensa –y menos después de cómo te vamos a dejar hoy.

-Esta noche saldremos para darte tu última sorpresa de cumpleaños –dijo Jasper animado.

-GENIAL –grite.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y vi encima de mi cama 6 boletos para primera fila para un concierto que PARAMORE, mi banda favorita, daría en Port Angeles. _**"Esto es demasiado increíble"**_ empecé a saltar por todo el dormitorio, entre a la ducha de volada.

Al salir vi sobre mi cama una blusa por la que había chillado el día que fui de compras con mis hermanas, era blanca, sin mangas, larga y decía: I 3 PARAMORE! También había un pantalón color rojo y las botas negras de mi cumpleaños. _**"Esto es pasarse de la rayaaaa"**_

Me vestí apresurada y baje corriendo las escaleras gritando: ¡¡ESTOY LISTA!! ¡¡ESTOY LISTA!!

Al minuto siguiente todos estaban a mi lado vestidos de una manera muy parecida a la mía, era como revivir los atuendos de mi cumpleaños. Grité emocionada cuando me entere que íbamos en las motos y estaba ansiosa por saber si mi viaje iba a ser con Edward.

Al salir Edward me agarro de la cintura me puso la misma chaqueta negra de la vez pasada y un casco. Subí a la moto y me aferre a su cintura para empezar el viaje. Estábamos a punto de llegar a Seattle y Edward no me dirigía la palabra, me estaba empezando a poner paranoica y los ojos se me estaban empezando a humedecer.

"_**Calma Bella, solo toma tu la iniciativa"**_

-Edward estas enojado conmigo por lo del…

-Por lo del bikini? –me interrumpió.

-Ajap.

-No Bella tu puedes andar por la casa como se te pegue la gana, es tu casa también.

-Eres un grosero Edward Cullen.

-Y tu una muchachita terca y caprichosa Isabella Swan.

-Quería arreglar las cosas contigo pero por lo visto es imposible.

-Quieres que te diga lo que es imposible? –pregunto enfadado.

-Adelante soy todo oído.

-Es imposible portarse bien contigo porque no se que tienes en esa pequeña cabeza, si lo que quieres es hacerme enojar o enloquecerme lo estas logrando y si eso te divierte felicitaciones, que lo disfrutes.

Estaciono la moto junto a la de los demás, yo estaba muda y sin saber que decir y si no quería arruinar la noche se me tenía que ocurrir algo pronto. Baje de la moto lentamente y Edward me estaba esperando, por mas enojado que este no podía dejarme ahí sola.

-Umm… Edy –dije despacio –lo siento, siento haberte hecho enfadar.

Me miro por un instante as que puse mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento. Hasta uqe logre que su rostro deje aun lado la tensión.

-No, no tienes que disculparte, discúlpame a mi por ser grosero. Mejor entremos antes que se haga tarde.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa ver a Mike, Jess, Angela y Eric en el concierto y muy chistoso ver que estaban ubicados justo a nuestro lado. Para ser más exactos Mike estaba a mi lado izquierdo y Edward a la derecha. Pude ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso Edward al ver a Mike.

El concierto empezó y yo no podía dejar de gritar de emoción al escuchar: _**FELLING SORRY**_. Saltaba y meneaba la cabeza como loca, instintivamente tome la mano de Edward y lo empujaba de un lado a otro, y de vez en cuando cantándole. Sonaron mis canciones favoritas _**CRUSHCRUSH, DECODE, ALL I WANTED**_ y no dude en echarle miraditas y cantarle un poco dándole señales pícaras. Apreté la mano de Edward fuertemente cuando escuche _**I CAUGHT MYSELF**_ y lo mire fijamente mientras sonreía _**"que hermoso es"**_

_**-You got it you got it… some kind of magic…**__**(tu tienes tu tienes, algún tipo de magia)**_

Edward solo sonreía y me alzó sentándome en sus hombres cuando sonó _**BRICK BY BORING BRICK.**_ Estaba pasando espectacular. De repente escuche una canción que quería escuchar y cantar viendo a Edward a los ojos. Hice señitas para que me baje y me pare a su lado tomándolo de a mano.

_**-And that was the day I promised Id never sing of love if it does not exist…  
But darling… You, are, the only exception… You, are, the only exception**__**…**_

_**(**__**Y desde ese día prometí que nunca cantaría al amor si no existe…  
Pero querido… Tú, eres, la única excepción… Tu, eres, la única excepción…)**_

Edward me miraba con sus ojos tiernitos _**"esto es lo que siento por ti Edward" **_estuve a punto de confesarle, de decirle que por alguna extraña razón en tan poco tiempo estaba loca por el pero me retuve y continúe cantando perdiéndome en su mirada.

-Bella una cerveza? –me ofreció Mike.

-Claro…

-No Bella –me interceptó Edward.

-Vamos Edward es solo una cervecita y tu hermana no tiene 5 –dijo Mike. Temí que Edward le parta la cara pero en vez de eso me dijo que haga lo que me de la gana. _**"Después de tanto caramelo y cancioncitas sigues hecho el grosero"**_

No lo dude dos veces y empecé a tomar con mis compañeros de instituto ignorando a mi hermanito, le cante con mucha fuerza y sentimiento _**Ignorance is your new best friend… Ignorance is your new best friend… (La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga… la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga…)**_

Perdí la cuenta de las cervezas que tome y creo que también de lo que paso porque me encontré ya en la moto con Edward cuando me di cuenta que el concierto había terminado.

* * *

**EPOV.**

Bella había perdido el control bebiendo, así que la subí en la moto antes de que termine el concierto. Les dije a Emmet y a Jas que no se preocupen por nada que yo llevaría a Bella a casa ya que el concierto aun quedaba de largo. Bella empezó a cantarme en el oído y de inmediato reconocí la canción _**"MY HEART":**_

_**-**__**This time I will be listening… Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you…  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you? **_

_**(**__**Esta vez voy a estar escuchando… Cántanos una canción y te cantaremos…  
Podríamos cantarla por nuestra cuenta pero qué sería eso sin ti?**__**)**_

_**-**_Bella has silencio ya llegamos a casa –susurre mientras parqueaba la moto y me fijaba que Esme y Carlisle no estaban.

_**-**_Edwaaaaard…. –grito mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la moto, la entre a la casa corriendo y la lleve a su cuarto.

-Bella por favor cálmate.

Me sonrió de una manera tan especial _**"Porque tiene que ser tan sexi"**_ para luego cantar de nuevo: **-**_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you… **__**This heart, it beats, beats for only you… **_

_**(**__**Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti… Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti…**__**)**_

Se paro recta puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y se presiono contra mi cuerpo. Acerco su boca a mi oído con la respiración entrecortada y empezó una vez mas: _**This heart, it beats, beats for only you… **__**My heart is yours…**_

_**(Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti… **__**Mi corazón es tuyo…**__**)**_

"_**Mi Corazón también es tuyo Bella"**_

Tenía mis manos sobre su cintura, su cuello muy cerca de mi boca y sentía su tibia aliento en mi oído. Era irresistible.

-Edward necesito…

Salió corriendo al baño a vomitar, espere sentado en su cama con la mente aturdida pensando en lo cerca que estuve de dañar las cosas. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando vi a Bella salir del baño supe que el suficiente como para haber podido escapar.

-Edward yo no quiero que me veas solo como tu hermanita, por favor… -dijo suavemente mientras salía del baño solo con su pantalón y sostén. _**"Porque ella es tan sexi y yo tan cobarde?"**_

Se acerco a mí lentamente y me miraba con sus grandes ojos color chocolate, era hipnótico. Quería salir corriendo pero no podía, me sentía atrapado. Me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y dando un suave beso en mi garganta.

-Bella yo no se…

-No arruines el momento Edy, justo ahora acabo de reunir suficiente valentía y quiero que sepas todo.

"_**Ella reunió la valentía suficiente para provocarme y yo no podía dejarme provocar?" **_

En ese momento puso sus labios tan cerca de los míos que no tuve como resistirlo y la bese. Era a la primera chica que besaba así que no sabia bien que hacer, tenia miedo lastimarla pero al mismo tiempo todo mi cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica. Bella apretaba su cuerpo mas al mío mientras mis manos subían y bajaban de su cintura. Sus manos peleaban con mi camiseta por lo que en un momento de impulso la ayude y me deshice de ella. Baje mis labios por su cuello aspirando el olor que tanto me embriagaba mientras ella susurraba mi nombre. Estaba loco por esta niña. Pero no quería lastimarla y no estaba seguro de lo que hacia así que me aleje lentamente peleando con mis ganas de seguir besándola.

-Bella, lo siento pero no puedo –dije mientras me ponía mi camiseta y la acostaba en su cama. La abrace mientras ella lloraba e intentaba hacerla dormir. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió enseguida y tan solo balbuceaba: _Te necesito, no me dejes_.

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque porque escuche que mis hermanos iban llegando y no quería hablar con nadie. Me sentía el cobarde más grande del mundo y me odiaba por eso.

* * *

**Si tienen alguna pregunta o si no entienden algo me lo dicen y con gusto lo aclarO con mucho gusto!!**

**Bueno Paramore es mi grupo favorito como ya se han de haber dado cuenta.. jajaja**

**y creo ke estaria genial incluir "THE ONLU EXCEPTION" EN EL SOUNDTRACK DE eclipse.. jeje**

**Bueno igual ke siempre.. REVIEWS si les gustooo!!!**

**Hasta mañana.. besos!! =)  
**


	8. Capitulo 8 Opcion C: HERMANO DESESPERADO

**Hola.. hay estoy feliz por que acaban de subir un cap de 1 fic ke leo q es bueniisimo pero a veces se demoran un mundo en actualizar..!!! pero vale la pena la espera.. jaja**

**gracias por los REVIEWS!!**

**gracias a Romina y a mi peque.. que ayer me alegraron el dia copn sus mens..**

**Este cap es el fin de esta Bella.. asi ke disfrutenlo..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Opción C: HERMANO DESESPERADO**.

_**EPOV.**_

Después de la escena pasada comprendí varias cosas. La primera es que no veía a Bella como una simple hermana, esa niña me estaba volviendo loco y me gustaba. _**"demasiado"**_

Era tan hermosa y por alguna extraña razón deseaba su sangre más que cualquier otra cosa.

También comprendí que no la veía como un padre ni como un hermano, así que no encajaba en ninguna de las categorías que antes había mencionado.

Entonces yo era la excepción, era la opción C.

"_**Opción C: hermano enamorado de su hermosa hermanita que según el trata de volverlo loco"**_

Si me gustaba esa opción, esa era la mía. Pero no tenia que permitir que nadie se entere, así que debía fingir algo distinto. _**"Opción B: seré solo su hermano"**_

No le daría señales para que sospeche que me tenía loco, aunque después del beso tan apasionado en su dormitorio ya se debía haber dando cuenta. Si ella llegase a sentir lo mismo que yo seria terrible. Ella tan solo era una niña, una niña humana.

"_**Edward se que estas ahí"**_ rayos eran los pensamientos de Alice. Como no se me ocurrió pensar en esto.

-Alice –susurre.

-Hermanito sabía que esto sucedería. Lo siento lo siento tanto.

-Porque no me lo advertiste? No hubiera dejado que la adopten…

-No lo vi hasta que ella ya estuvo en casa. Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, solo necesitas tiempo…

-Tiempo para que, para que ella cumpla la edad suficiente y arrebatarle el alma? –pregunte furioso.

-¡¡Edward cálmate!! Yo la he visto convertida en uno de nosotros, pero sabes que las cosas pueden cambiar. Ahora todo depende de ti, de hasta cuando no quieras admitir que Bella te gusta –dijo Alice con voz picara.

-Vamos Alice es una niña.

-Es una niña de 15 años, no una bebe. No te estoy diciendo que estarás con ella ahora. Tal vez más adelante. Solo si es que puedes resistir los celos.

-Celos?

-Vamos. No te hagas hoy te morirás de celos –rio.

-Me guardaras el secreto?

-Eso no debiste preguntarlo, me ofendes –dijo haciendo puchero

La abrace con fuerza y bese su frente –eres la mejor Alice.

-Lo sabia –dijo entre risas –Pero ahora que piensas hacer, cual es tu plan?

-Comportarme como si nada pasara como un hermano normal.

-Funcionara y la desesperaras también. Mucho más después de lo que paso hoy.

Reímos juntos hasta que caí en cuenta de algo.

-Eso significa que… ella y yo terminaremos… juntos?

-Depende… de sus decisiones.

"_**Esto es demasiado y creo que hubiera preferido no saberlo"**_

¡¡Ahora sentía que Isabella me pertenecía!!

-Hoy te puso al limite verdad? –pregunto.

-Si, lo viste?

–Si todo, ella esta verdaderamente loca y dispuesta a sacarte de tus casillas. Créemelo.

-Pues hoy lo comprobé. _**"y me encanto".**_

Iba a intentar mantenerme al margen de todo, solo hablando con Bella lo necesario y esperaba que funcione y que ella no recuerde nada de lo que había pasado esa noche. Esa noche que estuve apunto de perder la cordura.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

El tiempo paso con normalidad, Edward me llevaba al instituto junto con Alice y Jasper, almorzábamos juntos, regresábamos a casa. Empezaba a sentir que le faltaba emociona mi vida. Vivir con 7 vampiros ya era bastante adrenalina y más con Emmet y sus locuras, pero sentía que faltaba algo más, algo más de diversión.

Había pasado ya 3 meses desde mi cumpleaños y sin nada emocionante. Jacob me visitaba seguido pero solo manteníamos largas charlas.

Estábamos a vísperas de navidad y en casa preparaban el viaje a la Isla Esme, todos decían que habían ido en sus respectivos momentos pero que nunca juntos. Mis hermanas me llevaron de compras y aproveche un poco la situación para comprar ropa especial y un poco reveladora. Alice se divirtió comprando diminutos bikinis para las dos mientras Rose se divertía comprando gafas de todos los colores.

Al llegar a casa corrimos a ponernos bikinis y falditas diminutas y salimos a modelarle a nuestros hermanos. Obvio yo me veía fatal a lado de las 2 que parecían modelos de anuncios de temporada playera.

-Que tal nos vemos? –pregunto Rose con un tono pícaro a Emmet.

-Maravillosas –dijo Emmet dándole una nalgada

-Por favor Emmet hay niños –dijo Rose entre risas.

-Pues podemos irnos a un lugar mas solitario.

Iuck eso fue perturbante. Ojala no me tope con mas escenitas como esas en mis vacaciones. Edward me daba miraditas pero trataba de no mirarme mucho tiempo después de todo ya me había visto así antes.

Ya en el aeropuerto Carlisle me conto la historia de la Isla Esme y que todos iban a pasar allá para su luna de miel. _**"Ojala no huela a… iuck"**_

Cuando llegamos y vi la casita en medio de la isla solitaria me emocione muchísimo, hacia demasiado calor, pero teníamos tanta agua al frente que no debía molestarme. Me cambie inmediatamente de ropa y Salí corriendo al mar, dejándole a Edward mis maletas. Estaba que chapoteaba como delfín cuando sentí unas frías manos tomar mi brazo.

-Te diviertes? –pregunto la voz mas perfecta del mundo.

-Sip –dije riéndome.

-Me encanta verte sonreír. _**"a mi me encanta verte en traje de baño"**_

Solo asentí riéndome y me subí en su espalda, estábamos dando saltos y jugando. Yo me apretaba cada vez mas contra el, sentir el agua caliente y la piel de fría de Edward era algo indescriptible, me fije que nadie nos veía ya que Carlisle y Esme fueron a dar un paseo y los chicos estaban muy entretenidos, así que decidí _**jugar**_ un poquito con mi hermanito Edy.

-Edward ves eso?

-No, no veo nada.

-Ándale vamos mas allá, me puedes llevar en tu espalda –dije besando suavemente su cuello.

-Aihs, vamos pero cógete fuerte porque allá no vas a topar tierra con tus pies.

-ok –dije suavemente mientras me aferraba mas a el _**"eso era justamente lo que quería que dijeras"**_

Nos alejábamos cada vez mas de la orilla hasta que Edy se detuvo y rio –viste Bella no ahi nada.

-Umm si debo estar volviéndome loca. _**"loca por ti"**_

Me deje resbalar de la espalda de Edward y fingí asustarme, el me tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos pero ahora de frente, podía sentir el pecho de Edward muy cerca del mío. El me veía con sus hermosos ojos de color topacio, sus labios estaban levemente separados y se lo veía tan bello. Era difícil concentrarme ante tal cuadro, hasta olvide lo que iba a hacer solo por sentirme entre sus brazos.

-No se nadar. –susurre ocultando la cabeza en su pecho _**"Que bien hueles"**_

-Bella debiste habérmelo dicho –dijo mientras me aferraba con mas fuerzas junto a el.

-Se que no me dejaras ahogar –dije mientras le daba un besito en el cuello _**"amo besar tu cuello y ver como te estremeces"**_

-Mejor regresemos a un lugar mas seguro.

-Pero aquí me siento segura, contigo. Tu me estas cogiendo no me puede pasar nada malo –dije tratando de imitar una sonrisa picara.

-Claro yo… no dejare que te caigas –dijo Edy y podría jurar que estaba nervioso.

-Edward que piensas de mi? Ósea como me ves o como me describirías?

-Umm… que preguntita. A que se debe?

-Solo quiero saber que piensa de mi, mi persona favorita en el mundo. –dije sonrojándome _**"rayos creo que me estoy enamorando"**_

-Yo soy tu persona favorita en el mundo?

-Vaya que si. Aunque eres medio terco, grosero y se nota que no te agrado tanto como tu a mi.

-Porque piensas eso pequeña?

-No me gusta que me llames pequeña, empecemos por ahí. Creo que ya soy bien grandecita, tal ves ese es el problema que me ves como a una pequeña indefensa –dije poniendo carita triste.

El paso uno de sus fríos dedos por mi boca intentando borrar mi mueca y jugueteo con mi nariz. _**"Eres tan tierno, tan lindo y me encantas… ahhhhhhh"**_ sentía maripositas en la panza y eso era algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

-Yo te veo como a la niña mas encantadora que he conocido, eres única. Me haces enojar y a veces tengo ganas de encerrarte bajo llave porque me muero de cel…

-celos? _**"celoso por mi. Lo sabiaaaaa…"**_

-Bueno yo…

-Edy se sincero por favor. –dije haciendo pucheros ya que sabia que había funcionado.

-Isa –dijo dándome una cucharada de mi propia medicina –me dan celos ciertas cosas, pero porque quiero protegerte, no quiero que lastimen a mi hermanita. _**"hermanita"**_

Que bueno que me recordó que soy solo su hermanita.

-Quiero regresar a casa, vamos. –dije verdaderamente triste.

No hable simplemente entre a casa a ducharme, ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que me quede en el cuarto esperando que me de sueño. Pero me acordaba de las palabras de Edward, el me veía como una hermana y yo haciéndome falsas ilusiones. Había decidido hacer como que no paso lo de la noche del concierto y el no lo había nombrado pero ahora entiendo porque. _**"PORQUE EL NO ME QUIERE. SOLO SOY SU HERMANITA HUMANA"**_

Me acosté en la cama y me puse a llorar, no se desde que momento lo empecé a hacer, solo me di cuenta cuando sentí mis mejillas húmedas. Sabía que no podía seguir así y que pronto alguien se daría cuenta y no sabría que decir. Algo me decía que Edward me quería pero sus acciones y su manera de comportarse me decían que no. Me sentía estúpida llorando por alguien que no me veía como yo a el. Así que esa noche tome una decisión. _**"Voy a poner a Edward a prueba, y me voy a divertir, lo voy a hacer enojar, voy a hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Igual si el no me quería al menos pasaría bien"**_

-Bellaaaa… Bellaaaa… estas aquí?

Era la voz de Alice así que me metí al baño y lave mi rostro apresurada tratando de controlarme para que no se me note que estaba sufriendo. Salí del baño tratando de sonreír pero fracase.

-Bella porque llorabas? No intentes mentirme que te vi!! –me acuso. _**"mierda"**_

-Alice no es nada….

-No me mientas Bella, se te olvida que se si me mientes? –pregunto y mato mis argumentos así que le dije todo. No tenía ánimos de ponerme a inventar. Aparte soy muy mala para mentir.

-Bien Alice te contare todo pero no hables hasta que termine ok?

-Ok te escucho hermanita_**. "hermanita aish mal comienzo"**_

-Bueno es que… me siento como una cucarachita, chiquita diminuta y… peor a lado de Uds. que son tan geniales y ni un poquito me les acerco. Y el chico que me gusta no me pela y es un martirio… porque se porta bien conmigo pero no me quiere como yo a el… y…

-Bella…

-¡¡Dije que sin interrupciones Alice o no te cuento nada!!

-Es que se te olvida un detalle.

-No… Umm.. En serio?

-Sip –contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Cual? –pregunte perpleja, acaso ella podía saber mas que yo de mis propias penas, acaso Alice había enloquecido o… _**"rayos"**_

-Por la cara que acabas de hacer creo que ya lo recordaste.

"_**Maldita Alice mira futuros y entrometida"**_ como lo pude olvidar? Ella seguro estaba al tanto de todo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí. O matarla para que no se lo cuente a nadie y después borrar las evidencias pero_**… "Vamos Bell's no seas estúpida ella es un vampiro, es tu hermana y te cae bien"**_ Pero primero tenia que asegurarme antes de siquiera pensar en coserle la boca a Alice.

-Umm.. Sabes de quien hablo? –pregunte para mi mala suerte sonrojándome.

-Obvio.

-Umm… sabes todo todo toditooo?

-Si pequeña tonta. Todo, hasta lo del concierto… lo vi venir.

"_**Me quiero moriiir"**_

-Bella somos hermanas, cálmate. Parece que te va a estallar la cabeza –rio.

Si estaba tan roja y tan caliente que creo que era posible que me estalle en mil pedazos y era lo que mas ansiaba.

-Como me dices eso… si… yo…

-Escúchame ahora tu a mi… Vamos a salir, vamos a pasarla bien y tu vas a disfrutar las vacaciones. Al llegar a Forks te prometo que te ayudare a que ese tarado de "Edy" –rio –vea lo que tiene enfrente y se esta perdiendo.

-En serio? –estaba perpleja – me guardaras el secreto?

-Por supuesto que si, haremos un plan perfecto y lo pondremos celoso y pufff… te aseguro que caerá.

-Alice porque haces todo esto?

-Porque Uds. terminaran juntos, lo he visto. Pero Edward es muy terco y tú muy caprichosa, así que les quiero dar una ayudadita-dijo mientras me mostraba sus relucientes dientes.

Me quede acostada en las piernas de Alice mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño y ella me hablaba de todo lo que compraríamos y haríamos. Definitivamente contar con Alice era lo mejor que me podía suceder en este momento.

No se a que hora me quede dormida pero desperté con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y con una nota a lado de mi cama:

"_**Te deje desayuno en el comedor, te espero para un paseo… Alice."**_

Recordé todo lo de la noche anterior y me metía la ducha. Había tenido un sueño bastante raro en el que yo entraba al cuarto de Edward y me le tiraba encima, lo besaba y el no hacia nada. Creo que estaba encadenado. _**"Salvaje"**_ pero a mismo tiempo se sintió tan real y hubiera deseado que en verdad sucediera. Pero sabía que jamás me atrevería.

Salí del baño y me puse uno de los bikinis mas diminutos y una faldita muy pequeña. Había decidido jugármelas todas y ahora venia el momento de ponerlo en marcha. Hasta Alice había decidido ayudar, así que si Edy estaba interesado lo pensaba provocar y hacerlo rabear y que se arrepienta de mis lágrimas. _**"vamos a ver que haces hermanito"**_

Comí demasiado rápido, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo ansiosa que estaba por ver a Edward. Salí intentando ocultarlo y vi como todos jugaban volley. Me senté a observarlos, precian tan normales, la tarde paso sin nada interesante salvo los chistes de Emmet y un par de peleas entre los nenes Cullen que fueron de lo mas entretenidas, de noche hicimos una fogata, cantamos y Jas me dio malvadiscos. Fue un fin de semana genial y no quería volver a Forks.

A la mañana siguiente hice que Emmet me enseñe a surfear, me costo un poco no morir ahogada pero aprendí y para la tarde ya era experta. Edward andaba resentido por ahí ya que le daba el mínimo de atención posible y eso no le gustaba nadita.

"_**2 puntos para Bella, 0 para Edy"**_

Pase todo el día sin darle atención a Edy y eso lo tenia de mal humor, en la noche ya íbamos de regreso a la realidad a Forks y eso me ponía a mi de mal humor. Llegando a casa Carlisle les informo a los chicos de un problema que tenían unos amigos de Alaska o algo asi, la verdad esque no entendí muy bien. Lo que si entendí es que mi EDWARD se iba a marchar junto con Emmet y Jas a buscar a alguien y estarían ausentes una semana.

"_**Una semana sin Edward? Es demasiado"**_

-Volveré pronto, no hagas nada estúpido por favor –dijo antes de partir.

"_**Que despedida tan romanticaa ¡¡imbécil!!"**_

-Tranquilo espero poder sobrevivir a tu ausencia, ojala no muera –dije irónicamente.

El solo sonrió y salió corriendo a través de la puerta.

"_**Vuelve pronto"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**les gusto.. les gusto? dejenme reviews si les gusto!! jajajaja**_

_**Bueno que tal les parecio Alice ayudando a los 2? Si Edward y Bella supieran que ella les guarda el secreto a AMBOS creo que les da un ataquee.. jajaja**_

_**Bueno ya se imaginan a donde se fue Edy.. porque se fuee? eso viene en el siguiente cap, junto con un giro super waooo!! **_

_**Besiitos..**_

_**Hasta mañanaaa!! =)  
**_


	9. Capitulo 9 Sorpresita

_**Hola.. **_

_**quiero agradecerle a todos por sus mens..**_

_**y.. Bueno este cap es muyyy muyyy.. mejor leanloo.. jajaja**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Sorpresita.**_

_**BPOV**_

Todos en casa estaban muy tensionados y Alice fue la encargada de darme la noticia de que Edward no volvería en el plazo que me había ofrecido. Todo fue un verdadero caos. Edward hablo conmigo solo 5 veces en 9 meses y había sido solo para decirme que no debía preocuparme por nada. Ya había pasado de año en el instituto y el había dejado a medias su ultimo año. Ahora me llevaba a clases Carlisle y solo asistíamos Alice y yo.

Nadie había querido decirme lo que sucedía pero sabía que las cosas no iban bien porque a inicios de febrero me mandaron a casa de Jacob 3 semanas mientras todos viajaban a ver a sus amigos de Denali.

No entendía nada pero le había prometido a Edward no preguntar y no perder la calma, _**"Y así iba a ser".**_

Estaba en vísperas de mi cumpleaños y Alice preparaba una hermosa fiesta "SWEET 16" que me tenía totalmente indiferente. _**"No quiero fiestas si el no va a estar"**_. Todo el pueblo hablaba de la fiesta y yo simulaba emoción por hacer feliz a Alice, me compro un vestido y todo estaba listo, pero no tenia noticias de mi Edy.

Para mi las cosas habían cambiado. Después de tanto misterio dentro de mi PROPIA FAMILIA me volví un tanto odiosa y creo que hasta les causaba mas problemas. Nunca regresaba directamente a casa después del instituto sino que me quedaba con mis amigos, salía de fiesta en fiesta y había empezado a beber. Si me iban a ignorar de esa manera en MI PROPIA CASA al menos me divertiría con personas que me querían. _**"Me querían dañar mi mente sana"**_

La única persona en la que verdaderamente confiaba era Ángela, el resto eran solo mis amigos de "diversión". Ya no tenia nada que perder, algo estúpido que no sabia que era había hecho que mi familia me ignore, y mi Edy me había dejado aquí abandonada por ir a solucionar ese mismo asunto estúpido y misterioso que ya me tenia harta.

El día de mi cumpleaños que de paso cayo viernes pase todo e tiempo en manos de Alice y Rose. Ellas querían que quede genial _**"como que fuera posible".**_

Me quedaba dormida por ratos mientras ellas se entretenían conmigo. Me maquillaron, me peinaron y fue muy estresante. Pase todo el día pensando en que podía tener tan ocupado a Edward en Alaska para que ni siquiera me haya llamado el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Bella –dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –te tengo una sorpresa muy especial.

-Bien dámela –dije con verdadera desgana, ya no tenia que fingir. Ellas sabían que no me emocionaba ni una pizca mi estúpida fiesta de 16 años.

-Bella por favor trata de comportarte. Carlisle y Esme en verdad te quieren y están preocupados por ti.

La mire con la cara roja y llena de rabia, ya estaba harta de lo mismo _**"Claro todos me quieren pero me ignoran como a un zapato que ya no usan"**_

-Mira Alice, piensa lo que te venga en gana, yo no les importo y no deben fingir que si. Si les importara no me trataran como basura excluyéndome de asuntos "importantes para la familia" –dije utilizando mis dedos para simular comillas –así que si no quieres que me vaya a mi dormitorio y me pongo unos jeans y una camiseta cualquiera termina el estúpido peinado y cállate la boca.

"_**Tal ves me pase con Alice"**_ ella no tenia la culpa, ella y Rose se habían portado bien conmigo. Simplemente les prohibieron abrir la boca.

-Alice… lo siento… estoy de mal humor y…

-Tranquila Bell's me imagino que esto es difícil para ti, sabes que si pudiera te contara todo.

-Lo se… _**"Carlisle piensa que es peligroso"**_

Peligroso seria que muera con un ataque al corazón por no ver a Edward o de cirrosis por beber tanto o me de cáncer pulmonar por fumar… cierto no fumo… Bueno entonces que me estrelle contra un árbol cuando Eric me enseña a conducir. Pero saber los secretos de mi FAMILIA no lo considero peligroso.

Deje que Alice siga trabajando hasta que llego la hora. Baje a la cocina a comer algo y ya escuchaba personas en el salón esperándome así que Salí y empecé a saludar a mis amigos. Alice quería una fiesta estilo princesita pero yo había hecho rabieta para que sea lo mas informal posible. Así que salude y empecé a bailar con Jacob. Para estas alturas Jacob se llevaba bien con mis amigos, menos con Mike que aun seguía insinuándoseme. Por tantas fiestas a la que había ido últimamente ya era experta bailando.

Justo cuando estaba bailando de una manera muy sucia (provocativa) con Ben lo vi entrar. Estaba despeinado y con las mejillas un poco coloradas y enseguida me fije que venia una hermosa chica con cabello castaño rojizo y tez pálida a lado de el. "_**El estúpido la trae abrazada?"**_ nuestras miradas se encontraron fugazmente y sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerque a Mike y empecé a bailar con el.

Toda mi FAMILIA entro a la cocina junto con la roba Edy's_**. "claro ese es todo el misterio"**_

Seguro les iba a presentar a su nueva novia. Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mí y mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas. Salí corriendo de en medio de la pista hacia el patio, no podía estar ahí un minuto mas.

-Bella… Bella… -gritaba Ángela que salió atrás mío.

Me senté en la entrada de a casa y descanse mi cabeza en las rodillas mientras abrazaba mis piernas y llore, llore como no lloraba desde la noche en la isla Esme.

-Bella…

-Solo tráeme algo de tomar si? –pedí con los ojos bañados en lagrimas a mi amiga –por favor, lo necesito.

Ángela regreso después de un corto tiempo con una botella de tequila y yo no tenia ni idea de cómo se tomaba ese "veneno" como lo llamaba Carlisle. Después de que Ángela me explico lo del limoncito y la sal empezamos a matarnos con esa botellita.

Yo confiaba en Ángela así que le conté todo lo que me ocurría, lo d mi familia y lo del imbécil de mi hermano. Ella era la única aparte de Jake y Alice que sabían que me moría por Edy _**"que Edy me había matado sonaría mejor"**_

Después de varios shots ya no podía ni pararme bien, y habíamos empezado a reírnos más de lo normal. Aproveche el poco equilibrio que me quedaba y entre a casa. Ya eran la 1 de la mañana por lo que comprobé que Ángela y yo nos pasamos media fiesta afuera. Prácticamente me arrastre hacia mi cuarto y al llegar vi una rosa y una cajita encima de mi cama. Me acerque a la rosa y vi un papelito que decía "Edward"

Cogí la rosa y Salí de mi cuarto a buscarlo pues quería tirársela en la cara por traicionero. Empecé a dar tumbos buscando su dormitorio y con los ojos hinchados y con lagrimas. Me saque las estúpidas botas con tacones en el camino y también el millón de binchas que sostenían mi cabello. Me agarre fuerte del contorno de la puerta y grite su nombre.

-Edw… -me quede helada por lo que vi. El estaba de espaldas y la estúpida pelirroja lo besaba. _**"maldito traidor"**_

-Trágate tu estúpido rosa –grite mientras tiraba la rosa en el piso y tiraba de la pulsera que Edward me había regalado hace un año buscando sacármela, lo logre y la tire en el piso para luego pisarla –no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra maldito mentiroso.

Me fui corriendo de ese dormitorio y me encerré en el mío. Llorando y esperando no volver a ver al imbécil que había jugado conmigo. _**"Claro para el yo no soy nada"**_

Por eso era todo el misterio, porque el niño había ido a buscar a su novia la pelirroja para venir a besuquearce con ella en mi cara. _**"Los odio"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**EPOV.**_

Sentí unas ganas incontrolables de estrellar al niñito con el que estaba bailando Bella cuando los vi. Ella estaba de espaldas al imbécil ese quien la tenía sostenida de la cintura y se le pegaba cada vez mas con el ritmo de la música. Pero primero debía hablar con mi familia antes de buscarla y hablar con mi niña. _**"Te he extrañado tanto mi Bella"**_

-Hijo –dijo Carlisle después de saludar a Tanya -te escuchamos.

-Bueno ya todos saben la razón por la que fuimos a Alaska, nuestros amigos nos necesitaban. Acabamos con 2 de los 3 que eran. Emmet y yo nos encargamos de uno de los hombres y Tanya se deshizo de la mujer.

-Ahora uno me sigue –me interrumpió Tanya -creemos que es la pareja de la mujer a la que mate y por eso ahora quiere…

-No lo permitiremos –intervino Emmet –por eso le ofrecimos a Tanya que podía quedarse aquí mientras los demás se encargan del problema.

-El punto es que James es un rastreador y posiblemente seguirá el aroma de Tanya hacia acá, s es que los demás no lo encuentran primero –explique.

-Y acá nosotros los estaremos esperando –concluyo Jasper.

-Me parece muy arriesgado pero…

-Nada de arriesgado Tanya –la interrumpió Carlisle rápidamente –nosotros somos una familia y como tal nos protegemos. Eres bienvenida en casa.

-Gracias Carlisle.

Salí a buscar a Bella mientras Jasper y Emmet contaban la aventura que vivimos con nuestros amigos de Denali. Pero no la veía por ningún lado así que aproveche para ir a su dormitorio y dejarle su regalo de cumpleaños. Deje una rosa con una nota y una cajita con su regalo. Luego fui a buscar a Tanya para darle un espacio en mi dormitorio para que ponga las cosas que había traído mientras yo llevaba las mías a otro lado. Pensaba pedirle a Bella que me deje ponerlas en su cuarto ya que no quería incomodar a nadie más.

-Edwrad –dijo Tanya atravesando la puerta de mi dormitorio –no quiero incomodarte.

-Tranquila le pediré a Bella que me de un espacio en su dormitorio para mis cosas.

-Muero por conocer a tu hermanita. Me has hablado tanto de ella.

-Es una pequeña encantadora, seguro se llevaran de maravilla.

-Eso espero –dijo acercándose a mi –Edward gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi, no tengo como agradecerlo.

Tanya se acerco para abrazarme y yo le devolví el abrazo con mucho cuidado ya que Tanya aun parecía seguir interesada en mi a pesar de todas mis maneras respetuosas de decirle que yo no. Me dio un beso muy provocativo en la comisura de mis labios...

-Tanya no quiero…

-Edward tu y yo estamos muy solos porque no intentarlo? –dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra los míos.

Yo solo me quede parado y estaba apunto de alejarla y reaccionar parando nuestro corto casi beso. No lo consideraría un beso si yo ni siquiera conteste al mismo, pero no necesite hacer ni decir nada porque ella lo hizo por mi.

-Edw… _**"mierda Bella"**_ Bella se quedo helada en la puerta viéndonos con cara de odio mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Trágate tu estúpido rosa –grito y la lanzo en el piso junto con la pulsera que le había regalado para luego pisarla –no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra maldito mentiroso.

Quise salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero primero decidí arreglar las cosas con Tanya y dejarle en claro que no podía haber nada entre nosotros.

-Tanya, lo siento pero…

-Te gusta la pequeña verdad? Por eso estabas tan desesperado por volver? –pregunto con los ojos como platos, espero 1 minuto mi respuesta y yo no sabia que contestarle –Edward si te gusta lucha por ella.

-No, no puedo hacerlo ella es solo una niña y… mejor la voy a buscar.

Sali corriendo de dormitorio hacia le cuarto de Bella, no sabia bien que le iba a decir pero tenia que intentar algo. Al llegar la puerta estaba con segura y podía escuchar como lloraba. Llame a la puerta pero no contestaba, golpie hasta cansarme y nada, cuando estaba apunto de irme escuche:

_"Se que eres tu Edward, lárgate con tu estúpida novia"_

Quise darle una patada a la puerta y tumbarla pero eso alertaría a mi familia, pero tenía que verla así que Salí lo mas rápido que pude de casa y busque la ventana que daba al dormitorio de Bella. Subí y entre por la ventana que para mi suerte estaba abierta. Estaba llorando desesperada y eso me partia le corazón.

-Bella…

Me miro con cara de odio, envenenada. Se levanto de la cama y pude ver en su mano una botella vacia de tekila _**"ahora eres alcoholica?"**_

-Tu –dijo acercándose lentamente y tambaleando –eres un maldito mentiroso, jugaste conmigo… esque claro... que puedo significar yo para ti si soy una pobre niña humana fea y tonta verdad?

Bella hablaba despacio, podría jurar que no quería que nadie escuche nuestra conversación. Sus amigos aun seguían abajo bailando y el resto de la familia estaba conversando aun en el comedor, Tanya se les había unido.

-Bella, no pienses eso yo…

-Tu, tu viniste a besarte en mi cara con tu hermosa novia vampiro verdad? Eso querías Edward Cullen que yo de una vez por todas me entere que para ti no soy nada.

Bella llego hasta mi y estaba tan borracha que cayo en mis brazos y seguía llorando desesperadamente, la aferre con fuerza a mi y la lleve a la cama. La recosté y me quede a su lado mientras ella lloraba y decía lo miserable que era. _**"por mi culpa"**_

No debí permitir que Bella se enamore de mi, fue el peor error que cometí. Bella se quedaba dormida por ratos y aveces se levantaba para darme una dosis de insultos.

-Edward… eres un imbécil. Dime algo… te gusta esa pelirroja?

-No Bell's… me gusta una niña tonta, borracha y fea. _**"estoy seguro que mañana no se acordara de nada"**_

-Ah te gustan las borrachas? –dijo volteándose y quedando encima mío -Mírame entonces porque estoy tan ebria que podría besarte ahora mismo sin importarme que todo en la casa se enteren.

-Bella se razonable. _**"me esta provocando me esta provocando. Contrólate Edward contrólate"**_

-Edy… tu me gustas…

Eso me hizo poner extrañamente feliz y la tenía tan cerquita. Ella no necesito de mucho esfuerzo para besarme y yo no puse resistencia. La había extrañado tanto y su aroma me embriagaba, aunque también tenia un toque raro a alcohol, pero para mi no había nada mas perfecto en este mundo que Bella.

Sentía como la punta de su lengua pasaba por el borde de mis labios y me estaba volviendo loco. Pronunciaba mi nombre mientras besaba mi mentón, mi cuello y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Trate de no reaccionar de no seguirle el juego y solo quedarme estático. Pero ella se sentó encima mío y se desprendió de su vestido. _**"y esto es algo para lo que no estoy preparado**_"

Tenia a Bella. Mi bella en ropa interior encima mío y besándome con desesperación, ya no era una niña, ya no era la misma a la que había visto en bikini en casa en un acto rebelde, ni la misma que había tratado de provocarme la noche del concierto y mucho menos la niña que se me paseaba en bikini en la isla Esme. Era perfecta y me encantaba, me volvía loco y no lo podía resistir.

La tome entre mis brazos y le devolví en beso, la bese con adoración y con deseo, la puse debajo de mi para que ya no intente seguir desnudándose, no sabría si seria capaz de detenerme si algo así pasaba. Ella luchaba por sacar mi camisa así que la ayude y lo hice yo mismo.

-Edward dime que me quieres por favor –susurraba en mi oído mientras yo recorría su cuello con mis labios.

-Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo.

Tenía miedo de que Isabella no se acuerde de esto al despertar por lo que me detuve antes de que las cosas se empeoren y me deje caer sobre mi espada. Bella se volvió a poner encima mío y me besaba desesperadamente, yo la deseaba pero no quería que fuera así. Ella estaba borracha y no recordaría nada. _**"Esto no es de caballeros"**_

Frene los besos y recosté a Bella en mi regazo, ella intento desabrochar su sostén en un intento de seguir volviéndome loco, pero no lo permití y la sostuve fuerte. Empezó a llorar de nuevo esta vez por mi rechazo mientras yo le explicaba que la amaba y que no quería lastimarla, teníamos que hacer las cosas bien.

Bella se durmió y le puse una pijama, me costo mas de lo que pensaba vestir a Bella. La tenía ahí, en la cama, en ropa interior. Después de vestirla le deje una nota en la cama y a un lado la rosa y la pulsera que había dejado en mi dormitorio. Me quede toda lo noche acompañándola y tome una decisión.

Si Bella recordaba lo que había pasado y todo lo que le había dicho esa noche me las jugaría por ella, haría lo que sea por estar juntos así mi familia se nos venga encima. No me importaría era capaz hasta de escaparme con mi ángel. Pero si elle no recordaba nada, la dejaría en paz y la olvidaría. No me atrevería jamás a mencionarle lo que había pasado por miedo a su reacción.

A las 11 de la mañana abrió sus grandes ojos color chocolate, estaba recostada en mi pecho. Yo esperaba ansioso saber que rumbo tomaría mi vida, todo dependía de sus recuerdos.

-Edward? –pregunto con los ojos como platos.

"_**Oh oh"**_

* * *

_**ahhh jajajaja**_

_**Kiero ser Bella!! T_T**_

_**que tal este cap? ah? ah? ah?  
**_

_**Si les gusto Reviews!!! =)  
**_


	10. Capitulo 10 Me enloqueces

**Hola Hola Hola..**

**gracias gracas gracias a todoos..**

**ESte cap es dedicado a Cintygise.. Graciias x tus mensajees..**

**Bueno en este cap Bella desespera.. da gans de pegarle.. gRR!**

**que lo disfruten! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Me enloqueces.**

Pensé que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, que había sido un sueño pero me equivocaba. El estaba aquí, justo a lado mío, viéndome con sus hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban. Y Yo estaba recostada sobre su pecho en pijama y tapada hasta e cuello.

"_**Entonces es real"**_

Edward había vuelto el día de mi cumpleaños con una vampira hermosa bajo el brazo, yo misma lo había visto besándola y también el me lo había intentado negar todo. Me porte como una estúpida despechada y moría de vergüenza por eso. Haba tratado de seducir a Edward y no pude lograrlo. Definitivamente estaba condenada a su rechazo.

No sabia que me convenía mas, si enfrentarme a lo que paso anoche o solo hacer como que nada había pasado. Aunque por hacer eso ya había conseguido problemas antes de que el se vaya.

Decidí no decir nada, no quería reconocer lo patética que soy. Y si Edward estaba con la pelirroja le haría la vida imposible a ambos_**. "Seguro el también hará como que nada paso"**_

-Hola –susurro, y me miraba con extrema curiosidad.

-Edward… volviste… estoy feliz por eso. –dije mientras lo abrazaba. _**"¡patética!"**_

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte.

Lo decía de verdad, lo vi en sus ojos que brillaban y se veían tan hermosos.

-Como dormiste?

-Bien aunque tuve un sueño muy raro, pero quiero desayunar me acompañas?

Fue muy obvio que no quería hablar y el se dio cuenta, podría jurar que estaba triste pero no entendía porque. Si no decía nada le podría estar con su queridísima Tanya.

Desayune en silencio mientras el me miraba, tome como mil vasos de agua y me sentía bien aunque se que anoche estuve demasiado ebria. "Que habrá pensado Edy de mi"

-Edward me llevas donde Jacob?

-Umm… claro no hay problema. –contesto confundido. La verdad es que no quería pasar en casa. Necesitaba pensar bien que hacer y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo para ayudarme a decidir.

Saque un bolso con ropa de mi cuarto y baje hasta el coche de Edward. El miro el bolso confundido.

-Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

-El domingo de noche estaré en casa. Necesito hablar con Jacob.

El camino transcurrió en silencio y al llegar a casa de Jake simplemente lo mire, sonreí y baje corriendo. Jacob me esperaba afuera de casa y saludo con la mano a Edward, quien respondió de la misma manera.

Hable con Jacob por horas y le conté con detalles todo lo que paso después que desaparecí en la fiesta. El solo habría la boca mucho y ponía los ojos como platos en ciertas partes y soltó una fuerte carcajada cuando le conté mi intento de seducir a Edy.

-Bella creo que haces lo correcto, espera a que el te diga algo, sino olvídalo y sigue como antes.

-Pero y si el esta esperando lo mismo?

-Bueno entonces desespéralo, provócalo, has que llegue al limite y ya no pueda resistirse a ti. Ósea ya sabemos que te adora simplemente acelera las cosas.

-Eres genial Jacob –dije mientras me lanzaba en su cuello para abrazarlo.

-Porque no le das un poco de celos con el chico Newton?

-Crees que funcione?

-Claro que si –grito entusiasmado –llámalo ahora mismo y organiza una salida mañana.

-Suena bien –dije mientras agarraba el celular y llamaba a Mike. Fue muy fácil convencerlo así que quedamos para al día siguiente ir al cine.

Pase casi toda la noche en vela conversando con mi amigo, al día siguiente fuimos a surfear y y a las 4 ya estaba en casa de nuevo. Así que puse en marcha mi plan.

-Aliceee…. Alice…. –pase gritando por la puerta del cuarto de Edward, quien estaba recostado leyendo un libro.

-Aliiiceeee… te necesito ¡¡TENGO UNA CITA!! –enfatice la ultima palabra y escuche como mi hermanito salía del cuarto.

Corrí hacia el mío en donde Alice ya me esperaba con Rose y buscando ropa en mi dormitorio.

-Haber organicémonos –dijo Rose –con quien? a donde? y a que hora?

-Con Mike Newton, al cine y en una hora –dije fingiendo emoción y guiñándole un ojo a Alice que entendió todo de inmediato y me dio una ayudadita. Edward estaba parado en la puerta con cara de muerto _**"JA"**_ pero en ese instante llego la pelirroja lo abrazo y se arrimo en su hombro para poder también ver todo el espectáculo. _**"Estúpida pelirroja"**_

-Oh Bella tienes una cita con Mike –grito Alice –que escondido te lo tenias.

-Umm.. de hecho apenas hoy me lo a pedido y como no hay nada interesante que hacer por aquí –dije mirando a Edy con su novia –mejor me voy al cine con el.

-Eso es genial Bella –grito Rose tirándome un pantalón y una blusa muy pegaditos. Entre corriendo al baño me cambie de ropa y me despeine el cabello. Salí y me puse unas botas y empecé a dar vueltas haciendo gracia. Alice y Rose se reían mientras decían que estaba preciosa. Me maquillaron y me dejaron genial_**. "Esto es demasiado para una simple cita con Newton, pero todo sea por darle celos"**_

-Edy me llevas a Port Angeles? –pregunte poniendo cara angelical.

-Claro –dijo con expresión fría.

Baje corriendo y aunque Mike ya me había mandado un mensaje indicando que estaba llegando a casa y lo que quería es que se encuentren. _**"Para que sientas lo que yo siento"**_ Salí de casa tomando la mano fría de Edward en señal de apuro y Mike ya estaba ahí parqueado esperándome.

-Creo que se me adelantaron –dijo Edy muy muy molesto.

-Ups así veo –dije haciendo una mueca fingida. Me pare en puntitas y bese su mejilla –adiós Edy, te quiero.

Baje corriendo y me subí al carro de Mike. Pase una noche muy aburrida pero sabia que la diversión llegaría en cuanto llegue a casa.

-Gracias Mike, espero que podamos salir mas seguido. –dije sonriendo y Salí corriendo del coche.

Sabia que no era de muy buen gusto usar a Mike, pero no me quedaba de otra. Se lo hubiera pedido a Jacob pero creo que Edward no me hubiera creído nada, todos sabían que mi relación con el era de hermandad.

Al llegar a casa hice mucho ruido al subir y pude ver a Edward sentado en el sofá de su cuarto leyendo otro estúpido libro.

-Hola Edward –dije mientras pasaba por su cuarto para dirigirme al mío.

Entre al baño y me puse la pijama mas pequeña que tenia. _**"Creo que necesitare mas de estas" **_Me tire en la cama, estaba realmente cansada, y el apareció. _**"Hermoso"**_

Tenia el semblante raro, estaba enojado eso se notaba y me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos que me mataban.

-Como pasaste?

-Genial y tu?

-Aburrido –contesto sentándose en el borde de mi cama.

Rodee y recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas fingiendo mas cansancio del que realmente tenia. Y solo murmure _lastima, por lo visto tu novia no es divertida_ y fingí dormir.

Pude escuchar claramente cuando Tanya entro al cuarto y le _dijo "Te ves adorable"._ Adorable le iba a dejar yo la cara si seguía babeando a mi Edy. Aunque creo que mas daño me haría yo del que le causaría a ella. Estaba planeando las posibilidades de pedirle a Alice que la meta en una caja y la mande a la luna cuando perdí el conocimiento y quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente los Cullen se reintegraron a las clases. Alice ya se había graduado pero Jasper y Edward aun tenían que ponerse al día y dar un par de exámenes. Fue verdaderamente perturbante tener a Edward en el instituto clavándome la mirada. Asi que me porte peor que de costumbre para que el me vea. Era un desastre en comportamiento en el instituto pero para tener de buenas a Carlisle y Esme tenia excelentes calificaciones. A la salida del instituto Edward me fue a ver a mi salón para irnos juntos pero lo rechace y le dije que me iba con mis amigos eso lo enfado mas que a cita con Mike.

-Bella si no vienes te obligare.

-Vamos por favor no quiero ir aun a casa, te prometo que me comportare. –le rogué –por favor por favor.

-Has lo que quieras –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con Jasper

Hice una llamada y 10 minutos después de que se fueron Jas y Edy llego Alice en su hermosos porshe amarillo. Fuimos hacia Seattle de compras y esta ves yo no elegi nada. Alice se encargo de todo. Compramos faldas y vestidos, todo muy femenino, zapatos de colores, gafas. También fuimos de nuevo a un salón de belleza para que retocaran el tono de mi cabello.

Alice se metió tanto en el papel de consejera de modas que antes de regresar a casa me metió al baño del centro comercial y me hizo ponerme un vestido negro muy cortito pero encantador.

-Waoo… te ves genial, si con esto no llamas su atención me rindo. –dijo entre risas.

-Gracias Alice eres genial.

Al llegar a casa pasamos por el comedor donde estaban los chicos y Alice me hizo dar una vuelta.

-Les gusta la nueva ropa que compre para Bella?

-Creo que apenas tiene 16 años y no debería andar así –dijo Edward

"_**Hablo el sr moralista"**_

-Y yo creo que tu tienes 90 años y deberías andar con bastón –masculle.

-Punto para Bella –rio Emmet.

Eso me recordaba que vamos 3 Para Bella 0 para Edy, bueno realmente ahí que darle un punto por lo de la noviecita estúpida que trajo, ya que hizo que me parta de celos.

"_**Quedamos 3 Bella 1 Edy"**_

Los siguientes meses fueron muy aburridos y mas con Edward en el instituto porque ya no me dejaba irme con mis amigos aunque de vez en cuando si me escapaba.

-Bella son las 10 de la noche y es miércoles, acaso estas loca? –pregunto Edward enfadado.

-Loca de amor tal ves –dije patéticamente borracha.

Edward me llevo a mi dormitorio, cerré la puerta y me quite la camiseta de un tirón.

-Mira lo que tengo hermanito –dije señalando un piercing que me había hecho esa tarde en mi ombligo –te gusta?

-Bella… en que mier… en que piensas?

-A veces prefiero no pensar en nada –dije muriéndome de risa. Me saque el pantalón de un tumbo y tenia un hermoso cachetero rosado "_**Que fresita**_"

Inmediatamente Edward me tiro una pijama para que me ponga.

-por favor Edy, como si antes no me hubieras visto asi –dije entre risas –que opinas de un tatuaje con tu nombre aquí? –dije mientras señalaba uno de mis senos.

-Bella basta –grito. Se acerco a mí y me puso la blusa de la pijama sin ningún esfuerzo. _**"Estúpido"**_

Me la quite, se la tire en la cara y me metí al baño. No cerré la puerta y empecé a quitarme todo pues quería darme un baño.

-Voy a llamar a Alice para que te ayude, estas demasiado ebria –dijo sin siquiera verme.

-Porque no me ayudas tu? –dije con voz seductora.

-No seas payasa Bella.

-Antes de que te vayas te puedo hacer 1 pregunta?

-solo 1 y rápido antes de que te caigas y te partas la cabeza.

-Puede un vampiro ser gay?

Escuche como un gruñido feroz salía de su pecho y no aguante las carcajadas asi que me senté en el piso del baño porque temía caerme.

-Deja de hablar estupideces y trata de no matarte mientras llega Alice.

A la mañana siguiente estaba con jaqueca y tener a la idiota de Tanya en casa no ayudaba. Mike me iba a buscar de mañana a casa para ir al instituto y todos en casa pensaban que andábamos saliendo. Solo Alice y yo sabíamos la verdad, obvio Mike también. Le dije que estaba enojada con Edward y que por eso no quería ir a la escuela con el, pero le deje bien en claro que no quería nada con el.

Esa tarde no volví a casa y me fui a surfear a la Push con Jacob. Como siempre me olvide de avisar y al llegar a casa me armaron un mega drama, si tuviera un carro creo que nada pasaría. Eric ya me estaba enseñando a manejar asi que no costaría mucho.

-Bella te puedo invitar a salir? –pregunto Edward.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeee? –dije incrédula –Tu quieres salir conmigo? –empecé a reírme nerviosa.

-Si te quiero llevar a que conozcas un lugar.

-Ok vamos.

-Bella son las 12 de la noche.

-Ummm.. –estaba tan borracha que no me había dado cuenta –ok tu pon la fecha y la hora y yo lo anoto en mi agenda.

-No es gracioso –dijo con mala cara.

-y tu novia no se pondrá celosa?

-Sabes que mejor olvídalo.

"_**Mierda"**_ Edward había intentado salir conmigo y una vez mas la había cagado. Definitivamente era una porquería mi vida.

Esa noche no pude dormir y me toco levantarme mas temprano de la normal para terminar mis tarea. Esa noche era el cumpleaños de Ángela por lo que si volvería temprano a casa para cambiarme a tiempo para la fiesta.

Deje que Edward me traiga pero no me quite los auriculares de los orejas ni un segundo por lo tanto evite cualquier conversación posible.

Alice me había comprado ropa y en verdad ahora empezaba creer que se pasaba. Era demasiado provocativo y tampoco era que yo estaba buscando que me violen en una esquina.

Jessica paso por mi para ir a la fiesta juntas pero como siempre tan despistada olvide el regalo de Ángela en casa así que me toco regresar y pedirle a mi hermanito que me lleve. Esa noche Edward estaba vestido demasiado formal y no quise preguntarle nada por no parecer interesada. Se lo veía tan bello_**. "Tan guapo, tan sexi tan…"**_

-Cuídate Bella –dijo con frialdad –no tomes por favor, te vas a enfermar

-Ok, no te preocupes regresare con Jessica.

Se alejo mas rápido de lo normal estaba segura de que tenia algo importante que hacer.

Esa noche no tome ya que se lo había prometido a Edward. No se porque estúpida razón aun le guardaba tanto cariño a ese idiota que me despreciaba, pero ya era muy tarde, yo estaba enamorada hasta los huesos y si el me pidiera mi corazón estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

-Bella tengo algo para ti –dijo Ángela arrastrándome hacia su cuarto.

-Ángela tu eres la cumpleañera no yo.

-No seas boba Bella solo pase recogiendo lo que dejamos haciendo, recuerdas?

Claro que recordaba había hecho que me hagan un piercing con su nombre para mi ombligo. _**"Esto es genial"**_ ahora mi ombligo decía Edy. Hubiera sido mejor que diga _"todo esto pertenece a Edy"_ pero no era conveniente.

Nos fuimos de casa de Ángela temprano y estaba verdaderamente ansiosa de ver a Edward ya que quería demostrarle que estaba sobria y sobre todo enseñarle el _"Edy"_ de mi ombligo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustadooo..**

**Bella se porta mal! En el proximo cap esta el EPOV.. y veran para ke se vistio formal Edy! ¬¬**

**Besiitos..**

**Reviews si les gusto..**

**ah por ahi me pidieron lemmons.. asi que si kieren lemmons dejenlo dicho en un Review.. **

**Si tenia pensado ponerlos pero el rating es T.. o.O ¡¡entonces voteeenn si kieren o no!!! jaja**

**Besiitos..**

**Hasta mañanaaa!!**


	11. Capitulo 11 Confusiones

_**Hello!!! Siento la demora.. mi dormitorio esta en remodelacion esta y la prox semana y se me hace dificil usar la Pc..**_

_**este cap es pekeño.. pero espero les gustee!!**_

_**Besitos..**_

_**gracias x sus Reviews! -- 100! son lo max.. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Confusiones.**_

_**EPOV.**_

Me fastidiaba ver que Bella desperdicie su vida asi, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Ya me había prometido que si ella no recordaba nada yo haría lo mismo, aunque por supuesto yo si recordaba TODO.

No me gustaba que salga con Newton, eso me irritaba. Igual como no me gustaba la nueva ropa que Alice le había comprado. Le quedaba demasiado bien y se la veía demasiado provocativa, y sabía que mis ojos no eran los únicos que se desviaban a sus curvas cuando pasaba frente a mi y eso me ponía de mal humor.

Cada vez que pasaba a mi lado o frente a mi sus faldas cortitas y sus provocativos escotes me decían _"mírame mírame mírame" _y cada vez que me miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones a través de sus pestañas curveadas era como si estuviera viendo el centro de su alma.

Me encontraba en el coche con Carlisle y nos dirigíamos a casa del sr Newton, no me agradaba para nada la idea pero habían insistido en invitarnos a cenar para tratar asuntos que tenían que ver con Bella. Temí que me digan algo como "Bella y Mike se casan" o "Bella y Mike serán papas" _**"LO MATO".**_

Al llegar a casa de los Newton entendí cual era le problema, y mas al ver a los padres de Jessica y Eric también en el garaje.

-Buenas noches –empezó el Sr. Newton –decidimos tener esta conversación esta noche aprovechando que los chicos están en casa de Ángela, por supuesto sus padres están al tanto de todo lo que vamos a hablar.

-La verdad no se que va todo esto –comento la Sra. Stanley –pero me tiene bastante ansiosa.

-De los problemas de nuestros hijos –dijo la Sra. Newton –Ángela, Bella, Jessica, Mike y Eric andan siempre juntos, así que me imagino que sus hijos llegan ala misma hora y en el mismo estado que el nuestro.

-En estado etílico? –pregunto el papa de Eric con una nota de vergüenza, pero todos asintieron menos Carlisle y yo.

-Pues bien yo ya le quite el coche a Eric por ese motivo y le dije que si no dejaba ese vicio lo mandaría a un internado lejos de Forks -Concluyo su madre.

-No creo que sea la mejor solución –concluyo el sr Newton –No creen que deberíamos tener una conversación con nuestros hijos así como la tenemos ahora.

-Todos? –pregunto el Sr: Stanley.

-Si todos –afirmo la Sra. Newton

-Pues no creo que sea la mejor idea –expreso su opinión Carlisle por primera y única vez en la velada.

-Porque? –pregunto sorprendido el padre de Eric.

-Porque creo que es mejor hablar con ellos por separado y buscar el trasfondo del problema –explico Carlisle mientras todos lo miraban con asombro.

-Por ejemplo –continuó –yo se que mi hija, pasa por problemas de adaptación a la familia y estamos trabajando para que todo se solucione rápidamente. _**"Que sabio se lo escucha"**_

-Pues mi hijo no tiene ningún problema –dijo el Sr. Newton.

"_**Pues yo creo que si, uno bien grande de personalidad, autoestima y sicológico. Sicológico por que se cree perrito atrás de mi Bella" **_

-Mi hija tampoco tiene problemas –objeto la Sra. Stanley.

-Eric se encuentra perfectamente –dijo su madre –hasta tiene excelentes calificaciones.

-Bella es la mejor del salón –comente –y eso no significa que este del todo bien.

-Entonces será que los problemas de tu hija atrajeron hacia el vicio a los nuestros? –dijo el Sr. Newton dirigiéndose a Carlisle

"_**maldito Newton interpreto mal mis palabras"**_

-No no creo que sea así, Bella no a forzado a nadie a hacer nada que no quisieran hacer. Estoy totalmente seguro –repuso Carlisle con la voz aun serena.

-Pues yo ya no permitiré que Jessica se vea con tu hija –contesto la madre de la odiosa Jessica Stanley con voz hostil

"_**se nota de donde saco la antipatía esa chica"**_

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea cariño –objeto el Sr. Stanley

-Yo decido lo que le conviene o no a mi hija –mascullo mientras le clavaba una mirada envenenada a su marido –vámonos.

_**"que ejemplo de familia"**_

-Mejor nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Carlisle desviando mi atención –no quisiera que esto empeore, disfruto mucho de su amistad.

Carlisle mantenía le tono amistoso y miraba a todos con amabilidad, en verdad admiraba muchísimo a mi padre adoptivo.

Todos asintieron y salimos de ese lugar. Íbamos camino a casa cuando el teléfono de Carlisle sonó, era Alice. Pude escuchar todo lo que decían desde el otro lado de la línea sin ninguna dificultad.

-Carlisle… Carlisle… Bella sufrirá un accidente…

-Que? Como?

-Carlisle no hay tiempo anda al hospital ahora. Se estrellaran…

-Quienes?

-Bella, Jessica, Eric y Mike. En el carro de Jessica… apura por favor, no lo puedes evitar pero si puedes salvarla su vida corre riesgo.

-te llamo luego Alice gracias.

Carlisle cerró el teléfono y me dedico una mirada llena de curiosidad pero yo no dije nada. Estaba en estado de shock, si algo le ocurría bella yo jamás me lo perdonaría y Alice dijo muy claro _"salvarla"._

Llegamos la hospital y estaban entrando en una camilla a Bella y a sus amigos, los bajaban de una ambulancia y tenían un aspecto fatal. Pero la peor era Bella, su sangre me llamaba y la garganta me ardía con mayor intensidad con cada latido de sus frágil corazón.

"_esta muriendo"_ escuchaba los pensamientos de los paramédicos. Me desesperaba verla así.

"_**Bella, pequeña resiste"**_

Carlisle entro corriendo a la sala de emergencias y yo me tuve que quedar afuera esperando respuestas, pero el tiempo pasaba y Carlisle no salía, toda la familia llego preguntando lo que sucedía.

Alice nos dio detalles del accidente, al menos o que ella había podido apreciar.

Bella iba conduciendo el coche de Jessica ya que ella estaba muy borracha y Bella no había tomado nada en toda la noche, pero no tenia mucha experiencia en el volante. Eric y Jessica comenzaron a moverse y a hacer demasiado ruido en el carro y Bella perdió el control. Vi como se estrello contra un árbol.

-Todo esto es culpa de su hija –grito la mama de Jessica queriendo irse contra Esme. Pero su esposo y Emmet lo evitaron. Esme puso cara de dolor y pidió disculpas.

-No debes disculparse de nada mama –dijo Alice fingiendo estar serenos –Bella no es la que venia borracha en el carro.

-Ella venia manejando –acuso la madre de Jessica.

-Pero no venia tomando y les hizo el favor de manejar el carro y evitar que su hija se matara por manejar en estado etílico –dijo Emmet ya perdiendo el control.

-Querida cálmate-trato de tranquilizarla el Sr. Stanley pero llegaron los papas d Eric y de Mike y todo empeoro.

-Sabia que esto terminaría asi –dijo la madre de Mike lanzándole una mirada de odio a Esme.

"No aguantare un desplante mas a Esme"

-Podrían parar de acusar a mi hermana? –Pidió Jasper –si no se han enterado era la única sobria en el carro. Y la que peor esta a causa de la irresponsabilidad de todos.

Jasper tranquilizo un poco el clima y Ángela llego para contar como Bella se había ofrecido a manejar ya que era la única sobria y también relato el estado en el que estaban los demás chicos.

-Uds. tendrán que responder por todo lo que le pase a nuestra hijA -gimió la madre de Jessica dirigiéndose a Esme.

-Ya estuvo bueno -objeto Emmet –no aguantare un desplante mas con mi madre. Necesita dibujitos para terminar de entender que Bella solo quiso ayudar?

-Emmet por favor no seas grosero –dijo Esme con voz suave.

-NO voy a soportar una grosería mas para mi madre –dijo Emmet dirigiéndose la Sr. Stanley y este solo acepto llevándose a su esposa mas lejos de nosotros.

Ya Estaba amaneciendo cuando Carlisle salió junto con Jessica y Mike. Eric y Bella tendrían que quedarse mas tiempo ya que tenían huesos rotos. Mientras los muñequitos de porcelana de sus papas solo tenían golpes y rasguños.

-Eric podrá salir en pocas horas –dijo Carlisle para calmar a sus padres –tiene una pierna fracturada pero no es nada grave.

-Gracias Dr. Cullen –dijo educadamente a mama de Eric-y su hija como se encuentra?

-Ella se rompió la cabeza por el impacto, perdió mucha sangre y se fracturo un brazo –dijo Carlisle con voz seca –estamos esperando que se vaya el efecto de la anestesia para ver si la puedo llevar a casa.

-Ojala se recupere pronto –dijo amablemente la mama de Eric.

Carlisle solo asintió y regreso a emergencias.

Bella pasó mal 3 días, con fuertes jaquecas y pérdidas de sangre. Iba a tener que estar con el brazo enyesado 3 meses y eso la tenia de mal humor. Después de 1 semana en el hospital la llevamos a casa aun con sueros y con medicamentos pero ya estaba mejor, nos prometió que no bebería más y nos juro que no había tenido la culpa del accidente.

Espere que pase un tiempo antes de hablar con ella, teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar y no esperaría un día mas. A un mes del accidente en el carro de Jessica decidí hablar con Bella aprovechando que se encontraba mejor.

-Tenemos que hablar –dije cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Ella me miro con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, aun con la mano enyesada. Tenia un short lila y una blusa blanca, se la veía tan inocente aunque su rostro y su cuerpo reflejaban que ya no era una niña.

-Umm… dime Edy… este Edward –dijo nerviosa. Tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella así como pensaba hacerlo ahora. _**"Esta encantadora"**_

-Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunte.

-Si gracias –contesto esbozando una sonrisa que me hubiera dejado sin aliento si es que aun respirara.

-Te traje un chocolate.

Me senté en el borde de su cama y extendí mi mano para pasárselo.

-Es mi favorito Edy… gracias –dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi para abrazarme.

Justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y enseguida supe quien era y lo que sucedía.

"_**Mierda, Tanya impertinente. Jodete tu y tus problemas"**_

-Edward disculpa la interrupción, pero necesito…

-Tanya estoy ocupado con Bella espera…

Bella tomo mi rostro y lo movió hacia ella, me miro con sus ojos dulces y susurro: _ve, yo te espero._

"_**Eres tan hermosa"**_

Baje a regañadientes pero al leer los pensamientos de Carlisle me puse alerta.

"_El anda cerca"_

Todos estaban en el comedor reunidos y preocupados porque el vampiro que había sobrevivido en Denali andaba rondando Forks. Escuche lo que todos decían sin prestar mucha atención, solo sabia que debía cuidar de Bella y asentía cuando era necesario. Mi mente volaba en otra dirección.

Una vez acabada la charla subí a ver a Bella que estaba ahí esperándome, como que nunca me hubiera ido.

-Volviste –dijo como si le sorprendiera verme.

-Te dije que volvería.

-Pensé que tu novia no te lo permitiría –comento arqueando una ceja. "_**Dios mio que bella"**_

-Bella… Tanya no es mi novia.

-Pero ella esta interesada en ti, se le nota –dijo con voz apenada –tal ves deverias estar con ella, creo que te conviene mas que cualquier otra.

-Quieres que me consiga una novia pronto? –pregunte entre risas. Bella tenia cara de celosa. _**"O es mi imaginación?"**_

-No es eso Edy… solo quiero que seas feliz.

"_**Esta niña me voltea tanto el mundo que hasta me dejo llamar Edy"**_

-Pues yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien –dije mirándola fijamente, vi como se dilataron sus ojos y tome valentía para decirle todo –pero dudo que ella quiera a alguien como yo.

-Alguien como tu? Pero si tú eres hermoso Edy. –dijo entre risas.

-No juegues Bella. La verdad es que me alegra que pienses eso.

Cogí un poco de aire y me senté junto a ella, puso su libro a un lado y se recostó en mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien sentir su cuerpo calentito sobre el mío.

-Edward te regalare un espejo por tu cumpleaños –dijo bromeando._** "O no bromeaba?"**_

-Mírate –continuo –tienes unos ojos hermosos que pasan del dorado al negro, un cabello perfecto y hueles demasiado bien. A quien no le podrías agradar?

-Sabes que eso es por ser vampiro, y no me hace especial.

-Ok entonces dejemos a un lado el físico –dijo sonrojándose. "_**Amo cuando se ruboriza"**_

-Eres tierno, caballeroso, respetuoso, muy inteligente, les mentes, fuerte, rápido y eres adorable –mi rio con sus grandes ojos –eres un apersona maravillosa y podría pasar toda la tarde diciéndote los motivos por los que cualquier chica estaría loca por ti.

"_**Pero yo no quiero a cualquier chica, te quiero a ti"**_

Sera esto un a señal de que debo decirle todo? No me importa se lo diré y dejare de andar con juegos de niños. Ella me gusta, me encanta, estoy enamorado y se lo diré.

-Sabes –empecé –creo que jamás sabré lo que ella realmente piensa si no le digo lo que yo pienso primero.

-Si tienes razón –dijo suavemente.

-Así que….

La maldita puerta sonó de nuevo.

-Adelante –dijo Bella.

"_**Emmet te pateare el trasero"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Emmetcito tenia ke ser.. jajajaja el sig cap es graciiosooooo!!!**_

_**se los digO solo xke este fue mucho drama!! jajaja**_

_**xfis REVIEWS REWVIEWS si les gustooooo!!!**_

_**tratare de actualizar lo antes posibleee!!! =)**_

_**Besitooo! =*  
**_


	12. Capitulo 12 Ahora o nunca

**Hola.. **

**Disculpen la demora.. como les dije mi dormitorio esta en remodelaciion y se me hace complicado usar la PC!**

**Este cap me encantaa.. en verdad..**

**espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.**

**

* * *

**

**Ahora o nunca**

_**EPOV.**_

-¡Hey! No interrumpo nada verdad? –pregunto Emmet. _**"tan considerado como siempre"**_

-Solo estábamos conversando hermanito, que sucede? –contesto apresurada Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Para ella todo lo que tenga que ver con Emmet era sinónimo de diversión.

-Todo bien Edward? Parece que Bella te hubiera estado diciendo que te odia o que quisieras pegarme. Tienes una cara terrible. _**"De hecho planeaba sacarte a patadas apenas cruces la puerta pedazo de imprudente"**_

-Si si, sigue. –El maldito me devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia, estaba disfrutando del momento. _**"te pateare mas tarde"**_

-Bueno ya que te encuentras mejor Bella, pensé que podríamos ir los 6 a dar un paseo en moto a Port Ángeles y entrar al cine. Que opinan? –pregunto Emmet.

-Me parece genial –dijo entusiasmada Bella –y que película quieren ver?

"_**Otra mas que se mete donde no la llaman"**_

-Una de vampiros sangrientos que comen muchachitas inválidas de 16 años –dijo Alice atravesando la puerta y tirándose a la cama de Bella en su mejor intento por parecer aterradora.

-¡¡¡Me encanta la idea!!! –grito Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alice –eres genial.

-Que opinas tu Edward? Vienes verdad? –pregunto el Sr prudencia (Emmet)

-Por supuesto.

Alice ya estaba eligiéndole ropa a Bella así que yo bese su frente y Salí del dormitorio para darle un poco de intimidad. Fui a mi recamara agarre una cámara, mi chaqueta y las llaves de la moto de Bella que yo manejaba. Esperaba que cuando se ponga mejor le pueda enseñar a conducirla.

Todos estábamos en el garage esperando a Bella y uando llego supe que la espera había valido la pena. Venia mas hermosa que de costumbre. _**"Verdaderamente preciosa"**_

Los demás arrancaron las motos, pero yo la fui a recoger a la puerta de la casa y le entregue una caja plateada –Abrela.

Ella me miro con confusión pero la abrió, adentro había una carta y una caja mas pequeña color rosa. Me volvió a mirar con desesperación.

-Hoy es san valentin Bella –explique.

-Esto… emmm… yo no tengo nada para ti. Se me había olvidado, pasado por alto la fecha. –dijo sonrojándose.

-Tranquila mi amor… "la llame mi amor?"

-Umm… tranquila Bella –corregí apresurado –es tu regalo de cumpleaños, nunca lo viste. Pero es sobre si es por san Valentín, ábrelo al regreso.

-Bella abrió la caja rosa y me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Esto ya era mio –dijo levantando la pulsera que decía "mi ángel" en el aire.

-Pero esto es nuevo –dije señalando el corazón de cristal que tenia en el otro extremo.

-Es hermoso, gracias.

Bese su frente y la lleve hacia la moto, guarde el sobre en su chaqueta y deje la caja en la escalera del garaje.

El viaje fue silencioso, Bella venia cantando una canción que no identificaba mientras mi mente vagaba pensando lo que haría hoy, pues tenia que aclarar todo con bella y no esperaría que pase un dia mas.

-Hey! Pensé que te habías convertido en tortuga -bromeo Emmet.

-Payaso, ya tienen los boletos?

-Si compramos para ti y para Bella también –dijo Alice.

-Perfecto, entremos entonces –dije tomando a Bella de la mano.

Fue una reacción y no pensé en cuanto lo hice, Bella tampoco puso resistencia, solo me miro y sonrio. Tome eso como que le había agradado que vaya caminando con ella de la mano.

"_Se los ve lindos, hacen muy buena pareja" _escuche los pensamientos de Rose, que al saber que la escucharía volteo y me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-En serio? Pregunte viéndola. Y ella solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"_**hacemos bonita pareja! Ja ja"**_

Entramos a la sala a tiempo para coger buenos asientos, asi que nos sentamos en la ultima fila. Bella estaba entre Emmet a su izquierda y yo a su derecha. Asi que fue un poco incomodo tener a Emmet a lado y no poder decir todo lo que quería.

-Tu jamás has hecho algo tan monstruoso verdad? –me pregunto Bella estremeciéndose por una escena en la que un grotesco vampiro devora viva a una pequeña niña.

-No y jamás lo haría. Eso es ficción Bella, nosotros solo nos alimentamos de sangre. –dije entre risas –jamas comemos carne humana.

-Pero te puesto que si te muerde te sacaría un buen pedazo de sangre –objeto Emmet entre cuchicheos –aunque no te coma entera.

"_**JA JA JA. Tan chistosito"**_

Bella se acomodo suavemente en mi hombro y aun seguíamos tomados de la mano. Sin mucho esfuerzo bese su frente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero…

-Mira mira Bella así me subo yo a la espalda del oso antes de clavarle los colmillos en su cuello. gRR –dijo emocionado Emmet rompiendo el momento. _**"Imprudente"**_

Bella solo se reía y se estremecía con las cosas espeluznantes que se veían en esa horrenda película. Para mi no tenia nada que ver con vampiros. Parecían caníbales, en lo personal no se la recomendaría a nadie.

Salimos del cine y Emmet no paraba de hablar de cómo el podría acabar con todos esos vampiros el solo y en media hora _**"fanfarrón"**_

Les dije a mis hermanos que llevaría a Bella a comer algo antes de regresar a casa, aun era temprano asi que no había ningún problema.

-Esteee… Edward –me dijo Emmet –Rose y yo no vamos a casa y Alice y Jasper también. Carlisle y Esme también tenían planes asi que…

-Tranquilos yo me quedare con Bella, no hay problema.

Emmet me guiño un ojo y se fueron todos juntos. Yo agarre la moto y me fui con Bella hacia la "Bella Italia" un restaurante que no quedaba muy lejos. Bella pidió ravioles al pesto y estuvimos conversando sin apuros. Pasamos un momento verdaderamente agradable, ella me contaba lo que pensaba sobre nosotros y nuestra alma, estaba segura que no éramos unos desalmados y quería ser uno de nosotros. Según ella ya estaba decidido.

De regreso a casa trate de no ir a mucha velocidad, todo por alargar el momento. Era la primera vez que Bella y yo hablábamos asi, sin pelear, sin estar ella borracha o yo enojado. _**"Y era genial"**_

Al llegar a casa Bella subió a su dormitorio y yo me dirigía al mio pero me interrumpió.

-Edward…

-Si?

-No volverán a casa verdad? –pregunto

-No, todos tienen planes.

-Ven quédate conmigo, no quiero que estés solito la noche de san Valentín –dijo viéndome con sus hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban –si es necesario no dormiré en toda la noche.

Tenía la sonrisa mas encantadora que había visto en mi vida por lo que me convenció inmediatamente. Me acerque a ella y pase mi brazo por su hombre mientras caminábamos hacia su dormitorio. _"Que delicioso aroma tiene"_

-Umm… me voy a duchar. No te muevas –dijo riéndose y yo me quede lo mas quieto posible. Creo que se asusto al verme tan quieto y se acerco.

-Edward estas bien? –chillo.

-Buuu.

-Eso no es gracioso Edward, pensé que te había pasado algo?

-Tu dijiste que me quedara quieto.

Puso sus manos en su cintura y frunció el seño sacándome la lengua de un amanera tan graciosa que no pude contener las carcajadas. Entro al baño apurada mientras yo me quitaba mi chaqueta y me recostaba en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Me pareció muy poco el tiempo que Bella se demoro pero aparentemente era porque estaba muy concentrado en mis propios pensamientos.

-Ya volví –dijo esbozando su mejor sonrisa. Estaba verdaderamente bella.

"_**Me encanta esta mujer"**_

Llevaba una pijama rosa a juego, era un diminuto short y una blusa muy pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver un pequeño dije en su ombligo.

-Bella… que es eso? –dije señalando el piercing de su ombligo.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle era uqe era para el, me puse verdaderamente nerviosa.

-Es tu regalo de San Valentín –dije mientras me acercaba a el. El estaba recostado en mi cama así que recorrí el espacio que nos separaba y me pare justo su lado. El levanto un poco mi blusa con su mano para examinar el pequeño dije y mientras el estaba concentrado examinándolo tire de mi blusa y la deje caer en el piso.

-Para que lo veas mejor –dije riéndome. Cargaba un top rosa asi que pensé que no era demasiado tentador

–Dice "EDY" ahí, ves? –dije señalando el pequeño piercing.

-Tu estas mal de la cabeza Bella –dijo entre risas. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me recostó suavemente a su lado _**"espectacular, es mi oportunidad"**_

-No te gusta? –dije haciendo un puchero.

-No, no es eso cariño… _**"me llamo cariño"**_ mi corazón latía a un ritmo estremecedor, pensé que me iba a dar un ataque cardiaco hay mismo.

-Entonces? –pregunte con verdadera curiosidad y viendo sus hermosos ojos.

-Es solo que no le encuentro razón a que lleves mi nombre colgando en tu ombligo –contesto tratando de evitar la risa.

-Es que es imposible ponerlo en mi corazón de esa manera –dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho –aunque tu lo ocupas todo.

-Eso es verdad? –dijo sorprendido.

-Acaso no lo notas? –conteste con otra pregunta.

-Oh he olvidado algo espera aquí por favor –dijo para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Me quede congelada pensando que podría pasar para que Edward salga así de mi dormitorio, tal ves algo que dije. Pero el regreso enseguida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me tenias tan distraído que olvide por completo que debería haber alguien mas en casa aparte de nosotros –susurro en mi oído. _**"Tanya, maldita zorra"**_

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi expresión porque inmediatamente me dio una explicación.

-Se a marchado esta tarde a ver a su familia, regresara la próxima semana para ver si el otro vampiro sigue por aquí.

Me estremecí al pensar que vuelva la estúpida que se quería meter entre mi Edy y yo y el lo tomo como que me diera miedo el vampirito que andaba suelto. _**"Que suerte"**_

-No te pasara nada, yo te protegeré –susurro en mi oído.

Gire de tal forma que volví a quedar recostada en su pecho, pero esta vez me encontraba totalmente encima de el y podía sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío.

-No tengo miedo de nada cuando estoy contigo.-dije casi entre susurros.

El paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y beso mi frente.

-Edward tu me quieres? –pregunte y me sentí patética por hacerlo.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas. –contesto sin despegar sus labios de mi cabello.

-Como me quieres? –pregunte y el sabia a lo que me refería _**"muero si me dices hermanita"**_

No contestaba así que con levante mi cara totalmente roja como un tomate y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, esta noche no me quedaría de nuevo a medias. Me moví un poco para arriba para que mi rostro quede a la altura del suyo y volví a susurrar la pregunta con mis labios muy cerca de los suyos. Prácticamente rosándose.

El no hablo, no contesto, simplemente puso sus dedos entre mis cabello y empujo mis labios contra los suyos. Me dio un beso tierno que hizo que me estremezca, el asumió que tenia frio por o que se separo peor yo muy necia seguía sus labios y lo volví a besar demostrándole que no tenia frio para nada.

Se sentía tan bien el contacto de sus fríos labios con los mías, pase mi lengua por el borde de sus labios t sentí como sus manos viajaban a través de mi espalda.

-Bella, te amo y se que esto esta mal –dijo suavemente mientras tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos y me miraba con dulzura. Sus ojos brillaban y me tenían hipnotizada, no sabia que contestar, trate de ordenar mis pensamientos recordando al menos lo que le me había dicho.

-Porque esta mal? –pregunte con un hilo de voz y aun perdida en sus hermosos ojos.

-Porque no soy bueno para ti y debería alejarme –su voz, aunque era un leve susurro, demostraba verdadera preocupación. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Eres todo lo que necesito, no puedo pedir mas.

Sonrió y suspiro antes de volver a besarme, mis manos se encontraban recorriendo cada parte de su rostro perfecto, mientras el recorría las líneas de mi cuerpo. Ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había solución, yo lo amaba y el a mi y ahora nadie nos podría separar

-Bella…

-Shh… no digas nada, por favor. –Intente volver a besarlo, pero el me separo recostándome en la cama y girando un poco para quedar ligeramente sobre mi.

-Me mataran por esto –dijo, pero tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces que nadie se entere –susurre buscando sus labios lentamente.

El ya no se resistió y me siguió el juego, juguetee un poco con su camiseta antes de quitársela totalmente. Me perdí en la perfección de su cuerpo, en su pecho, su abdomen. Sentía como sus musculosos brazos estrechaban mi frágil cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era que esa noche no tenga fin.

Su celular sonó así que se levanto y yo quede acostada y con la respiración entrecortada, mi corazón latía aun ritmo inhabitual.

-Tranquila, solo guárdame el secreto…. Lo sabia, eres genial.

Colgó y se sentó en el filo de la cama, me acerque y me senté en sus piernas abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Que sucede? -Pregunte mientras besaba su garganta.

-Alice, nos ha visto…

-No importa lo que haya visto o es algo malo? –pregunte

-No es malo, pero es muy…

No deje que termine de hablar y le di un besito muy tierno.

-Te quiero Edy yes lo único que me importa –agarre su celular, lo apague y lo puse en mi velador. El se acerco tomándome por la cintura.

-Eres lo mas importante que tengo y no dejare que nada te lastime, ni siquiera yo. Volvió a besarme y ahora sus besos reflejaban pasión. Recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos haciendo que me estremezca una y otra vez. Yo hacia lo mismo siguiendo la línea de su pecho y su abdomen, hasta que intente deshacerme de su pantalón. Supe que el se do cuenta porque fue el fin del beso.

-Bella…

-Por favor… no quiero que esto termine aquí o que mañana cuando me levanta quede como que si nada hubiera pasado. Demuéstrame que ahora esto es de verdad.

Me abrazo fuertemente, sonrió y me dio un beso en la garganta, sentía como sus labios descendían desde mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula y su roce provocaba una sensación única e mi piel. Intente una vez mas desabrochar su pantalón y esta vez no puso resistencia. _**"Genial"**_

Baje el cierre del pantalón y sentí como sus manos tomaron las mía s y la pusieron en su cuello y medio minuto después su pantalón ya estaba tirado en el piso. Tenía a mi Edy frente a mi tan solo en unos diminutos bóxers.

Me sonroje porque quería alejarme para poder observarlo mejor, pero tenia miedo y no queria que hubiera ni medio centímetro de distancia entre nosotros. Empecé a luchar con el short de mi pijama y fue mucho mas fácil que el botón del pantalón de Edward y esta cayo al suelo sola sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sentí como Edward se tensionaba y un segundo después me encontraba recostada sobre su cuerpo en la cama. Ambos estábamos solo en ropa interior, besándonos muy apasionadamente y sin nada que nos detenga, estaba luchando con la parte de mi cerebro que me decía que esto tan solo era un sueño, pero cuando sentía el gélido rocxe de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo sabia que estaba despierta y con el hombre de mis sueños a mi lado.

Me desabroche el sostén y me lo quite de un tirón. Edward dio un gruñido sordo y me volteo dejándome de espaldas sobre mi cama y tapada como un capullo con una colcha. Me abrazo fuertemente y puso mi rostro contra su pecho.

-Mi amor, no puedo, esto no debe ser así -susurro -Tu te mereces algo mejor.

-Edward…

Me tapo la boca y susurro –esto será en otro momento, en otro lugar y de una manera distinta.

* * *

**Ahhh.. me encanta.**

**Espere les haya gustado.. **

**kiero REVIEWS pa ke me cuenten ke tal les pareciiO! =)**

**Y por si acaso aun queda mucha historia por delante!!**

**Besiitos..**


	13. Capitulo13 Sin oponer resistencia

**Hola a todos..**

**Gracias por los mens y disculpen la demora.. =)**

**ste cap me gusta mucho es muy tierno.. espero que lo disfruten..**

**

* * *

**

**Sin oponer resistencia.**

_**BPOV:**_

Al amanecer pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero desperté en ropa interior por lo que supe que todo había sucedido realmente. _**"VAYA"**_

A un lado tenia una nota que decía:  
_**"Salí a cazar, espero haber llegado antes de que despiertes. Ah, tambien espero me disculpes por lo de anoche.**_

_**Con amor, Edward."**_

Me levante y busque en mi chaqueta el sobre que Edward me había dado la noche anterior, lo abrí y saque un papel que decía: "_**Te amo. Discúlpame por ser un cobarde"**_

Suspire fuertemente y entre a ducharme, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Edward asi que hice todo de volada. Salí envuelta en una toalla y ahí estaba el. Precioso como siempre y viéndome con sus ojos que me hipnotizaban.

"_**fascinante"**_

-Te daré un poco de intimidad –dijo riéndose mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-No es necesario –conteste apresurada mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Pues creo que es mejor que no te fíes mucho de mi. No se en que momento vaya a perder totalmente la cordura –dijo entre risas.

-Insinúas que yo te provoco?

-Nooo –dijo irónicamente –para nada mi vida.

Nos miramos por un largo instante, el con su sonrisa picara y yo sonrojada. Me impine para besarlo y el me ayudo agachándose un poco. Rodee mis brazos en su cuello para que sepa que no lo dejaría escapar.

El termino el beso y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera ferozmente.

-Ya regreso amor –dijo sin despegar sus brazos de mi cintura –vístete si?

-Ok, no me demoro –dije dándole un besito fugaz.

Había buen tiempo asi que me puse un short y una blusa no tan abrigada. Lo llame casi con un susurro, sabia que me escucharía. El abrió la puerta y entro con mi desayuno. Me estaba peinando y me fije de la foto que colgaba de mi espejo. Era de Edward y mia en nuestra moto_**. "Precioso"**_

-Me gusta-dije señalándola.

-La tome ayer y ni te diste cuenta –sonrió.

-Me sorprendes –admití.

Desayune apresurada mientras el me miraba con asombro. Al terminar nos acostamos juntos en mi cama, abrazados y conversamos toda la mañana. Estaba profundamente enamorada de mi hermanito.

Salimos a almorzar a Port Ángeles y todo era perfecto, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida.

-Bella, esto tiene que ser un secreto –dijo mientras yo comía.

-Lo se –admití –no me gusta mucho la idea, pero no quiero que tengamos ningún problema.

-Dudo que pueda fingir mucho lo que siento, a partir de ahora no me separare casi nunca de ti. –dijo traspasándome con su hermosa mirada.

-Me agrada escuchar eso.

-Me fascina cuando te sonrojas –dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad antes de regresar a casa. Edward me advirtió que cuando regresemos a casa ya todos estarían hay por lo que aprovechamos nuestros últimos momentos a solas. Caminábamos tomados de la mano, nos tomamos fotos muy divertidas y de vez en cuando nos parábamos a darnos besos dulces.

Estaba pasando la mejor tarde de mi vida y no tuve que fingir ni esconder lo que sentía. Cada que quería lo abrazaba y le decía cuanto lo amaba.

-Tenemos que regresar –dijo mientras me besaba.

-No quiero –dije haciendo un puchero

-Yo tampoco, pero toca.

-Te amo –dije sonriendo y escondiéndome en su pecho.

-Yo también mi amor.

Pase todo el camino en el coche bien recostada sobre su hombro y me quede dormida. Al llegar a casa me despertó con un suave beso y me deslumbro con su sonrisa. Vi las motos en el garaje por lo que sabía que ya estaba regresando a la realidad.

Entramos a la casa aun abrazados ya que normalmente lo hacíamos. A pesar de haber dormido bastante me encontraba agotada producto de la mala noche y la emoción de todo lo que había pasado. Saludamos a todos y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Edward me acompaño y me dejo en mi cama acostada.

Desperté sintiendo un gélido beso en mi frente y sentí su frio aliento rozar mi rostro.

-Como dormiste mi amor?

-Bien, pensé que tu no estarías aquí conmigo –dije apenada.

-Ya antes me quedaba a verte dormir, así que no creo que esto sea peligroso.

"_**Mas bello imposible"**_

-Te adoro –dije sonrojándome.

-Tenemos que ir al instituto. Te espero abajo, no demores.

-No te vayas, yo me cambio en el baño.

Asintió y corrí al baño a asearme y vestirme llevando lo primero que vi en mano. Pero me olvide de coger blusa así que tuve que salir en top y Edward estaba afuera. Primero abrí la puerta, respire hondo por miedo a que se enoje y Salí.

-Lo siento me olvide de la blusa –dije sonriendo mientras el me miraba. Me devolvió la sonrisa asi que supe que no estaba enojado. _**"Genial"**_

Me acerque a mi armario a buscar una blusa pero me atraparon unos brazos por la cintura y sentí sus labios acariciar mi cuello.

-Eres irresistible –susurro en mi oído.

Hizo que me estremezca de la cabeza a los pies pero seguí buscando algo que ponerme. Me gire para darle la cara y lo bese. El se alejo y fue el mismo quien me puso la blusa.

-Mejor nos apresuramos antes que alguien venga por ti –dijo sin separarnos.

-No quiero apurarme cuando estoy haciendo algo tan divertido –susurre volviendo a presionar mis labios contra los de el.

-Mejor dejamos la diversión para mas tarde –murmuro mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

"_**Que sexi es mi Edward"**_

Asentí y le agarre la mano fuertemente. Salimos para el comedor y me dejo ahí desayunando mientras iba al coche a esperar a Jasper.

El día en el instituto transcurrió con normalidad. Por primera vez después del accidente pude ver a mis amigos y aclarar todo lo que paso. Me sentí incomoda, pero al menos sabíamos que todo había quedado aclarado. Decidimos el sábado salir a la playa para volver a reanudar nuestros lazos de amistad.

Me invitaron al salir de clases a tomar helado, pero quería disfrutar del regreso a casa en compañía de Edward.

El me estaba esperando a la salida del salón con su hermosa sonrisa que me hacia sentir en la luna. Caminamos abrazados hacia el coche y Jasper hacia muecas, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Al llegar a casa almorcé y las chicas bajaron emocionadas a invitarme de compras. No pude decirles que no_**. "Es ropa nueva"**_

Le lance un beso a Edward antes de salir y me fui con mis hermanas de shopping.

La tarde fue demasiado divertida y cuando llegamos a casa Edward estaba en el piano, se lo veía demasiado hermoso. Quería correr y darle un beso que me deje sin aliento, pero aun había mucha gente merodeando. Me acerque lentamente hacia el y me senté sobre el piano sonriendo.

-Te extrañe –dijo deslumbrándome con su sonrisa perfecta.

-Yo también te extrañe –conteste mientras me fijaba que nadie nos este viendo.

Me senté en sus piernas y le di un beso en el cuello. Sentí como se estremeció así que decidí portarme bien

-Me enseñas –dije señalando el piano.

-Todo lo que quieras –sonrió.

"_**No deberías decir eso"**_

Empezó a tocar con mis manos bajo las de el, así que parecía que yo tocara y me quede maravillada, se sentía muy bien el roce de sus manos y no pude evitar recordar como sus manos y su boca la noche pasada recorrieron mi piel.

Al anochecer Edward se fue a mi dormitorio y me dormí entre sus brazos, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada pero no a que me arrullara con sus besos y sus caricias.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Ya llevábamos varios meses saliendo a escondidas con Bella y cada vez todo se ponía mas serio. Nadie se daba cuenta, pero Bella y yo ya casi no pasábamos separados. Noas habia tocado hacer varias locuras para poder estar juntos. Gracias al cielo la unica que sabia todo era Alice y de cierta manera nos ayudaba.

Estabamos metidos en el armario de mi cuarto, la loca de Bella se escondio para darme un sorpresa pero obviamente yo sabia que estaba ahi. Sin hacer ruido al entrar abri la puerta del armario y me encerre ahi con ella. La hice brincar del susto.

-Se supone que yo te daria a ti la sorpresa -dijo con su vocesita seductora.

-Oh estoy sorprendido -dije fanfarroneando un poco -nunca me imagine encontar a mi sexi novia metida en mi armario.

-Yo sexi? no te burles Edward.

La tome por la cintura ay atraje hacia mi. Bese su hombro y subi por su cuello hasta llegar a su oido mientras mis manos bajaban de su cintura. -si, demasiado sexi -susurre en su oido.

-Eres demasiado...

La interrumpi con un beso y la arrime a la pared del armario quitandome la camiseta y arrebatandole su blusa. una de mis manos descendio hasta su pierna y la subi hasta mi cintura para poder estrecharla mas contra mi. Pero unos pensamientos me detuvieron.

_**"Edward en 5 minutos Carlisle pensara ir a tu dormitorio para hablar contigo. No es nada malo lo que te quiere decir, pero si seria malo que te encuentre en el armario con Bella."**_

-Carlisle viene pequeña -dije vistiendola apresuradamente y acomodandole el cabello antes de salir.

Habiamos tenido tantas experiencias como esa y resultaba tan divertido. Claro tener a Alice d nuestro lado ayudaba por lo que siempre la llenabamos de regalos.

Una noche regrese de caza en la madrugada y fui al dormitorio de Bella. La encontré llorando.

-Bella… amor que sucede?

-Edward ya no quiero que nos veamos a escondidas, quiero que todos sepan que eres mio y que yo soy tuya –susurro entre sollozos.

-Pero que paso amor? Porqué estas así?

Me acoste a su lado para consolarla.

-Escuche que te podrías ir si la situación empeoraba, y como Tanya decía que…

La abrace y bese su frente –escúchame amor –dije entre susurros –No te dejare jamás, te lo prometo.

-Ella dijo que si te ibas con ella a Alaska haría de todo para que no vuelvas, para que te quedes con ella, que ahora te ve tan feliz y cree que su estancia aquí es la razón y…

-Bella… Bella mi vida no te pongas así, tu sabes que tu y solo tu eres la razón de que mi vida haya cogido sentido…

-Vámonos –me interrumpió –vámonos lejos. Donde no importe lo que piensen los demás.

-Bella, eso no es tan sencillo –objete.

-Por favor Edward. Yo te necesito y te quiero en todo momento. Vámonos.

La estreche entre mis brazos y la bese con adoración. No podía permitirme ver como la persona que mas amaba en este mundo lloraba. Seque sus lágrimas con mis manos mientras la seguía besando. Bese sus ojos y todo su rostro.

-Nos iremos –susurre en su oído –si eso te hace feliz nos iremos apenas termines el instituto. Esta bien?

-Gracias –murmuro mientras se acostaba en mi pecho –no me dejes por favor.

Se acomodo sobre mí y me beso de una manera diferente sin dejar de llorar así que la tome entre mis brazos dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que dejara de sentirse así. Mis manos se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo, desde su espalda pasando por su cintura, su cadera hasta llegar a sus muslos. Sabía que si permitía que esto avance después no iba a tener fin. Pero yo no quería que pare y ella tampoco.

Sentía como su cálido cuerpo se estremecía ante cada caricia. Estaba extasiado disfrutando de la persona que amaba, empecé a querer mas y no sabia si era seguro así que decidí solo dejarme llevar. Me deshice de su pequeña blusa y de mi camiseta para poder sentir su cuerpo mas cerca. Mi boca se deslizaba por su garganta inspirando su aroma. Ella empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón y esta vez no la detuve porque quería que lo haga.

Me volteé y con un rápido movimiento me deshice de ellos y la ayude con su short. Una vez as estábamos en ropa interior besándonos sin frenos. Pero la diferencia la hacia que esta vez llegaría hasta el final, estaba muerto de ganas por tener a Bella totalmente entre mis brazos y demostrarle todo lo que significaba para mi. La bese toda y le repetía mil veces que la amaba y que solo quería que fuera feliz.

Sentía las cálidas manos de Bella tocar todo mi cuerpo y cada roce causaba una sensación nueva. Bella se empezó a quitar lo poco de ropa que le quedaba y empecé a sentir temor de lastimarla, pero el deseo me controlaba y el amor tan grande que sentía por ella me dominaba.

-Hoy no quiero hacerlo –susurro –cuando estemos totalmente solos será mejor. Pronto nos iremos lejso y ya nadie se interpondra entre nossotros.

Le respondí a su petición con un beso, pero que no hagamos el amor esa noche no significaba que las cosas terminaran ahí. Los dos nos desprendimos de toda nuestra ropa y vi como ella se sonrojaba cuando me alejaba para observarla, era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Me perdí en las curvas de su cuerpo mientras ella susurraba mi nombre, bese cada superficie de su piel, su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. No podía creer que había sentido tanto miedo de ver a Bella como algo mas que una hermana y ahora estaba disfrutando su compañía y la veía de un amanera totalmente distinta.

Después de saciarnos de besos y caricias Bella se quedo dormida en mis brazos, totalmente desnuda. Y eso era un recordatorio de que lo que no terminamos hoy continuaría pronto. Incluido nuestro escape.

* * *

_**Bueno ahora no fue Edward el que paro, el estaba decidido. Fue Bella.**_

_**creen que se escapen? O alguien los detendra? **_

_**Estaran juntos ya en el siguiente cap o de nuevo uno de los 2 se echara para atras?**_

_**Bueno eso solo yo lo se.. jajaja**_

_**ya tengo listo el sgte cap asi que mañana actualiizooo!!**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS pa saber si les gusto x favooor!!**_

_**Besiitos! =)**_


	14. Capitulo 14 Jugando a las escondidas

_**Holaaaa...**_

_**awwww.. me inspire en este cap..**_

_**esperO ke les guste..**_

_**se lo dedico a mi sobriinita pequee xke no tiiene lemmons y se ke no le gustan..**_

_**y en los proximos ya habran asi ke.. jaja**_

_**te adoro pequeeee!!!**_

_**espero les guste!! =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jugando a las escondidas.**_

_**BPOV.**_

Al salir del cole le dije a mi familia que saldría con mis amigos al cine ya que quedaba muy poco para salir del instituto. Pero la verdad era otra. Me iba al cine con mi noviecito vampiro.

Las dos semanas antes de nuestro escape pasamos divirtiéndonos a escondidas de nuestra familia. Esa tarde en el cine vimos una película de terror que me hacia sobresaltar cada 5 minutos y Edward se reía de esta situación. Estaba sentada en sus piernas todo el tiempo que duro la película y luego me llevo a cenar y a casa.

-Diremos que te fui a recoger por que tu me lo pediste ok?

-Claro amor –dije besándolo una vez mas –que tal si planeamos una pelea y luego una reconciliación para excusar tu presencia en mi dormitorio.

-Me encanta la idea –dijo tomándome en brazos y sentándome de frente a el, en sus piernas y con mi espalda arrimada al volante del coche.

-No deberíamos estar así en el coche, alguien nos podría ver –dije mientras le daba besitos en todas partes –si nos ve un policía podrían meterte preso por abuso sexual.

-Te recuerdo que la que esta sentada sobre mi eres tu –dijo entre risas enredando sus manos en mi cabello –yo te puso acusar de acoso.

-Quieres saber lo que es acoso –dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Por favor quiero llegar vivo a las 100, no me gustaría que sus padres me arranquen la cabeza bella dama.

-hay Dios, porque tienes que ser tan irresistiblemente guapo –dije mientras lño besaba con desesperación.

-Amor mejor nos vamos antes que se preocupen en casa –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Al llegar a casa hice mi perfecta entrada de hermana enojada y subí sin decir nada a mi dormitorio. Pero al escuchar el cuchicheo en el piso de abajo baje hasta las escaleras para poder escuchar la farsa.

-Que le hiciste a Bella? Parecía que iba a echar fuego por la boca –bromeo Emmet

-Bah! Ella es una caprichosa, mas tarde subiré a pedirle disculpas. Creo que si me porte un poco mal. Es que el imbécil de Newton me saca de casillas con sus pensamientos –mintió Edward.

-Celos? –pregunto Jasper alzando una ceja.

-Mas o menos –dijo sonriendo y dándole un golpe en su hombro.

-Mejor sube a verla antes que le empiece a lanzar dardos a tu foto –dijo Jasper tratando de contener la risa.

Corrí a mi dormitorio y puse seguro a la puerta. Pude escuchar las risas abajo cuando Edward les dijo que había puesto seguro a la puerta así que como buen farsante salió de casa y subió por mi ventana.

-Que buena actriz eres –murmuro –hasta me cerraste la puerta.

-Ven acá -dije llamándolo con un dedo.

Se sentó en mi cama y yo junto a el. Me arrime en su pecho y disfrute del delicioso aroma que salía de su camiseta. Se notaban sus prominentes músculos y no podía dejar de verlo.

-Porque no me acompañas a bañarme? –dije entre risas y guiñándole un ojo.

-No has dicho nada –dijo conteniendo una carcajada y levantándome para ir hacia el baño.

En el camino nos desprendimos de toda nuestra ropa y nos metimos a la ducha juntos. Fue una experiencia fuera d lo común tener a Edward con su perfección a mi lado y proporcionándome suaves caricias y delicados besos mientras me bañaba.

Salimos del bañó envolviéndonos en una misma toalla los dos y nos echamos en la cama riéndonos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Edward me paso una camiseta un poco grande para que me ponga y dormí junto a el recostada en su pecho como siempre.

Al siguiente día nos fuimos de picnic toda la familia ya que había buen tiempo, realmente no fue un picnic ya que solo yo comí. Pasamos riéndonos ya que Emmet Jasper y Edward pasaron jugueteando entre ellos.

-Bella…

-Dime Alice

-Se que piensan marcharse dentro de 2 días –dijo apenada –Puedo saber porque?

-Porque ya no queremos escondernos y quiero esperar a cumplir 17 para pedirle a Edward que me transforme y ahí volveremos será máximo un mes –le explique mis planes.

-Te echare de menos –dijo abrazándome –y a Edward también.

-Nosotros también te echaremos de menos Alice.

Me que de arrimada en su hombro viendo como nuestros hermanos se divertían peleando entre ellos.

-Puedo pedirte algo? –pregunto Alice.

-Claro lo que quieras.

-cuando ya seas vampiro y regreses… se casaran?

-Este… no hemos hablado de eso –conteste sonrojándome.

-Bueno si es así… me dejaras organizar todo? –pregunto deslumbrándome con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-Claro que si bobita, si no eres tu entonces quien?

Reímos juntas y me prometió ayudarme a empacar antes de marcharnos. Definitivamente echaría muchísimo de menos a Alice.

Me encontraba de pasada por la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, para ser sincera quería vodka y anhelaba encontrar algo ahí. Estaba buscando pero no había ni una gota de licor así que abrí una coca cola y estaba ya dispuesta a subir pero Tanya me bloqueo la entrada.

-Bella puedo hablar contigo? _**"NO"**_

-Claro, que se te ofrece –dije disimulando mis ganas de patearla y esbozando mi mejor sonrisa hipócrita.

-Bella tu pasas mucho tiempo con Edward y quería que me ayudes con algunas dudas que tengo. _**"Claro que paso mucho tiempo con el si ya llevamos 6 meses saliendo a sus espaldas"**_

-Hare lo que pueda, dime –me ofrecí.

-Bueno no se si sepas, pero yo estoy enamorada de Edward hace mucho tiempo… _**"si se perra ofrecida" **_… pero el disfruta de la soledad, aunque ahora lo he visto mas feliz y me gustaría saber el motivo, lo sabes?

"_**Pues agradéceme a mi por su felicidad"**_

-Claro que si, esta enamorado, por eso ahora pasa así. –conteste poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso me hace sentir muy bien –dijo malinterpretando todo.

-Y a que se debe que te sientas tan bien? –pregunte tratando de hacerla entrar en razón ya que por lo visto pensaba que ella era la razón. _**"Ilusa"**_

-Eso lo entenderás después, cuando seas mayorcita –dijo dándome golpecitos en la cabeza como si yo fuera un cachorrito.

Y justo ahí llego la persona que despertaba los delirios de la loca esa "MI NOVIO". Entro a la cocina con su sonrisita picara y la saludo con la mano sonriéndole, ella le devolvió el saludo con mas entusiasmo de lo normal.

"_**Regalada"**_

-Estaba buscando a mi humana favorita –dijo riéndose y pasando su mano por mi cintura –pensé que habías huido asustada por ver tantos vampiros reunidos en una misma casa.

Esa tarde habían llegado las 2 hermanas de Tanya y había más gente de lo habitual.

-Jamás huiría sin invitarte –dije guiñándole el ojo. Por lo visto Tanya no vio nada fuera de lo común por que seguía ahí parada como estúpida viéndonos. Edward me alzo y me subió a sus hombros cargándome como si yo fuera un saco de ropa vieja y no pesara nada.

-Edward bájame –gritaba entre risas pataleando, pero el solo reía.

-Quiero mostrarte algo –dijo mientras pasábamos a lado de Tanya. Mi cabeza estaba del lado de la espalda de Edward, así que cuando pasamos a lado de Tanya le hice de la mano y sonreí tratando de decirle: _**"Mira y trata de entender lo innegable: el es mío"**_

Salimos y dijo que me enseñaría a andar en moto. Asi que me puse mi chaqueta y subi a la moto, nos dirigimos a un lugar de la carretera donde no era muy transitado y estaba verdaderamente emocionada por aprender. Edward me bajo muy delicadamente de la moto, me arreglo el cabello y empezaron las clases.

-Ten cuidado amor, no quiero que te lastimes –dijo mientras me enseñaba todo sobre los pedales. Di un par de trompicones pero luego pude arrancar sin dificultad. Fue genial sentir el viento en mi rostro y algo fuera de lo común ver a Edward corriendo a la misma velocidad de la moto a mi lado. Aprendí rápido o al menos eso me dijo mi novio. Volvimos a casa después de dos horas de clases y una hora de besos intensos. _**"Lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo"**_

De regreso a casa estaba tan cansada que apenas tuve tiempo de envolverme en sus brazos antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí melancólica, pues seria el último dio que pasaríamos en casa con toda la familia, mañana temprano saldríamos para el instituto pero no volveríamos. Sabia que yo había tomado esa decisión pero ahora sentía miedo. No por mi, ya que estaría con el amor de mi vida, sino por Edward. No sabría si lo hacia por mi o porque realmente lo deseaba.

Pase toda la mañana intranquila y la tarde me la pase con Alice arreglando en secreto mi maleta con todas las cosas que llevaría, no sabía bien a donde iríamos así que guarde todo.

-Alice –dije entre murmullos –tu crees que las cosas se pongan feas para Edward?

-No Bella, aquí todos serán comprensivos, además volverán pronto. Solo ahí algo que me preocupa.

-Que?

-Veo que se van y que pasaran juntos mucho tiempo, pero te veo llorando y en un lugar desconocido y luego a todos buscándote. Pero ya se lo advertí a Edward y estará atento a que no te pierdas aunque…

-Aunque…???

-Aunque los veo a ellos también…

Alice tenia la mirada ausente y pensé que a decir "ellos" se refería a toda la familia así que lo deje así y seguí empacando.

Al anochecer me sentía cansada así que me duche y Salí a buscar algo de comer antes de rir a dormir, pero pase por el cuarto de Edward y escuche a Tanya hablando con el. Me quede muy cerquita para escuchar.

-Te vas a algún lado?

-Tanya no deberías haber visto esto, no te vi llegar, me estas espiando? –pregunto confundido Edward.

-simplemente no pensaba en nada, tal ves por eso no me viste llegar. Pero el punto es ¿te vas?

-Si, me voy pero es secreto. Por favor guárdame el secreto –dijo clavándole la mirada e hipnotizándola.

-A donde? Con quien? –murmuro la metida de Tanya.

-Con mi novia y no te puedo decir a donde

Supe que se había percatado de mi presencia porque sonrió, pero parece que Tanya no lo noto.

-Te puedo pedir algo antes de que te marches? –dijo con voz afligida.

-Claro -dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Bésame.

-Tanya yo…

Pero fue muy tarde, ya ella estaba sobre el y lo besaba. Hice como si no hubiera visto nada y seguí mi camino a la cocina, regrese y pase por el mismo lugar pero ya no los vi. Me estremecí y pensé que lo encontraría en mi dormitorio, pero no fue así.

Entre y cerré la puerta con seguro para que nadie me moleste, me puse mis audífonos pero antes de prender el iPOD escuche un aullido que venia del pasillo.

-Buena pesca hermanito –aullaba Emmet exaltado.

-Te lo tenias muy guardado –dijo Jasper entre risas.

-No no malinterpreten las cosas –dijo Edward desesperado –yo no tengo nada con Tanya.

-No tiene nada de malo hijo, te apoyamos, has pasado muy solo y Tanya es encantadora –dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias –contesto al cumplido Tanya.

"_**Zorra"**_ unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, prendí mi iPOD y puse la música a todo volumen. Unas manos empezaron a secar mis lágrimas.

-Tranquila, todo fue un mal entendido y el lo solucionara –dijo sacando los auriculares de mis oídos.

-Alice –la abrace –a ese paso pensaran que están comprometidos y el no arregla nada.

-UPS –dijo Alice.

-Te tengo un chisme Bella –entro gritando Emmet –Edward y Tanya son novios.

Edward entro al cuarto con el rostro descompuesto y seguido por la perra esa y por Carlisle.

-Ya les dije que no, que era un malentendido –dijo Edward enfadándose y saliendo del dormitorio. Parecía furioso.

-Tranquila es tímido –dijo Emmet chocando las manos con Tanya.

-Lo se –dijo ella sonriendo.

Carlisle y Emmet salieron del dormitorio por lo que me quede sola con la zorra y con Alice. Me levante secándome las lagrimas y me dirigí hacia Tanya.

-Sabias que Edward tiene novia? –dije mientras me le acercaba.

-Pues no a de ser tan importante para el, ya que ahora mismo estaba besándose conmigo antes que Emmet nos interrumpiera.

Sentí ganas de matarla pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

-Pues esta muy enamorado y tiene planes con ella. Te recomendaría que no te metas entre ellos. Eso habla mal de ti. –dije furiosa y devolviéndome a mi cama.

-Pues no deberías meterte en cosas de adultos Bella –dijo Tanya amablemente pero aun así la odiaba.

-Tanya… Bella esta triste, podrías dejarnos solas? –dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

Tanya solo asintió y salió del dormitorio, me puse de pie y volví a poner seguro a la puerta del dormitorio. Iba a volver a la cama pero mis piernas me temblaban y caí en el piso a llorar.

-Bella…

Era el y no podía articular nada para decirle. Sentí sus fríos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y luego estaba en la cama recostada en su pecho.

-Alice –murmuré.

-Bajo a decirle un par de cosas no muy agradables a Tanya –contesto.

* * *

_**jajaja.. no aguanto por enseñarles el prox cap y ke vean lo ke alice le hace a Tanya..**_

_**las dejo con la incoGniita...**_

_**Reviews Reviews.. si veo muchos Reviews subo el caP sTa misma tarde! =)**_


	15. Capitulo 15 Disfrutando de la soledad

_**Hola a todos..**_

_**Lo siento por demorarme y no cumplir mi promesa.. aunke sigue siiendo el mismo dia..**_

_**Lo subi a las 10 de la mañana de mi pais y ahora son las 12 en puntooo..**_

_**jajajaja**_

_**ke lo disfruten!!!**_

* * *

Disfrutando de la soledad.

EPOV.

-Bella amor siento mucho todo esto, en verdad…

-No es tu culpa –me detuvo –ella malinterpreto todo. Tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan irresistible.

"-NO fue nada amable lo que le dijiste a Bella, Tanya.

-Ah, no?

-No… debes aprender a meterte en tus asuntos…."

-Amor ya regreso, creo que Alice va a matar a Tanya y les voy a sugerir que lo hagan fuera de casa –dije en broma mientras besaba su frente.

-Dale –dijo Bella sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas.

Baje las escaleras de volada, tenia miedo que alguien mas escuche lo que pasaba y vea todo ese lio.

-Tu heriste los sentimiento de de mi hermana –dijo Alice furiosa –eres una hipócrita y malagradecida.

-Alice…

-No te metas Edward –me interrumpió Tanya –yo también tengo un par de cosas que decir.

-Solo quería proponer que salgan –dije –las pueden escuchar.

-Si porque no arreglamos esto afuera –dijo mi hermanita enseñando los colmillos.

-Vente –contesto Tanya saliendo de la casa. Las seguí porque no quería que se maten, estaba bien que Alice le arranque un par de cabellos pero no que la mate.

- no se porque te preocupas tanto por una humana que dentro de pocos años morirá –gruño Tanya.

"_**Malita perra sin corazón"**_

-Eres una malagradecida, ella no va a morir porque si es necesario yo misma la transformare –grito Alice antes de saltarle al cuello.

Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento, amaba mucho a Bella pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en el momento d transformarla. Nunca habíamos hablado de eso y preferiría mil veces mantenerla humana y seguirla hasta la muerte.

Alice estaba sobre Tanya y parecía que la iba a dejar calva mientras le propinaba un par de insultos.

-Lárgate, lárgate de esta casa ahora mismo –chillo Alice empujándola.

-Claro que me voy, pero solo porque no aguanto verte la cara ni un segundo mas –contesto Tanya –pero mañana volveré, porque el único que me puede echar de aquí es Carlisle.

Yo sostenía a Alice por la cintura evitando que se le eche encima mientras Tanya pasaba con una estúpida sonrisa se suficiencia.

Empuje a Alice hacia dentro de la casa y la deje con Jasper para que se tranquilizara.

-Tu yo tenemos que hablar no creas que esto quedara así –me amenazo Alice –me choca que no hayas hecho nada.

-Lo arreglare pronto, lo prometo –conteste.

Sube al dormitorio a ver a Bella, pero ella ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. Estaba con los auriculares puestos y el iPOD prendido. Me acerque lentamente y la cubrí con la colcha. Deje que descanse ya que mañana nos esperaba un largo día. Bese su frente y Salí hacia mi dormitorio a arreglar todo para la fuga de mañana.

Guarde en un pequeño bolso dinero, mis documentos y los de Bella. Lo único que podría salir mal es que Carlisle o Esme me denuncien por secuestrar a una menor.

"_**Pero eso no pasara nunca"**_

Deje una nota para Alice en mi escritorio:

"_Hermanita, gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que nos guardes el secreto, te llamaremos y mantendremos informada de todo lo que haremos. Volveremos pronto. Besos._

_Bella y Edward."_

Al amanecer baje los bolsos al coche sin que nadie me vea. Fui a despertar a Bella, pero ella ya estaba despierta y arreglándose para la partida. Le dije que la esperaría en el coche y que actué normal, como cualquier otro día del instituto. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba un poco apenada por lo que íbamos a hacer. Después de todo Carlisle y Esme la querían como a una verdadera hija y extrañaría mucho a Jake, así que dejo una nota para Jacob colgada en la ventana de su dormitorio.

Baje al coche a esperarla cuando escuche unos pensamientos que se acercaban velozmente. _**"Mierda"**_

"_**Así que te vas? Pensé que había dañado tus planes"**_

Me hubiera gustado que Bella se apresurara pero eso hubiera llamado mucho la atención. Bella estaba en la puerta de la casa, cerrándola cuando Tanya llego a mi lado.

-Te vas?

-Creo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo –conteste a regañadientes.

Bella se acerco a mí y yo la tome por la cintura estrechándola, para tratar de mandarle el mensaje a Tanya de que hasta aquí había llegado su juego.

-Ella va contigo? –pregunto confundida.

-Si –contesto Bella –ahora si entiendes todo o quieres que te lo dibuje?

-Eres una grosera niñita –murmuro Tanya.

-Pues esta niñita es la que huira con tu supuesto novio.

-Ella es tu novia? –Pregunto Tanya con mala cara –esto debe ser una broma y si es así, es de muy mal gusto.

-No no es broma –conteste –Bella es mi novia. Nos vamos porque ya no queremos escondernos y estoy harto de tus comentarios y tus insinuaciones.

Le indique a Bella que entre al siento del copiloto y Tanya se quedo ahí parada helada mientras yo rodeaba el carro y entraba por el otro lado, prendí el coche y Bella bajo el vidrio de la ventana para añadir.

-y también porque tu odiosa cara de zorra me causa dolor de estomago y me produce pesadillas.

-Esto no se quedara así –murmuro Tanya.

Pero Alice ya estaba sosteniéndola de un hombro con una sonrisita maligna como diciéndole: TU Y YO NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR MUCHO.

-Si se quedara si, aquí acabo tu juego –conteste mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo para alejarnos lo antes posible de casa.

-Eso fue muy gracioso –dijo Bella entre risas –viste a Jasper?

-A Jasper? –pregunte confundido.

-Si si cuando arrancaste salió con la maleta y todo listo para ir al instituto con nosotros y al ver el carro salir empezó a correr tras nosotros –bella se partía de risa en el asiento y yo estaba feliz de verla si. ¿Hace cuanto no la veía reírse de esa manera?

Saqué la cabeza por la ventana para despedirme de mi hermano.

-Lo siento Jas tendrás que ir a pie, nos vemos pronto –sabia que escucharía. Bella me imito y saco su cabeza por su ventana para añadir –te amo Jas, besitos para Emmet y Rose de mi parte.

Reímos la mitad del camino y no sabíamos hacia donde ir. Pare en Port Ángeles para que Bella desayune y seguir con nuestro recorrido.

-Amor tengo una idea…. Aunque pensándolo bien, no se si sea tan buena –dijo vacilante.

Dímelo pequeña, lo que sea ayuda ahora –dije besando el dorso de su mano.

-Que opinas de ir a Phoenix? A mi casa… donde vivía con mi mama.

-Como? Ahí no hay nadie?

-No para nada, podemos ir allá si es que no te molesta pasar a escondidas por el sol

-Claro que no me importa. Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo siempre, sea donde sea.

Espere que Bella termine de desayunar y fuimos directamente al aeropuerto a comprar pasajes y un viaje hacia Phoenix. En el avión Bella durmió profundamente y yo solo la veía encantado. "esta niña es una belleza"

Me dolió dejar mi volvo en el aeropuerto, pero sabia que Alice lo vería y pasaría por el, así que trate de no pensar mucho en eso. Apenas llegue a Phoenix conseguiría otro idéntico para sentirme como en casa.

En el aeropuerto pedimos un taxi y Bella lo guio hacia su casa, era una casa pequeña pero muy acogedora. Bella me enseño toda la casa y nos acomodamos en el que había sido su dormitorio cuando ella vivía allí.

Bella cocino algo para ella y yo estaba encantado viéndola desenvolverse sola. Estaba totalmente enamorado.

Estuvimos conversando todo el día sobre su antigua vida y todo lo que hacia junto con su madre, se notaba que la extrañaba muchísimo. Al caer el sol Salí a buscar un coche y Bella quedo sola en casa.

Fui hasta una concesionaria volvo ya que necesitaba el mismo carro que había dejado votado, busque el mismo modelo que tenia en Forks.

-Buenas noches, lo puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunto una Srta.

"_**Que bueno esta"**_

Eso fue verdaderamente perturbante, a veces era un fastidio leer los pensamientos de los demás.

-Necesito un Volvo c30 color plateado para ya –conteste.

La Srta. muy amablemente me atendió y me consiguió lo que le pedí mas rápido de lo normal. Salí esa misma noche con el carro y llegue a casa antes de las 10 de la noche a ver a mi novia.

Abrí la puerta con las llaves que Bella me había dado y ella estaba ahí esperándome con su hermosa sonrisa y una atrevida pijama. _**"Sexi"**_

-Edward… te extrañe –dijo mientras corría a mis brazos.

-Yo también te extrañe mi vida –conteste atrayéndola hacia mi y besándola con todo el amor que me fue posible.

-Esta noche no te me podrás escapar -susurro en mi oído con su voz seductora. _**"esa vocecita me mata"**_

La tome entre mis brazos y la estreche con fuerza a mi –eres irresistible –murmure.

Subimos al dormitorio entre besos y sin apuro, disfrutando del momento. Ni bien cerrábamos la puerta y ya no tenia camiseta, me senté en la cama trayendo a Bella en mi regazo.

-Sabes cuanto te amo? –pregunto mi novia.

-No… Me lo podrías decir? –pregunte jugando un poco.

-Tanto como para hacer esto –dijo entre risas quitándose su blusa y dejándome ver el piercing con mi nombre que guindaba de su ombligo.

-Tu estas loca –pronuncie antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y tirarla en la cama.

* * *

_**BPOV.**_

Edward me volteo y bajo hacia mi abdomen y empezó a besar mi ombligo lentamente haciéndome jadear. Subió por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi clavícula, sentí como aspiraba, parecía disfrutar de mi aroma. Subió por mi cuello mientras yo lo aferraba a mi con mis manos en su cabello. No permitiría ni un centímetro de distancia entre los dos.

Edward beso mi mandíbula y subió hasta llegar a mis labios, le devolví el beso con una pasión desbordante. Esa noche seria solo de los dos y pensaba disfrutarla al máximo. Baje mis manos hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a su espalda. Trazaba las líneas de su cuerpo con suma delicadeza tratando de memorizar todo. Mientras yo me aferraba mas a el, el besaba mi garganta diciendo mi nombre varias veces,

Me volteo y quede sentada sobre el, el se sentó para deshacer el espacio que quedaba entre ambos. Desabroche su pantalón mientras el seguía disfrutando de mi cuerpo, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo y era tan nuevo todo, pero sabia que quería mas, mas y mas.

En un rápido movimiento Edward se saco el pantalón y me volteo quedando en ropa interior sobre mi, volvió a descender con sus besos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mi short y empezar a bajarlo lentamente mientras recorría mis piernas con sus labios.

Tener a Edward en ropa interior justo sobre mi no me ayudaba a pensar bien, esto no era nada comparado con las anteriores veces, ahora sabia que estamos solos, nada nos detendría y lo único que deseaba mas que a nada en este mundo era a el.

Edward no paraba de decirme lo mucho que me amaba mientras yo sentía sus gélidas manos en mis piernas, las mismas que rodeaban su cadera, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y parecía que lo tuviera atrapado y realmente era así. No lo pensaba dejar escapar. Sentía sus manos y sus labios en mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen, mi cintura y con cada beso me desesperaban más.

Ya en el punto máximo en el que sabia que no aguantaría mas sentí como las manos de Edward soltaban mi sostén y sus fríos labios se deslizaban hacia mi pecho. Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello y sus manos descendieron hacia mi cintura y mis caderas. Volvió a descender con sus fríos labios por mi cuerpo mientras se desprendía de toda mi ropa interior. Quede totalmente expuesta a el, el ser mas perfecto que había visto en mi vida.

Debería sentir vergüenza pero me quede maravillada ante su hermosura al tenerlo totalmente desnudo a mi lado y besándome con tanta desesperación. La misma desesperación con la que mis labios buscaban los suyos y mi cuerpo anhelaba sus caricias. Nunca me cansaría de admirar tanta perfección.

-Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres? –susurro colocándose sobre mi pero sin dejar todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

-Se lo que quiero, te quiero a ti. Siempre y de todas las formas que existan –conteste jadeante por la excitación.

Edward me beso una vez más y rozo mi cuerpo por última vez antes de hacerme suya. Sentí a Edward totalmente tensionado encima mío y luego como entraba lentamente en mi. Pensé que iba a ser algo doloroso pero fue muy diferente, fue la experiencia más placentera que había tenido en mi vida.

Edward me hecho una mirada para ver mi reacción he instintivamente le pedí que continúe y el obedeció fielmente. Sabia que el también estaba disfrutando del momento como yo. Edward embestía contra mí con delicadeza aunque yo le pedía más. Supe que tenía miedo de lastimarme, pero en ese momento mis instintos estaban reaccionando al placer de estar en los brazos de Edward.

Empecé a gritar su nombre y el paro pensando que me lastimaba.

-Estas bien cielo? –pregunto asustado y agitado.

-Sigue amor, sigue por favor.

Me dedico una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento y volvió a entrar en mi, esta vez con mas fuerza: Al parecer había comprendido que lo que quería era a el. _**"Edward Edward Edward"**_ Sentía que ya no podía mas, quería gritarle que pare, pero al mismo tiempo quería que siga. Supe que el sentía lo mismo porque me aferraba con mas fuerza y sus embestidas eran cada vez mas fuerte. Hasta que con mi ultimo aliento grite su nombre y el susurro el mío.

-Te amo –dijo mientras me volteaba para recostarme en su pecho.

No podía hablar estaba en estado de shock. Solo me recosté y bese su pecho a esperar a recobrar el aliento. Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez y había sido espectacular

El espero con paciencia a que yo me recobrara y solo le dije –gracias –antes de volver a rodearlo con mis brazos y quedarme en su pecho sin aliento. Lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y ahora ya éramos uno solo y podríamos juntos enfrentarnos a cualquier obstáculo que se nos venga encima. Incluso a vivir en una ciudad soleada con un perfecto vampiro que brilla al sol.

* * *

_**wajaaa...**_

_**Bueno bueno como no lo subi como dije.. les prometo mañana mismo subir el proximo **_

_**(son las 12 de la noche asi ke puede ser a la 1 de la tarde mas o menos.. jaja para ke sea el mismo tiiempo XD ) pero....**_

_**kiero muchos REVIEWS tb!!! jajajaja**_

_**ske asi se si les gusta o no como va la historiia.. es importanteee!! jaja**_

_**Besiitos!!!**_

_**Los kiiero!!!!!!!! n_n**_


	16. Capitulo 16 Esto no es real

_**Hola a todooos..**_

_**como lo prometiii**_

_**aki esta el caP 15.. y es lemmon..**_

_**espero lo disfruten..**_

_**PEQUE LEELOOOO!!! jajaja**_

* * *

_**Esto no es real.**_

_**BPOV  
**_

Hubiera pensado que todo había sido un sueño si los frio brazos de Edward no hubieran estado rodeando mi cintura, abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de recordar con lujo de detalles todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo por lo recuerdos y el lo noto.

-Buenos días –dijo tiernamente con sus labios rozando la piel de mi frete.

-Hola –dije tímida, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Bese su pecho y me apreté mas contra el.

-Eres una engreída –dijo mientras me abrazaba y seguía las ondas de mi cabello por mi espalda.

-Solo contigo –murmure abrazándolo aun mas –anoche… fue increíble.

Estaba segura que estaba roja así que no alce la mirada como me hubiera gustado para ver su expresión. Parecía avestruz escondiendo mi cabeza. _**"cobarde" **_Pero Edward agarro mi rostro con sus manos y lo alzo para que lo vea. Una vez más quede atrapada con su mirada.

-Para mi fue mas que eso –dijo pronunciando cada palabra lentamente antes de besarme con dulzura. Me estremecí y busque hacerme mas arriba con el objetivo de quedar a la altura de sus labios. Sentida las manos de Edward en mi espalda y descender hasta mi cadera. Soltó una risita picara, me imagino que fue producto de la sorpresa ya que ni bien me estaba despertando y ya estaba de nuevo sobre el besándolo desesperadamente. Pero una llamada a su celular nos interrumpió.

Edward se paro lentamente de la cama dejándome envuelta en una colcha. Pero para mi suerte el no se tapo con nada y mis ojos y mi manto volaron en otro sentido. Busco en su pantalón su celular mientras yo lo devoraba con la mirada.

-Alice…

Paso un largo momento y me pareció que seria el fin de nuestro escape, pero yo estaría dispuesta a todo. Y dudaba que alguien venga a un lugar soleado a buscarnos. Deje de hacer especulaciones ya que la noche era un momento perfecto para atraparnos si querían. Espere que Edward me cuente lo que pasaba.

-Muchas gracias por no decir nada. Lo tendré en cuenta… si si nosotros también te echamos de menos.

-¡¡¡Alice!!! Ja ja ja esta bien lo hare. Adiós.

Edward se reía parado, dándome la espalda mientras yo me impacientaba mas de la cuenta. Me levante, pero el ya estaba sentado y sosteniéndome de la cintura. Me acerco hacia el aun riéndose y yo me senté sobre el colocando cada pierna a un lado de su cadera.

-Me contaras que es tan gracioso? –pregunte juntándome mas y pasando una de mis manos por su pecho mientras la otra se aferraba s u espalda.

-Pues contigo sentada encima mío de esa manera dudo que pueda concentrarme –dijo deslizando sus manos hasta mis glúteos y acercándome mas a el. Podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Edward abajo mio.

-Sui quieres me levanto?

-No por favor –dijo acercándose más y besándome el cuello lentamente. Sentía sus lengua subir por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis labios para terminar con un beso muy candente.

-Alice vio que estábamos aquí, pero no se lo a dicho nadie. Tanya entro y le dijo a todos que nos escapamos juntos y al parecer la familia reacciono de nuestro lado así que la pobre…

-Pobre? –lo interrumpí –¡¡esa es un víbora!!

-Bueno la víbora se fue de nuestra casa y Alice…. Manda a decir que nos divirtamos mucho.

Me sonroje y baje mis manos por su pecho su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Se refiere a esto con lo de divertirnos? –dije acercándome mas a el y acariciándolo.

-Uy a esto precisamente.

Sentí como Edward se tensionaba abajo mío y yo estaba lista para jugar un buen rato mas con el. Me acerque a su pecho y empecé a besarlo mientras el me aferraba de la cadera hacia el.

-Bella me desesperas –dijo con un gruñido.

Volví a deslizar mi mano hasta su entrepierna y vi como cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula. Nunca había estado así con nadie y hacia las cosas simplemente por intuición o dejándome llevar. Sentía su miembro tensionado y sin pensarlo mucho quise tocarlo y empecé a propinarle caricias que al parecer le gustaban. Me aferro con más fuerza y repetía mi nombre una y otra vez. Edward bajo sus gélidos labios hasta mis pechos y sus besos hacían que todo mi cuerpo vibrara de placer.

Decidí no aplazar mas lo que se venia pues estaba tan o mas ansiosa sabiendo lo que se sentía y al tener e Edward tensionado justo debajo de mi solo necesite sentarme sobre el para tenerlo en mi interior. Edward gruño y sonrió, me agarro fuertemente de los glúteos y empezó a acercarme contra el. Una y otra vez me acercaba y me alejaba jadeante por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Edward era maravilloso en todos los sentidos. Me aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y mientras yo, porque ahora era yo la que embestía contra el, el estaba con sus labios en mi pecho.

Edward gruño y un segundo después estaba arrimada a una pared de mi cuarto con ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y gritando de placer. Edward solo susurraba mi nombre mientras embestía con mas fuerza dentro de mi. Volví a sentir las mismas cosquillas de la vez pasada y sabia que pronto todo terminaría. Edward arranco un pedazo del tapiz que cubría la pared "salvaje" para luego terminar en mi. Las piernas me temblaban y no podía pararme así que mi novio me regreso a la cama y me aferro a el.

-Eres irresistible Bella –susurro besando mi cuello.

-Y tu eres… -suspire –no hay palabras para describir tanta perfección

-No tienes hambre?

-Un poco, pero mi cuerpo lo que me pide es otra cosa –dije sonriendo y sonrojándome.

-Mejor vamos para que comas mi amor, no quiero que la próxima vez que hagamos le amor te me desmayes –dijo entre risas.

-Pues hoy estuve a punto, pero no por hambre.

-Te espero abajo, te preparare algo –dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Me duche apresurada pues realmente estaba hambrienta y no tenia idea de la hora que era. Gracias al cálido clima de Phoenix podía vestirme mas a mi gusto que en Forks. Me puse un pequeño cachetero y un top y baje las escaleras siguiendo el olor de la comida.

-Desde cuando cocinas? –pregunte asombrada.

-Desde cuando andas semidesnuda por la casa? –pregunto dándome una nalgada.

-¡¡Hey!! –dije entre risas –desde que vivo sola con mi novio.

-Yo desde que existe el internet y un Sr. En youtube dispuesto a dar clases gratis.

Reímos mientras le pasaba los platos a la mesa. Eran las 3 de la tarde, habíamos pasado prácticamente todo el día en la cama si contábamos desde la noche anterior.

-Esto esta genial –dije señalando lo que me había preparado.

-De nada –dijo con su hermosa sonrisa deslumbrante que me encantaba.

-Hay algo para lo que no seas bueno? –pregunte sonriente

-Para bailar.

-Pues no te creo, yo te puedo enseñar si ese es el caso.

-No seas bobita Bella –dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

-Que te parece si vamos hoy a una discoteca?

-Se te olvida tu edad? –dijo bufándose.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente con un soborno. Anda tengo ganas de bailar.

-Ok, pero esta noche no será porque estas muy cansada vale?

-Esta bien pero entonces quedara para la siguiente semana porque mañana es domingo tontito.

Reímos e hicimos bien los planes para toda la semana. Esa noche solo dormí en brazos de Edward profundamente ya que me encontraba realmente cansada. Y a la mañana siguiente me despertó con un delicioso desayuno en la cama y con unos bellos bóxers paseándose frente a mí. Algún día me acostumbraría a tanta belleza?

La semana pasó de lo más rápido en compañía de mi novio. Pasamos en casa todo el día y de noche salíamos a dar pequeños paseos. Pasábamos muy acaramelados y dándonos muy buenas caricia a cada instante.

Habíamos quedado en salir el viernes en la noche. Me iba duchar por lo que estaba en ropa interior en el dormitorio mientras Edward le enviaba un email a Alice. Agarre una toalla y entre al baño, estaba quitándome la ropa y el ya estaba ahí.

-Te ayudo? –dijo señalando mi sostén.

-Eres increíble –reí –te quieres duchar conmigo?

-Es que tu me provocas.

Nos desvestimos y entramos a la ducha. No era la primera vez que nos bañábamos juntos pero si la primera vez que hacíamos el amor en el baño. Fue muy divertido. Edward me tenía arrimada contra la pared besándome toda y su mano se deslizaba desde mi abdomen hacia mi entrepierna para darme caricias nuevas y muy atrevidas.

-Edward… Edward…

-Algo anda mal? –pregunto asustado

-No no no anda mal. Al contrario.

Sonrió mientras seguía acariciándome haciéndome ver estrellas, estaba tan alterada que solo le pedía que siguiera mientras el una vez mas besaba mi cuello y jugaba con mi cordura. El contacto de su gélida piel en mi interior se sentía tan bien que yo solo luchaba aferrándolo del cabello hacia mi. Hasta el punto en que una vez mas se convirtió en una mancha borrosa y me había colocado contra la pared y ambas piernas a su alrededor, me besaba con locura y yo le devolvía el beso y las caricias con la misma intensidad.

Se cuadro frente a mi totalmente tensionado y entro en mi una vez mas. Pude ver su cara de placer mientras yo me mordía el labio tan fuerte que podría haberme lastimado y mi sangre ocasionar una tragedia. Una vez mas estamos en ese momento perfecto en que uno disfrutaba del otro sin miedo. Amándonos hasta saciarnos. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras embestía una y otra vez dentro de mí.

Se sentía tan bien tener a Edward en mi interior y al mismo tiempo sentir sus labios rozar la piel de mi garganta y sus manos enredadas en mis muslos. Terminamos riéndonos de lo cómico que era no resistirnos le uno al otro. Nunca ninguno le había dicho NO al otro, sea quien sea e que empezaba el acto el otro lo seguía.

Termine de ducharme y me vestí apresurada, estaba emocionada por ir a bailar con Edward. Me puse un pantalón muy pegadito y una blusa muy provocativa. Después de todo iba a estar con el hombre mas sexi del planeta así que quería al menos verme bien.

Edward estaba insoportablemente guapo y una vez mas no podía creer que fuera mío. Pensaba que en algún momento despertaría y el desaparecería.

* * *

_**EPOV.**_

Bella estaba hermosa. Llevaba un pantalón negro que hacia que las curvas de su cuerpo luzcan perfectas y una blusa con un prominente escote que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Estoy lista –dijo con mi vocecita favorita _**"demasiado sexi"**_

-Estas hermosa –dije abrazándola por la cintura pero mis manos buscaron un sitio mas cómodo.

-Gracias, tu estas demasiado guapo. Ojala eso no me cause problemas con ninguna chica.

-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti mi cielo.

-Menos mal –dijo con mi sonrisa picara favorita.

La lleve hacia le carro y ella guio nuestro recorrido hacia la discoteca a la que ella quería ir. Al llegar al lugar me toco sobornar al chico de la entrada para que nos permita el paso. El lugar era acogedor nos fuimos hacia una pequeña mesita y Bella pidió un trago.

-Vamos –dijo agarrando mi muñeca.

-Bella en verdad no se…

-Solo sígueme.

Puso mis manos alrededor de su cintura y subió una de sus manos a mi cuello mientras con la otra me aferraba de la espalda y se pego mucho mucho a mí. Empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música y mis manos seguían los movimientos de su cintura pero no despegaba los pies del piso.

-Vamos amor muévete –dijo mi pequeña besando mi hombro.

-No se como –dije avergonzado.

-Imagínate que estoy provocándote y sígueme le juego –dijo guiñándome el ojo y bajando lentamente con un sexi movimiento.

"esto es legal?"

Instintivamente al ver sus pechos alejarse de mi campo visual también baje para seguirlos con la mirada.

-así así mi amor –dijo emocionada.

-ahora mueve mas las caderas –agarro mi cadera con ambas manos y empezó a guiarla. Se acerco mucho hacia mi y no me costo mucho seguir los movimiento s que ella realizaba ya que la tenia prácticamente soldada a mi cuerpo.

Después de varios trompicones y de reírnos por mi poca gracia pude bailar decentemente con mi novia. Pero Bella bailaba muy muy provocativa y me tenia a borde de la locura.

-Bella no hagas esto.

-Hacer que?

-me desesperas, me vuelves loco –dije en su oído –si sigues bailando así tendré que sacarte de aquí ahora mismo y hacerte mía en la calle.

Ella rio disimuladamente y se mordió el labio de esa manera que me hacia perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-En la calle no, mejor en el baño –dijo sonriente y muy disimuladamente nos fuimos al baño del pequeño night club.

Bella se saco su pantalón de un tirón y yo hice lo mismo con el mío, me deshice de su blusa pues quienes habían provocado todo esto no se quedarían sanas. Recorrí sus pechos con mi boca disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel. Para luego ya excitado como estaba desprenderme de su interior y entrar en ella rápidamente. No teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que alguien llegue así que ella mismo me pidió que sea rápido. Le hice el amor de una manera violenta, a veces me daba miedo lastimarla pero hasta entonces no había pasado y yo lo único que quería era a ella entre mis brazos.

-Edward….

-Ya termino…

Entraba con mas fuerza contra ella mientras disfrutaba acariciándola toda. Terminamos juntos y ella empezó a reírse muy fuertemente.

-Esto es una locura –dijo riéndose.

-Lo se –murmure mientras la vestía y arreglaba su cabello.

-sabes?

Que sucede pequeña? –pregunte acercándola a mi aun en el baño.

-Eres lo mas especial que he tenido en mi vida y te amo profundamente mi amor.

-Tu eres mi vida y te amo mas que a nada en este mundo –conteste besándola una vez mas.

Bella estaba muy colorada por lo que mas de una adivino que veníamos haciendo del baño. Nos mezclamos entre la gente y seguimos bailando. Pero detecte peligro, un vampiro estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros.

-bella debemos irnos –susurre en su oído.

-que sucede? –Pregunto alarmada.

-Hay uno de los míos aquí.

-Un vampiro? –pregunto viendo para todo los lados.

-Vámonos.

La saque de ese lugar corriendo y al llegar a casa la lleve al dormitorio y la acosté en mi regazo incitándola a dormir. Bella dormía profundamente entre mis brazos asi que podía estar tranquilo, jamás dejaría que nadie la toque.

Decidí llamar a preguntar si Alice sabia algo.

-Alice…

-Edward lo acabo de ver… piensa que Tanya era tu novia y te quiere a ti.

-A mi?

-Si a ti…. Ten cuidado hermanito.

-Es solo el?

-Si pero cuidado con Bella…

-Jamás dejare que se le acerque, yo mismo me encargare de el.

-Estaré atenta si es que necesitas ayuda.

* * *

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS si les gustoooo**_

_**con el proximo si me demorar eun poco mas.. **_

_**pro el lunes en la mañana ya estara publicadooo!!**_

_**Besitos...**_

_**los kiiero!! =)**_


	17. Capitulo 17 Ire por ti

_**Hola a todoos!!**_

_**Siento muchisimo la demora.. tuve problemas para usar la PC y no queria traerles un cap feo o sin nada interesante.. **_

_**asi que me tome mi tiempo escribiendo este y el ke sigue..**_

_**Espero ke les gusteee.. =)**_

_***Peque no tiiene lemmons* jaja**_

* * *

_**Iré por ti**_

_**BPOV**_

Conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía a Edward extremamente precavido y no me había querido contar mucho al respecto. Solo sabia que quien buscaba a Tanya ahora lo buscaba a el. No entendía como había dado todo ese vuelco la historia, se supone que era Tanya la asesina no Edward.

Casi no salía de casa y Edward era el que salía a hacer las compras y todo en las noches. Pasábamos todo el día dentro de casa y no me sentía aburrida para nada, estar con Edward encerrados todo el día era de lo mejor.

Una noche decidimos salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad y cenar fuera de casa. Ya que por lo general yo preparaba mi propia cena. Caminábamos agarrados de la mano y todos nos miraban.

-Creo que eres tan hermoso que me miran con envidia –dije enarcando una ceja.

-Realmente creen que hacemos una pareja perfecta para ser sinceros –contesto dándome un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-No te creo, no me mientas.

-No te miento –sonrió.

Cada vez que Edward sonreía me sentía fuera de lugar, como si todo fuera un sueño y temía que desapareciera. Estar con el me gustaba mas de lo normal, creo que era magnetismo. A partir de ahora no podría separarme de el jamás. Era como intentar de separar dos imanes, por mas que intentes sus polos siempre se verán atraídos. Por eso sentía que aunque nos separara una gran distancia siempre el me pertenecería al igual que yo a el.

Después de cenar fuimos a la playa a caminar, caminamos descalzos por la orilla del mar. Y estaba deslumbrada viendo como la piel de Edward brillaba tenuemente por los reflejos de la luna en el mar. Nos sentamos frente al extenso océano simplemente viéndonos.

No se por que pensar que alguien seguía a Edward me parecía sinónimo de separación. Tal vez porque sabia que si Alice veía que algo malo sucedería vendrían a ayudarlo y ya no seria lo mismo. Mi mente comenzó a darle forma a muchas teorías sobre lo que pasaría.

-Edy –dije recostada en su hombro –que seria lo que mas extrañarías si nos separamos?

-Porque preguntas eso? –susurro con sus labios en mi cabello.

-Solo contesta por favor.

-Piensas huir de mi? –pregunto intrigado.

-Jamás haría eso, preferiría morir a vivir sin ti. Lo sabes.

-Entonces a que se debe la pregunta?

-Curiosidad –admití.

Suspiro y supe que buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Empecemos porque no resistiría estar sin ti ni un instante pequeña, ahora eres lo mas importante en mi mundo…

-y si no estuviera mas? –interrumpí

-Extrañaría sentir el calor de tu piel cuando me tocas, como te estremeces con cada beso, como susurras mi nombre mientras duermes y sobre todo ver tus grandes ojos marrones cuando despiertas entre mis brazos.

Suspire.

-Te amo.

-Seguro no hay nada atrás de esta pregunta cariño? –volvió a preguntar.

-solo pensaba que si….

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Bella.

-Amor, si alguien viene por ti, tus hermanos vendrán a ayudarte en el momento en que Alice vea que corres peligro y si eso pasa…

-Nada ni nadie nos separara. Tienes mi palabra.

Me acerque mas para apretar sus labios con los míos. No quería separarme de el, pero sabia que en cualquier momento podría suceder.

De camino a casa íbamos muy callados, estaba segura que lo que le había dicho lo tenia a el tan preocupado como a mi.

-La felicidad es eterna –susurro tan despacio que creí que lo imaginaba

-Como?

-Si, la felicidad es eterna y seremos felices eternamente.

Parecía que lo decía mas para el, yo solo asentí sin querer interrumpir sus meditaciones.

-Sabias que la gente no sabe usar bien los términos y confunden la alegría momentánea con la felicidad eterna?

-Crees que nosotros…

-Se que nosotros alcanzamos la felicidad, que esto no es solo una etapa de alegría momentánea.

Una vez mas se lo decía a si mismo, lo sentía. Sentía el mismo miedo que yo. También empezaba a pensar en una separación. ¿Acaso Carlisle y Esme se enojarían mucho si se enteraran de lo nuestro? Tanto como para ¿separarnos?

Al llegar a casa ya era de noche y me sentía increíblemente cansada así que tome una ducha y me recosté a revisar mi correo mientras Edward salía de caza.

No le gustaba dejarme sola de noche y menos con el peligro de un vampiro cerca. Pero ambos sabíamos que a quien querían era a el. Por lo que yo era la que temía por su vida.

Tenía muchos mensajes de mis amigos del instituto, pero uno me llamo la atención.

"_**Bella, todo a cambiado. No sabes como desearía que estés aquí y poderte advertir lo que esta pasando, es tan raro y fuera de lugar. Me gustaría poder explicártelo, pero deberíamos estar a solas. Y es tan complicado. No se si estés al tanto imagino que Edward no podría ocultarte mucho tiempo la verdad acerca de lo que realmente es. Pero ahí mas Bella, ahí mas y están aquí cerca. Y están haciendo que cambiemos, ya no soy el mismo Bell's y tengo miedo.**_

_**Escríbeme en cuanto puedas por favor.**_

_**Jacob."**_

LA nota de urgencia en el correo de Jacob me preocupo demasiado y no era el único correo habían mas.

"_**Bell's ya entendí todo. Entre mas sean ellos mas de nosotros se transformaran. Son como un grupo de amigos y tenemos que defender a nuestra gente. Aun no sabemos cual es la intención y porque merodean la zona.**_

_**Jacob"**_

El último correo era de esta misma tarde.

"_**Bell´s todo esta peor cielo. Ya casi no duermo y tengo que andar en el bosque patrullando. No sabemos que buscan pues solo dan caza a personas que parecen no tener nada en común. Tu familia también anda preocupada por haber más de su especie merodeando la zona.**_

_**Suerte que Edward te alejo de aquí.**_

_**Jacob"**_

Me estremecía l tratar de unir todo lo que Jacob me había dicho. Tal ves los que andanpor ahí eran los que buscan a Edward y lo que los frena es que estamos en un lugar tan soleado. Pero podrían atacar de noche. Y eso seria terrible. Tal ves los otros lo estén ayudando a buscarlo, revisando si volvemos a casa mientras el que lo sigue esta aquí.

Sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de mi así que para calmarme le escribí a Jacob.

"_**Jacob disculpa por no estar ahí cuando me necesitas. S,i yo estoy al tanto de todo y si es la persona que creo quien anda por ahí, lo que quiere es a Edward. Aunque no entiendo bien por que. El acaba de salir a cazar y la angustia me mata, así que saldré a buscarlo ahora mismo. No resistiría que le ocurra nada.**_

_**Por favor explícame bien que es lo que es esta sucediendo, no entendí nada.**_

_**Con amor Bell's."**_

Me vestí, agarre mi celular, dinero y Salí a buscar a Edward en el coche.

No sabía bien para donde coger así que decidí dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad. Sabia que tal vez ni lo encontraría, pero el objetivo de mi salida era no estar en casa comiéndome la angustia. El me encontraría al regresar y todo se solucionaría.

Estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos de casa cuando una ola de angustia empezó a recorrer mi interior_**. "Edward nunca tarda tanto"**_

Inconscientemente empecé a llorar por el sentimiento de inferioridad que sentía. ¿Qué pasaba si al voltear la esquina veía que estaban atacando a Edward? No podría hacer nada porque soy una simple humana.

Tal vez vería ante mis ojos como acaben destruyendo al amor de mi existencia y no lo soportaría. Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar mi visibilidad asi que baje el rostro lentamente sobre el volante sin despegar los ojos de la carretera. Pero todo fue mi rápido.

Justo frente a mis ojos un hombre pasaba corriendo y no alcance a frenar. Ni porque venia demasiado lento. "estúpidos reflejos humanos"

Y ahí estaba yo. Acaba de atropellar a alguien, no tenia permiso de manejar y no tenia a la única persona que quería ver a mi lado.

Me baje a ver ala persona a la que casi le paso el carro encima y al ver la parte delantera del coche me di cuenta que el impacto fue mas duro delo que sentí. Corrí para acortar la distancia entre ambos, ya que lo había hecho volar un par de metros.

-Señor, lo siento tanto, se encuentra bien? –pregunte jadeante.

Para mi sorpresa era un chico, no aparentaba más de 25 años y era muy apuesto.

-No, del todo. –Contesto –no siento mis piernas.

Su rostro mostraba ansiedad y preocupación.

-Voy por m celular, lo llevare a un hospital. Espéreme.

Corrí hacia el carro y abrí la puerta por el lado del copiloto para buscar mi celular, pero el ya estaba ahí. Tomo mi brazo con su gélida mano y tiro de mí para que entrara al coche.

-Buenas noches Srta. –dijo con voz elegante –me haría el favor de entrar.

"_**Mierda"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**EPOV**_

Senti un apunzada lago extraña en el pecho, algo que jamás había sentido por lo que acelere el paso a casa. Habia decidido ir caminando en vez de corriendo porque queria pensar copn claridad, pero lo que sucedió me angustio.

Al llegar supe que Bella no estaba, no sentí su aroma tan fuerte, ese aroma que me embriagaba de placer. Subi a ver sui había dejado una nota, pero no fue asi. Ebcontre su portátil en la cama y un mensaje que apenas había llegado hace unpar de minutos.

"_**Bell's no cometas ninguna imprudencia. Por favor. Si es verdad que lo buscan tu correrías un gran peligro allá afuera. Bella contesta por favor.**_

_**Jacob"**_

La cabeza me dio vueltas tratando de asimilar lo que Jacob Black decidia, nunca revisaba los correos de Bella pero decidi leer el ultimo que le había escrito a su amigo.

"_**Jacob disculpa por no estar ahí cuando me necesitas. S,i yo estoy al tanto de todo y si es la persona que creo quien anda por ahí, lo que quiere es a Edward. Aunque no entiendo bien por que. El acaba de salir a cazar y la angustia me mata, así que saldré a buscarlo ahora mismo. No resistiría que le ocurra nada.**_

_**Por favor explícame bien que es lo que es esta sucediendo, no entendí nada.**_

_**Con amor Bell's."**_

-Dios Bella que hicisteeeee? Empecé a gritar por la casa. Salí corriendo como un loco y empecé a llamar a su celular pero no contestaba. Mi celular empezo a vibrar. Alice.

-Edward… Edward el la tiene.

-Como? No puede ser.

-Espéranos. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle y yo iremos para allá ahora mismo. Ya estamos en el aeropuerto por favor no hagas nada loco hermanito.

-Alice no me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados.

-Entiende que el te quiere a ti y la esta usando para atraerte, por favor Edward.

-Solo la buscare si, no me pienso quedar aquí entiéndanme.

Colgué y Salí corriendo sin saber bien a donde en busca de mi amada. No paso ni un minuto que colgué con Alice y entraba una llamada. Era Bella. Ver su foto en la pantalla de mi celular me hizo volver a sentirme vivo.

-Edward

-Bella donde estas? –pregunte

-Edward estoy bien solo…

-Solo que esta conmigo –dijo la voz de ese maldito del otro lado.

-Que quieres? –pregunte tajante.

-Que poco Cortez eres Edward. Primero déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es James…

-No estoy para juegos, que quieres? –grite con un fuerte gruñido.

-Sabes que quiero vengarme de la pelirroja y ella te quiere a ti, pero tu quieres a esta humana. Así que decidí hacerlo mas divertido para ambos. Entrégame a la pelirroja y te entrego a tu humana. Tienes hasta mañana en la noche.

-Pero no querías matarme a mi? Para que quieres a Tanya.

-Solo para que vea con sus propios ojos como te arranco la cabeza –escuche como Bella gemía y lloraba imagine que era por lo que decía James.

-Mátame a mi pero no lastimes a ninguna de las dos.

-No hay trato. Vienes mañana al anochecer o no te entrego a tu humana. Es mas ya que me quitaron a mi novia, si no llegas hasta mañana con la pelirroja convertiré a tu amiguita en una hermosa neófita y la guardare para mi.

-No te atrevas –gruñí. El odio se estaba apoderando de mi.

-Mañana te llamo para decirte donde nos vemos querido amigo.

Colgó.

No soportaba pensar que Bella se encuentre ahí con el, sola y tan frágil y asustada. Llame a Alice quien ya debía tener un plan y estar enterada de todo.

-Alice.

-Esme esta camino a Alaska y Tanya vendrá con nosotros. Esta muy arrepentida y quiere ayudar. No salgas de casa y espera su llamada, nosotros iremos contigo a donde sea para rescatar a Bella.

-Alice yo… no se si pueda resistir que le pase…

-Nada va a pasar confía en mi hermanito si?

-Nunca te equivocas después de todo no?

-Exacto, regresa a la casa, cálmate y espéranos.

El maldito de James tenía todo un plan bien trazado. Al parecer dejo a sus amigos en Forks esperando por nuestro regreso mientras el nos seguía. Y Bella se las puso muy sencillas al salir esta noche sola, Iba a pasar una noche muy larga temiendo por su vida, solo en casa y con su olor impregnado por cualquier lugar que vaya.

"_**Te extraño"**_

Pase toda la noche viendo las fotos que Bella y yo nos habíamos tomado juntos todo ete tiempo y se que si pudiera hubiera estado llorando como una niñita. Escuchar decir a James que convertiría a Bella me tenia aterrado, nunca había pensado en eso como una opción. Pero si de eso dependía que se quede a mi lado lo haría. Yo mismo transformaría a Bella con tal de salvar su vida y tenerla conmigo eternamente.

"Que egoísta eres Edward Cullen"

Casi al amanecer llegaron Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle a casa.

-Hijo –dijo Carlisle tomando de mi hombro –no te preocupes por nada, tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Siento haberme…

-Escucha hijo, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo. Incluso en lo que pareciera una locura. Yo se lo que es Bella para ti, lo acepto y me gusta que hayas encontrado alguien con quien compartir tu vida.

-En serio? Si lo sabias…

-Desde el mismo dia en que tu encontrarte a Bella en ese accidente Alice nos dijo lo que ella significaría en tu vida y por eso decidimos adoptarla, no fue una decisión fácil pero queríamos hacerlo mas fácil para ti.

"Claro que fue mas fácil, si era mi hermanita payaso"

-Mas fácil? Me debatí horas por el hecho de que sea mi hermana Carlisle.

-Bueno buen chicos tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer –interrumpió Alice -en menos de 20 minutos Esme llegara con Tanya y en 30 minutos James te llamara para darte le lugar de la cita. Luego trazaremos le plan.

Todo asentimos y esperamos con serenidad. Alguien toco la puerta y supe quienes eran.

-Hola –susurro Tanya.

-Pasa –dije a regañadientes.

-Este…

-ahora no digas nada, la interrumpí. Tenemos cosas más importantes. Después discutimos lo que sea.

Me senté en un sofá y me aoville poniendo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. No resistía un segundo mas con tanta angustia. Pero de pronto sonó mi celular y la misma imagen de Bella nublo mi mente. Su foto en mi pantalla. La foto de mi niña, de mi ángel, a quien tanto extrañaba.

-James…

-Cambio de planes amigo –dijo en tono irónico.

-Que?

* * *

_**Una vez mas me disculpo por la demora.. mañana les subo el siguiente Cap..**_

_**Dejenme REVIEWS pa saber ke les gusto siiiii????**_

_**besos....**_

_**=)**_


	18. Capitulo 18 Me pertenece

_**Hola..**_

_**Trato de actualiozar lo antesposibl por Uds!**_

_**Espero que lo disfruteen! =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me pertenece**_

_**BPOV.**_

Lamentablemente estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en el carro y cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación. No tenia ni idea de donde estaba, solo sabia que era la primera mañana en la que no despertaba en sus brazos desde hace ya un mes que nos escapamos.

Recordé todo lo que había pasado, los recuerdos pasaban como una vieja película por mi memoria. Como James me había capturada en mi desenfrenado intento de buscar a Edward y ahora como lo chantajeaba pidiéndole que se entregue, jamás permitiría algo asi.

-Veo que has despertado –dijo con voz suave desde un rincón del dormitorio -Sabes desde cuando no duermo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Casi 300 años.

Suspiro.

-Podemos hablar? –pregunte, algo debía ocurrírseme para salvar a Edward así tenga que entregarle mi vida.

-Adelante damisela –contesto –la escucho.

-Porque quieres matar a Edward? Quiero que me digas la verdadera razón. Por favor –rogué.

-Mira niñita, yo no tengo nada en contra de tu noviecito, el no me hizo nada a mi. Fue la pelirroja quien mato a mi novia, solo quiero vengarme de ella.

Su mirada vagaba como si estuviera teniendo un recuerdo que lo atormentaba.

-Entonces porque Edward? –insistí.

-Porque el es importante para ella.

-Pero el nunca la querrá, no te parece suficiente castigo?

-NO, nunca nada es suficiente.

-Y si… te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de el?

-Es en serio? –Pregunto entre risas –tu no tienes nada que ver en este asunto niña tonta u vas a morir por ella.

-No es por ella, es por el. Lo amo. Acaso tu no amabas a tu novia? No serias capaz de dar tu vida por la de ella?

-Si pero ya no hay vuelta atrás en mi caso.

-Vamos James, mátame a mi –le pedí –mátame y déjalo a el vivir.

-Que ganaría con eso?

-Te aseguro que el jamás le perdonaría que yo haya muerto por su culpa, la despreciaría, la odiaría. Que peor sentimiento que el rechazo?

-Tal ves tengas razón, pero eso no es tan seguro.

-Al menos inténtalo si? –rogué

Me hubiera gustado decirle que mate a Tanya pero el lo que quería era verla sufrir. Y sabia que Edward y su dolor lo lograría.

-Hagamos un trato pequeña –dijo finalmente –veo que eres valiente.

Asentí temerosa.

-Que tal si te mato frente a los ojos de ambos? Lo soportarías? aun así te ofrecerás? te sacrificarías por el?

-Ya te dije que haría todo por el.

No sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar, pero mis ojos estaban bañados en lagrimones muy grandes que nublaban mi visión.

-Ahora como haremos para que el no me interrumpa? –pregunto mas para el, maquinando mejor el plan.

-Que tal si primero me matas y dejas mi cadáver en el lugar donde presumían encontrarse –trague saliva fuertemente ante el nerviosismo –y luego huyes para que así el no pueda darte caza.

-Seria interesante que intente hacerlo.

-prométeme que no lo lastimaras, pase lo que pase.

Asintió y lo llamo desde mi celular. Apenas empezaban a verse los primeros rayos del sol y sabia que podría ser la ultima vez que los veía así que decidí caminar hacia la ventana y dejar que el bochorno que provocaba el tenue calor me invadiera.

-Voy a poner en altavoz así que se buena y ayuda –dijo mientras marcaba.

Una vez mas solo asentí.

-James… -escuche murmurar a Edward y mi corazón latió desesperado ante el sonido de su dulce voz. Aunque se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Cambio de planes amigo –dijo en tono irónico el maldito vampiro que acabaría con mi vida.

-Que?

-Como escuchas. He decidido que no te voy a matar como lo tenia pensado, tu amiguita me dio una mejor idea-

-De que idea hablas? –pregunto Edward hablando muy rápido.

-He decidido que la que debe sufrir es la pelirroja y no tengo nada en contra tuya. Simplemente TU te encargaras solito de hacerla pagar todo o que me hizo.

-No te sigo –interpuso Edward rápidamente.

-Solo anda esta noche a eso de las 11 a recoger a Bella en el mismo sitio donde estuvieron sentados anoche frente al mar tan románticamente.

Mis dudas y temores eran ciertas, el siempre estuvo tras nosotros.

-En serio me la devolverás? Así tan fácil?

-No confías en mi? Te devolveré a tu Bella a las 11 de la noche. Quieres hablarle?

Me hizo seña de que hable por lo visto no pensaba quitar el altavoz y el escucharía todo.

-Bella estas ahí?

-Edward Edward… te extraño tanto.

-Yo también pequeña, estas bien? No te han hecho daño?

-No amor, estoy buen. Pronto estaremos –trague muy fuerte y las lagrimas empezaron a traicionarme –pronto estaremos juntos.

-estas llorando Bella, amor estas bien?

-Es la emoción de volver a casa, nada mas.

No podía hablar mas, sentí ala garganta seca y solo quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura nuevamente.

-Te amo pequeña.

-Yo también te amo, y siempre será así.

James agarró el celular y dijo –hasta las 11.

Empecé a llorar con el corazón partido por haberle mentido a Edward ahora había decidido pasar mis ultimas horas proyectando mis recuerdos de nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

Me encantaría poder despedirme de el con un beso, pero sabia que era imposible así que me sumergí en mis recuerdos.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

-No la devolverá –grito Alice.

-Que? –grite desesperado.

-Bella se ofreció de carnada Edward. Ella le pidió que la mate a salvo de no hacerte nada.

-Como es po…

-Edward si esperamos hasta la hora que nos dio vamos a encontrar su cadáver ¡¡Ese es le plan!!

-Que haremos? Debo salvarla yo…

-Hijo ten paciencia -dijo Carlisle –pensemos con calma.

"_**Calma, me hablan de calma cuando Bella esta apunto de morir?"**_

-Alice hasta que hora tenemos? –pregunto Jasper.

-Hasta las 9. El decidió matarla en el mismo lugar en el que te cito, y estarán hay a las 10. El solo…

-Dilo Alice –masculle.

-El lo hará simple.

-Beberá su sangre –termino Carlisle.

-Maldito –susurre –MALDITO!!!

-Edward cálmate –dijo Esme acariciando mi cabello lentamente –haremos hasta lo imposible por salvarla.

-Lo imposible es poco en este caso –dijo Rose atravesando la puerta –ellos, sus amigos y ase marcharon.

Esperamos sin que nada pase y sin éxito, parece que ya no habían esperanzas. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Bella morir así, no podía, no se lo merecía.

-Edward tengo un idea –dijo Alice exaltada –y funcionara.

De pronto sin darnos más explicaciones Alice salió tomada de la mano de Jasper.

-Salieron al sol? Están locos? –chillo Rose.

Todos nos preocupamos, ya que salir al sol en un lugar como Phoenix podría ocasionar graves problemas. Carlisle llamaba constantemente al celular de ambos, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba.

Paso un largo tiempo antes de que Jasper regresara a darnos indicaciones del plan de Alice. Parecía verdaderamente entusiasmado.

-Solo necesitamos tiempo, esperar y con calma…

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos –interrumpió Emmet.

-Ahora entiendo todo –susurre mientras todo tomaba forma gracias a los pensamientos de Jasper.

-Solo deben estar a las 10 en punto en la playa, en el sitio donde James matara a Bella. El no cuenta con que sepamos lo que hará verdad?

-Y si intentamos detenerlo podría ser peligroso para Bella –acote –así que debemos dejar que el lleve a Bella a ese sitio y evitar que sepa que lo seguimos. En ese momento Alice llegara con una sorpresa para la que el no esta preparado.

-Sigo sin entender nada –murmuro Emmet.

-Así es mejor –le indico Jasper –solo estén ahí a la hora correcta nada mas, yo iré por Alice.

Jasper salió como una bala de la casa mientras todos estábamos tensionados. Por primera vez me esperance en salvar a Bella. Aunque sabia que ya no iba a ser mi niña humana, ahora iba a ser una inmortal. Sabia que en si iba a ser ella misma, pero extrañaría e calor de su piel, la manera en como se sonrojaba y sobre todo sus hermosos ojos. Iba a ser muy complicado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir.

Esperamos con calma a que anocheciera sin tener noticias de Alice, ya estaba cerca la hora de ir a recoger a mi Bella y estaba ansioso. Esperaba que ellos me permitieran a mi matarlo con mis propias manos.

Todos estaban nerviosos ya que no sabíamos bien lo que sucedería, pero estábamos esperanzados, se notaba en el ambiente que no estábamos dispuestos a dejar que James acabe con la vida de Bella.

Tanya estaba asustada, temía que James acceda a todas nuestras peticiones pidiéndola a ella a cambio. Y temía que yo la entregue a cambio de Bella. Realmente haría todo por mi niña, pero tampoco quería que le hagan daño a ella. No soy un ser sin sentimientos.

-Llego la hora vamos –ordeno Carlisle.

Esme me tomo la mano con la intención de consolarme, creo que rala única que podía sentir la verdadera tensión que me apoderaba.

Corrimos hasta la playa a una velocidad que hubiera impresionado a cualquier humano, pero para nuestra suerte nadie nos veía. Nos ubicamos en lugares estratégicos para que James no se percate de nuestra presencia.

"_**Todo saldrá bien Edward, todo saldrá bien"**_

Pasaban los minutos y mi paciencia llegaba al límite. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de correr sin rumbo e irla a buscar por la desesperación la vi.

Esme apretó mi hombro, dándome fuerzas. Pues sabia que en cualquier momento podría perder la calma y dañar todo. Bella se acercaba agarrada de su mano, claro tenían que aparentar ser un apareja que buscaba intimidad para no levantar sospechas.

Verla con el me repugnaba, pero ella lloraba y se notaba que sufría.

Se sentaron en la arena y el le acariciaba la espalda, no soportaba mas ver como el la acariciaba y ella se estremecía de miedo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Salí corriendo hacia allá. Esme trato de seguirme pero Carlisle la detuvo porque pensaba que eso empeoraría las cosas.

Mientras me acercaba el se puso de pie y grito:

-Sabia que vendrías antes querido amigo.

-Tu y yo no somos amigos –gruñí

Bella trato de correr hacia mi pero el la detuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo. Sabia que le hacia daño por la cara de Bella.

-Suéltala –masculle.

-Ella se me ofreció a cambio de tu vida –dijo con suficiencia –respeta su decisión.

-Mátame a mi, pero no la lastimes.

-Edward no –grito Bella.

-Hay ustedes se están aprovechando de mi bondad –grito irritado James –hagamos un trato.

-Lo que quieras con tal de que no lo lastimes -dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

-No matare a ninguno, pero ella será mi compañera inmortal.

Bella asintió asustada y yo solo hice una mueca que dejaba entrever mis dientes. Al primer indicio que me de de tratar de morder a Bella le arrancaría la cabeza.

-No lo permitiré –gruñí.

-Edward por favor, deja que me convierta o prefieres que me mate? No soportaría verte morir frente a mi –dijo Bella entre sollozos.

No resistía verla llorar así y no sabia que hacer para aliviarla o ayudarla.

-Bella yo…

-No Edward… ya tome la decisión y hare lo que sea por ti.

-Si si muy bonito –interrumpió James mientras tomaba la muñeca de Bella y aspiraba su aroma –ahora ella será mía Cullen y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Agradécele a tu amiguita la pelirroja.

-James por favor –rogué

Pero no sirvió de nada el sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la muñeca de Bella y clavo sus agudos dientes sobre su pálida piel mientras me miraba de una forma burlona.

Escuchaba como James succionaba la sangre caliente de Bella y como atravesaba su garganta. Me provocaba tanto, pero no podía hacer nada, temía que el no se detenga y la mate.

Me abalancé sobre el y lo aleje del cuerpo de Bella mientras nos debatíamos en la arena. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo con tal de defender a Bella y no me importaría que luego ellos me maten a mi.

Un descuido por escuchar los pensamientos de Jasper a quien le provocaba ver a Bella tirada en la arena indefensa y desangrándose, James se puso de pie y me lanzo hacia el mar para regresar a clavar sus dientes en la muñeca de Bella.

Entendí que había perdido la razón y lo que quería era su sangre, era lógico que eso iba a suceder si el a estado acostumbrado a beber sangre de humano durante toda su existencia.

En ese momento toda mi familia se congrego a mí alrededor, todo paso extremadamente rápido. Justo cuando pensé que ya no había esperanzas una voz acabo con mi agonía.

-Detente nómada –dijo Aro -¡¡ahora mismo!!

James soltó la muñeca de Bella y se volteo con expresión horrorizada mientras Bella caía en la arena.

Precia que estuviera convulsionando y gritaba de horror. Me acerque y arrodille ante ella. Acaricie su mejilla mientras me debatía por el deseo que me provocaba su sangre.

-Aun hay esperanzas –dijo Carlisle -puedes succionar el veneno.

* * *

_**Sorry por dejarlos asi.. jajajaja**_

_**En el siguiente cap sabran si Edward deja que Bella se convierta en vampiro o no..**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS y subo el cap mañana de mañana! =)**_

_**Besiitos! **_

_**Los kiiero!! 3**_


	19. Capitulo 19 Acaso es posible?

_**Hola...**_

_**Gracias todos por sus REVIEWS..**_

_**y les cto ke alguien por ahi ya adivino lo que pasaria en la historia! ¬¬**_

_**jaja**_

_**pero bueno...**_

_**aca vamOs..**_

_**espero les guste este cap! **_

* * *

_**Acaso es posible?**_

_**EPOV.**_

Me debatía entre dejar que el amor de mi existencia sea transformada en un ser sin alma y monstruosos como yo. Aunque sabia que así la podría tener a mi lado durante toda la eternidad.

No había nada que pensar permitiría que Bella sea inmortal como yo, no me pensaba volver a separar de ella.

-Edward no…

-Que sucede? Ya todo pasara amor, se que duele pero ya pasara –susurre mientras besaba su frente –después de esto…

-¡¡NO EDWARD!! No lo permitas –grito –por favor.

Ella no quería ser un monstruo, o tal ves no estaba segura de lo que sentía por mi. En ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero si quería salvarla debía de actuar pronto.

Acerque su muñeca a mi mano y empecé a succionar su cálida sangre, rápidamente sentí como calmaba el ardor de mi garganta, pero eso no fue todo; ahora quería mas. No sabia si podría detenerme, la sangre de mi amada era algo que no se comparaba con nada que yo hubiese probado antes.

Una parte de mi me decía que debía detenerme, que la estaba matando, pero el monstruo en mi interior me exigía que siguiera hasta saciarme. Me debatía entre frenar o probar otro poco mas cuando sentí la mano de Emmet en mi hombro.

-hermano detente –susurro –o te arrepentirás de esto toda la eternidad.

No podía alejar mi boca de su muñeca, pero empezaron a pasar por mi mente todos los recuerdos junto a mi pequeña y la solté. La solté y luego bese la herida.

Bella solo suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

Carlisle se acerco inmediatamente junto con Rose y Esme para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Te detuviste a tiempo hijo –me lento Carlisle –buen trabajo, paraste la transformación.

Solo asentí, ya que el haber parado la transformación no me causaba mucha alegría, ella no me quería para siempre como yo. O tal ves tenia miedo, no lo se. Pero en ese momento me lo pidió con tanto desesperación que parecía que le aterrara la idea de ser un monstruo como yo.

-Carlisle mi viejo y querido amigo –dijo Aro con voz solemne –me puedes explicar que significa todo esto?

Demetri y Félix mantenían sujetado de ambos brazos a James mientras Alec lo insensibilizaba por completo.

-Con mucho gusto -contesto Carlisle mientras se acercaba para estrechar su mano.

Aro dio un paso hacia el y tomo su mano mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse totalmente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todo este claro para le jefe Vulturi.

-Así que Edward me lo podría enseñar mejor –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi –verdad?

-Claro –dije acercándome lentamente hacia el, pues tenia miedo que cualquiera de los de su guardia se abalancen hacia mi.

Aro tomo mi mano y nuevamente parecía concentrado mientras se embriagaba en mis recuerdos. Yo estaba sereno y sin expresión.

-Interesante –culmino soltando mi mano –ella es la "tua cantante"

Una ves mas solo asentí.

-Me pregunto porque no abra querido convertirse. Sabes lo que significaría eso?

Lo veía en sus pensamientos y no tenia como contestarlo pero Alice se me adelanto.

-Ella será inmortal –dijo acercándose a Aro –lo he visto.

-Conozco de tus dones mi hermosa Alice, pero me gustaría saber que piensa esta linda y encantadora chica mortal.

-Pues abra que esperar –intervino Carlisle –Bella necesita ser llevada a una clínica, perdió mucha sangre.

"_**Genial , eso fue mi culpa"**_ me sentía como un miserable.

-Ok llévala a la clínica, pero mañana de estaré visitándolos para hablar personalmente con ella –dijo Aro.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Pues ya tome la decisión –interrumpió Aro a Carlisle.

-Amo eso es muy peligroso para Ud –intervino Demetri –porque no nos deja encargarnos?

-Bien-comento Aro –que Félix y tu se queden y mañana mismo me llevan a la chica, a Edward y a Carlisle al castillo. Entendido?

-Aro –interrumpió Carlisle -yo no creo…

-O prefieres que la mate ahora? –pregunto Aro.

Senti como me estremecía y el monstruo en mi interior peleaba por abalanzarse encima de Aro, pero me contuve.

-Creo que Bella seria una gran inmortal –prosiguió Aro –pero quiero saber las razones por las que se negó. Será interesante.

-Claro –comento Carlisle –ahí estaremos.

Carlisle no mostraba señal de angustia así que me relaje.

-Ahora –concluyo Aro antes de marcharse –Félix, Demetri, terminen con este infame.

Aro dio media vuelta y se marchaba junto con Jane Alec y Renata mientras Félix y Demetri se encargaban de James.

Bella estaba inconsciente así que la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve al hospital mas cercano junto con toda mi familia. Después de encargarse de James Alice se llevo a Demetri y a Félix a casa de Bella para darle algo de ropa y que no se aparezcan con túnicas oscuras en el hospital.

A Bella le hicieron varias transfusiones de sangre hasta que recupero el flujo normal, todo parecía ir bien y ella quería verme. No sabia bien que le iba a decirle y estaba muy nervioso por primera vez en mi vida.

Entre a su habitación e inmediatamente todos salieron dándonos un poco de privacidad.

-Hola –susurro.

-Hola.

-Ven acá –dijo señalando un espacio a lado de ella en la cama. Me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado. No podía enojarme con ella por su decisión, siempre la amaría así ella ya no quiera nada conmigo.

-Como te sientes? –pregunte

-Mejor, me gustaría explicarte todo, pero todo a su tiempo –me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento algo nublo mi mente, eran los pensamientos de Alice.

"Faltan 5 minutos para las 12 y será el cumpleaños de Bella, lo has olvidado?"

-Emm… ya mismo es tu cumpleaños, quieres algo en especial?

-Ya tengo todo lo que quiero y soy feliz. Con tal de que estés a mi lado siempre…

-Por que no quisiste convertirte Bell's –susurre –necesito la verdad.

-Dame tiempo amor, solo necesito tiempo.

Sonaba razonable, ella me amaba. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo, prepararse antes de convertirse en un despreciable monstruo como yo. _**"Razonable"**_

Toda mi familia entro con flores y regalos para Bella, yo solo me senté en un sofá a esperar que acaben con sus halagos lo que menos quería era celebraciones en este momento. Si Bella se encontraba a si era solo mi culpa, yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no le convenía pero era demasiado egoísta para dejarla.

Félix Y Demetri se sentaron a mi lado, uno a cada lado mío y me miraban con recelo, trate de ignorarlos y fijarme en mi niña, ella estaba feliz y me miraba con ojos llenos de dulzura.

-Bueno doctor –intervino Félix –cuando ya estará lista la chica para irnos?

-Creo que esta misma tarde –comento Carlisle.

No me gustaba nada la idea de llevar a Bella a Volterra con todos esos vampiros crueles que aun se alimentaban de sangre humana. La veía tan frágil y me la imaginaba asustada.

Les avise que saldría un momento y fui a caminar antes de que se ponga el sol, era increíble como hace 2 dias estaba caminado tomado de su mano, felices y haciendo planes para le futuro y ahora no sabíamos lo que nos deparara el mismo.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de gritar y volver el tiempo atrás, pero eso era imposible.

-Edward…

-Me seguiste Tanya?

-Lo siento, solo quería despedirme, me voy donde mi familia. En verdad no sabes lo mucho que siento todo esto yo…

-No digas nada, no digas nada y vete. Quiero estar solo.

Ella asintió y corrió hacia el lado contrario, ahora no tenia cabeza para nada que no fuera mi pequeña junto a Aro en Volterra.

Al regresar al hospital Alice me pidió conversar un momento y accedí, nos fuimos a una pequeña salita en el hospital para que nadie nos pueda escuchar.

-Edward, Bella te ama y tiene buenas razones para no querer convertirse por ahora.

-Por ahora? –pregunte –acaso cree que yo intentare convertirla después de que casi la mato?

-Edward se razonable, te aseguro que después entenderás todo.

-Ningún después Alice –interrumpí intrigado –si lo sabes, si sabes sus motivos ¡¡dímelo!! Estoy al borde de la desesperación.

-Eso no me compete decírtelo a mi hermanito. Debe ser ella, ten paciencia.

Alice cuidaba no pensar en aquello que Bella me ocultaba y eso me tenía irritado.

-Ella te necesita, quédate a su lado, no la presiones y sobre todo se paciente Edward. Solo quería aconsejarte antes de que se marcharan.

El tiempo paso volando mientras Alice, Rose y Esme arreglaban a Bella para nuestro viaje, estaba aterrado pero Bella se sentía segura.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Al llegar a Volterra Félix y Demetri nos condujeron hacia un hermoso castillo. Edward me llevaba de la mano y con la mano libre sostenía nuestro equipaje. Carlisle nos seguía sin mostrar ningún signo de preocupación y si Alice tenía razón todo saldría a la perfección.

Según Alice, Aro iba a aceptar mi petición y todo iba a salir a la perfección, pero para lo que Alice no me previno fue para la reacción de Edward y Carlisle y a eso si le temía.

Después de atravesar un millón de callejones que para mi parecían interminables llegamos a un gran salón, en el cual se encontraba Aro junto a dos hombre mas a su lado.

-Bella –grito haciendo que me estremezca –mi hermosa Bella, es un honor tenerte aquí.

Edward se estremeció a mi lado y yo le dedique una rápida mirada alentadora y al segundo siguiente le dedique una amplia sonrisa a Aro.

-Es un placer estar aquí –dije recordando todo lo que Alice me dijo que hiciera.

-Marco –dijo señalando al hombre de su derecha –Cayo –señalo a que se ubicaba su izquierda –ella es Bella, Bella –agrego señalándome –ellos son mis hermanos.

Una ves mas solo sonreí mientras miraba a ambos vampiros.

-Bella me harías el honor de contarme porque no quisiste ser inmortal como nosotros? Acaso no te han dicho que por ser un humano que sabe nuestro secreto deberías morir?

-Claro, pero puede ser a solas? -pregunte

Aro abrió los ojos como plato mientras Edward apretaba mi mano y susurraba en mi oído –estas loca Bella?

-Confía en mi –murmure para Edward

-Adelante Srta. –dijo aro abriendo una pequeña puerta e invitándome a pasar.

Llegamos aun pequeño cuartito muy agradable y acogedor. Llego una hermoso chica y me brindo galletas y una bebida.

-Gracias -murmure confundida.

-Bien Bella, te escucho.

-No se como comenzar, yo amo a Edward –confesé –y si no acepte ser como Uds. es por un buen motivo.

-Ya se que lo amas y eso me sorprende, he visto en los pensamientos de Edward el gran cariño que se sienten mutuamente. Tengo que confesarte que con la atracción que tu sangre provoca en el, admiro su valentía.

Aro se encontraba de pie y hablando muy cerca de mi cuello asi que solte todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Estoy embarazada –dije rápidamente.

Aro se quedo estupefacto y me miro con los ojos abiertos al máximo y la mandíbula guindando.

-Estas embarazada? –Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –Acaso eso es posible?

-Si –admití –estoy embarazada, apenas lo descubrí hace dos días y pensaba decírselo a mi novio justo cuando James llego.

-Que clase de… estoy en shock Bella.

-Me imagino –dije sonrojada.

-Pero ahí un pequeño inconveniente –admitió fingiendo pesar –no sabemos que ES lo que crece en tu vientre, no sabemos si es vampiro o humano. Estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por ESO?

-Si lo estoy –conteste rápidamente –Alice me dijo que aquí podríamos averiguarlo y que tu me ayudarías.

-No defraudare a la jovencita Alice, mejor salgamos para contarle la buena noticia al futuro papa –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Salimos de la pequeña habitación y pude distinguir la expresión de horror que tenia Edward al ver como Aro llevaba una mano inocentemente sobre mi hombro.

-Edward –susurro Aro –te tengo una excelente noticia que dar. Bueno a ti también Carlisle.

-¿QUE? Bella eso es cierto? –pregunto Edward con el rostro sin expresión.

Imagine que había leído los pensamientos de Aro.

-Si –dije sonrojándome –estoy embarazada.

Carlisle se sorprendió y luego esbozo una sonrisa, para mi sorpresa Edward también parecía estar feliz y no dudo en atravesar el espacio que nos separaba y abrazarme fuertemente.

-Carlisle sabes algo acerca de este tipo de embarazos? –pregunto Aro en tono pensativo.

-Muy poco –comento -tal ves sea semi mortal, tenga sangre como Bella y ponzoña como Edward. La verdad estoy sorprendido abría que hacer estudios y….

-Carlisle viejo amigo se sincero –interrumpió Aro –esto representa un peligro para nuestro mundo?

-No puedo saberlo hasta que no nazca -admitió Carlisle.

-lastima –comento Aro con pesar.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nazca y tu estés seguro que no causara problemas –añadió Edward.

-Es un trato entonces- dijo Aro –pero si vemos que el bebe vampiro causa problemas nos encargaremos de el.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño cuarto que Gianna preparo para nosotros.

*

Ya llevábamos 2 semanas en el castillo y me sentía muy cómoda aunque Carlisle y Edward no se despegaban de mí ni un momento. Gianna traía comida para mi y nunca me dejaban sola. Me di cuenta que crecía mas rápido de lo que imaginaba el bebe en mi interior y eso me aterraba.

-Carlisle –dije –siento como patea en mi interior. Mi bebe tan chiquito y ya patea?

-Tengo una teoría para eso -dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose mas a Aro y a Edward que a mi –el bebe crece extremadamente rápido y estoy tratando de hacer los cálculos para saber la fecha estimada de su nacimiento. Estoy seguro que no es un bebe mortal y que el crecimiento acelerado se debe a los genes de Edward.

-Eso complica un poco las cosas –dijo Aro con el rostro afligido.

Estaba empezando a creer que Aro en verdad se estaba encariñando con nosotros, pero Carlisle y Edward me decían que no me fie de el.

*

Carlisle experimentaba y pasaba mucho tiempo averiguando en libros sobre mi estado. Todos los días recibía llamadas de mi familia y de Jacob, quien estaba muy preocupado por mi.

-He descubierto algo –dijo Carlisle muy bajito solo para Edward.

-Si? Que descubriste amigo? –comento Aro apareciendo de la nada.

-Podríamos tener problemas.

-Interesante… cuéntanos mas…

* * *

_**juju se esperaban algo asi??**_

_**diganme la verdad!! U.U**_

_**bueno hasta mañana.. y...**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**_

_**besitos!!!**_


	20. Capitulo 20 Se queda con nosotros

_**Hola hola hola..**_

_**sorry x la demora.. ahora si no tengo excusas.. me dio vaganciia..**_

_**jajajaja**_

_**ya nos kedan pocos caps..**_

_**espero les guste este..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Se queda con nosotros**_

**_EPOV_**

-Aro –dije cuando me di cuenta que venia hacia nosotros.

-Bueno, el feto terminara matando a Bella si no hacemos algo y estoy preocupado –confeso Carlisle mientras veía lo débil que se encontraba Bell's, pero ella solo sonreía y sobaba su abultado vientre.

-Yo no importo, solo importa mi bebe –murmuro Bella.

Yo por nada del mundo permitiría que algo así pase, jamás sacrificaría a mi Bella por un bebe. Aunque debo admitir que la idea de un bebe con Bella me había emocionado muchísimo, pero nada para mi era mas importante que ella.

-Hay algo mas? –contesto fríamente Aro.

-Si –confeso Carlisle –tengo miedo que Bella de a luz aquí… con tantos… bueno su dieta y olor de sangre no va a ayudar mucho.

-No había pensado en eso, preparare un lugar especial para el alumbramiento, algo mas?

-No… no se cuando nacerá el bebe.

Como para hacerse notar el bebe empezó a patear fuertemente a Bella y la hizo estremecer.

*

Pronto cumpliríamos un mes en el castillo y eso me ponía de nervios ya que se acercaba la fecha estimada del nacimiento, el bebe crecía rápido y mataba a su madre. Bella tuvo que alimentarse de sangre humana para sobrevivir a su extraño embarazo.

Una noche mientras Bella dormía escuchamos un fuerte crujido. El bebe rompió las caderas de Bella, quien se levanto con un fuerte quejido.

-Llego la hora -murmuro Carlisle apresurado.

-Ok- fue lo único que logre decir por el pánico que me invadía.

Carlisle empezó anestesiando a Bella, pero antes de que pueda hacer efecto el bebe seguía destrozando por dentro a su mama. Quería gritar y salir corriendo, veía como mi Bella moría por un pequeño bebe. _**"jamás me perdonare esto"**_

-Tiene una hemorragia interna –decía Carlisle moviendo sus manos ágilmente.

-Carlisle saca al bebe ya! –grito Bella desesperada.

-Carlisle sácalo yo me encargo después –grite para alentarlo.

Carlisle corto el abdomen de Bella pero se debatía de cómo proceder ya que la bolsa que protegía era tan dura como la piel de un vampiro, lo aparte y clave mis dientes permitiéndole salir a la pequeña.

-Es una niña –grito Carlisle.

-Llévatela –susurre mientras empezaba a morder el cuerpo de Bella para inyectarla con mi ponzoña.

El cuerpo de Bella no reaccionaba, no escuchaba mas su corazón, pero seguí intentándolo una y otra vez sin tener mayor resultado.

Me aborrecí por haber matado al amor de mi vida, debi primero convertirla antes de tener sexo xon ella. Fui un completo estúpido.

Salí del cuarto dejando a mi Bella sin vida y me dirigía a la salida del castillo cuando vi a Carlisle con la pequeña, me acerque y le eche una miradita. Era tan hermosa y se parecía mucho a Bella.

-El es tu papa –decía Carlisle.

Cogí a la bebe entre mis brazos sintiendo como sangre corría por sus venas y su corazón latía. Mire a Carlisle confundido.

-Es semi mortal –contesto a mi pregunta sin que la hiciera en voz alta.

-Lo siento pequeña –dije viendo directamente a sus ojos marrones, el mismo color que los de Bella –pero estoy un poco triste, te amo.

-Y Bella? –pregunto Carlisle.

No conteste por lo que el entendió lo que sucedía. Bese la frente de mi hija y se la entregue a Carlisle para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

No se cuanto tiempo corrí sin pensar en nada, hasta que llegue a una gran roca y me senté junto a ella. Como pude permitir que algo asi pasara? Acababa de perder a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y por mis estupideces. No había podido cuidar de mi niña. Yo la había matado. La salve de aquel accidente hace mas de 5 años y ahora yo mismo le quitaba la vida.

Me consolé recordando todos los momentos que pase con ella, como la encontré aquella noche herida y muriendo, tan desprotegida. Recordé el olor de su sangre y el ardor que me provocaba, recordé la intensidad con la que me miraron sus grandes ojos al despertar del profundo coma en el que se encontraba. Recordé nuestros juegos en casa, el concierto de Paramore y la primera vez que trato de seducirme. La isla Esme y su fiesta de 16 años que fue la que desato todo esto.

Como Bella llegaba borracha a casa y el problema con los padres de sus amigos, cuando estuvo en el hospital por el choque y después… después de eso ya no pude negar lo que sentía por esa niña, la amaba, la amo y la amare siempre.

Si hubiera podido matarme lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso momento, sentía que necesitaba llorar y desahogarme pero no podía y eso me mataba. Recordé como Alice y mis padres planearon todo para adoptar a Bella porque sabían que ella iba a ser para mi lo que Esme es para Carlisle, pero no me dijeron nunca nada. Alice había dicho que Bella seria como nosotros entonces ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Qué hice mal?

Me odiaba, ahora nadie podía odiarme mas de lo que me odiaba yo mismo. Pase toda la noche hay sentado viendo las estrellas y a mi mente llego el recuerdo del dia en que me escape con Bella de casa y la noche tan espectacular que pasamos, seguro que una de esas noches la deje embarazada, no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había vivido con ella y menos de mi bebe, menos después de verla, ella no tenia la culpa de nada y era tan hermosa. Igual que su madre.

De lo que si me arrepentía era de no haberla podido salvar a tiempo, debí estar precavido para todo lo que podía pasar, debí saberlo, debí estar atento, pero no lo hice. No lo hice y la perdí.

Ahora solo tenia a mi hija y si no fuera por ella le pediría a los Vulturis que me maten. Tal ves si existía un Dios, alguien que controle todo lo que pasa en el universo y por eso me había dejado a mi pequeña bebe para recordar siempre a la persona que mas he amado en el mundo.

*

Ya llevaba 3 días sentado al pie de la misma roca, esperando algo que jamás llegaría. Aun no había superado lo que había pasado pero tenía que ir a ver a la pequeña y regresar a casa con Carlisle. Hundí mi cabeza en medio de mis piernas para recuperar la compostura antes de regresar, estaba concentrado en relajarme, tal ves por eso no la sentí llegar.

-Edward… me pensabas abandonar?

Esa voz, debía ser un sueño. Aunque no era la misma a la que mis oídos estaban acostumbrados y sonaba más aguda sabía muy bien quien era. La reconocería en cualquier circunstancia. _**"Bella"**_

Levante la cabeza lentamente para asegurarme que no era una alucinación y que ya me había vuelto loco. Era ella, estaba parada frente a mi con su mano extendida y un hermoso vestido negro muy ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo. Bella siempre había sido perfecta para mi, pero ahora era la encarnación de la belleza.

Su vestido era largo pero tenía un prominente escote que dejaba a la vista todo su muslo derecho. Se veía fascinante.

-Bella –murmure sonriendo y tomando de su mano para traerla a mi lado. La bese con desesperación y ella me devolvió el beso. Nos besamos con locura recorriendo con nuestras manos todo nuestro cuerpo. Parecía que nos estuviéramos tocando por primera vez o reconociéndonos después de una larga despedida.

-Pensé que…

-No lo digas –susurro –Carlisle ya me lo conto todo.

Se acomodo en mi pecho y nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que cayo la noche.

-Como me encontraste? –pregunte.

-Tu olor, es inconfundible. Jamás lo olvidaría –sonrió

La atraje hacia mi y la bese disfrutándolo como si fuera la ultima vez que la besara. Jamás la volvería a dejar, ahora me pertenecería para toda la eternidad.

-No hay apuro por regresar –dijo mordiendo sensualmente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sonreí ante su propuesta y la gire acostándola en el piso mientras le besaba el cuello.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe- murmuraba mientras la llenaba de besos.

Mi mano subía por el escote prominente de su pierna mientras mi boca disfrutaba de sus cálidos besos y mi lengua buscaba la suya desesperadamente. Sus manos tenían atrapado mi cuello y me atraían con fuerza sobre ella…

* * *

_**BPOV.**_

Sentía miedo por mi nueva vida, pero al estar cerca de el me di cuenta que nada había cambiado, la manera en que nuestros labios se unían ferozmente y como cada caricia me hacia vibrar era aun mas fuerte que antes. Creo que el deseo había aumentado.

Saque su camisa mientras el intentaba elevar mi vestido, pero recordé que debía volver vestida al castillo por lo que le di una ayudadita y yo misma me lo quite para dejarlo en un lugar donde no sufra ningún daño. El se desprendió de su ropa con ferocidad y pocos segundos después ya estaba sobre mi colmándome de besos, sentía su boca en mi pecho y sus manos en mi cintura y como descendía poco hasta llegar a mis bragas para finalmente deshacerse de ellas.

Edward beso todo mi cuerpo y se sentía todo tan diferente, con mas intensidad que antes. Ahora yo era tan o mas fuerte que el ahora, así que voltee su cuerpo para quedar sobre el. Empecé besando su cuello para luego bajar hasta su pecho y su abdomen. Edward era tan hermoso, tan sexi y lo amaba con desesperación. Edward susurraba mi nombre y mordía su labio inferior de una manera muy sensual.

-No sabes cuanto extrañe esto –gimió mientras se aprovechaba de mi repentina distracción para acomodarse sobre mi y bajar su boca una vez mas a mi pecho mientras sus manos vagaban por mi cadera, mis piernas y mi intimidad.

Edward me beso en la frente antes de entrar en mí y una vez mas sentí como se estremecía hasta la última parte de mi cuerpo. Rodee su cadera con mis piernas mientras Edward embestía fuertemente sobre mí. Jamás habíamos hecho el amor con tanta pasión como ahora. Empecé susurrando suavemente su nombre pero luego lo gritaba y quería mas, nada me saciaba, yo no permitía que el se detenga ni el tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

Mis manos recorrían su espalda y a veces se entrelazaban en su cabello para atraerlo hacia mi y darle un fugaz pero delicioso beso. Sus embestidas no paraban y cada vez eran más fuertes. Edward termino varias veces dentro de mí y perdí la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos tuve en la noche. Amaneció y recordé a mi bebe así que fui yo quien le dijo a Edward que debíamos marcharnos, aunque obviamente ninguno de los dos lo quería.

-Nuestra hija nos espera –dije mientras me recostaba en su pecho –esto a sido demasiado.

-Tendremos todas las noches, durante toda la eternidad –dijo con voz seductora.

-Eso me encanta –dije apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sintiendo su erección en mi una vez mas.

-Eres mi perdición Bella –dijo besándome.

Me reí de la situación y me separe finalmente mientras buscaba rápidamente mi ropa para vestirme y regresar por mi hija. El hizo lo mismo y nos apresuramos para marcharnos pero algo me llamo la atención.

-Edward esas son tus manos? –pregunte perpleja mientras señalaba unas marcas que tenían muy clara la forma de manos en la roca que estaba nuestro lado.

-Umm... Creo que varias veces me sujete de la roca y… mucho placer… mucha fuerza… igual a eso –dijo sonriendo y señalando las marcas en la roca.

Solté una carcajada y lo bese una vez mas antes de correr hacia el catillo. Solo me faltaba recoger a mi pequeña para sentirme totalmente completa.

-Ya has pensado en el nombre que le pondremos? –dijo Edward mientras corríamos.

-Si, se llamara Renesmee –conteste rápidamente.

-Renesmee?

-No te gusta?

-Si, si me gusta solo que me preguntaba… porque?

-Es la unión del nombre de mi madre biológica –suspire –y el de mi madre adoptiva.

Sonrió y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

Al llegar al castillo vimos a Alice con Renesmee y eso me hizo saltar de alegría.

-Alice….

-Bella –grito mientras le daba la niña a Carlisle –que cambiada estas, que lindos ojos rojos tienes?

-No te burles tonta –dije mientras la abrazaba –estas sola?

-Si, vi que me necesitaran así que vine.

-Que te necesitaremos? –pregunto Edward preocupado.

En ese momento para aclarar nuestras dudas Aro entro y le pidió cargar a la bebe a Carlisle, Alice puso mala cara pero Carlisle no la vio así que se la entrego.

-Acaso pretendían irse ya? –pregunto Aro acariciando el cabello de mi bebe. Eso me enojo demasiado aun ni yo la había sostenido entre mis brazos y el la tenia?

-Ya cumplimos lo prometido –mascullo Edward.

-Pero aun no me he asegurado que la niña no es peligrosa –dijo Aro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Para terminar de molestarme todo este asunto llegaron los de la guardia de Aro. Demetri y Félix se pusieron a ambos lados de Edward y Jane y Alec a lado de Alice y muy cerca de mi.

-Sabes bien que ella no será ningún peligro querido amigo –dijo Carlisle.

-He visto la manera en como te has encariñado con la pequeña y temo que si llegaras a saber que es peligrosa no lo digas por defenderla –dijo Aro simulando pesar.

Quise correr y quitarle a mi hija pero sabia que no duraría ni medio segundo corriendo antes de que alguien me detenga.

-Si se van –acoto –la niña se queda con nosotros.

-De ninguna manera –chille –ella es mía, es mi hija.

Aro enarco una ceja y miro a Carlisle.

-tranquilízate cielo –susurro Edward.

-Yo te lo puedo asegurar –dijo Alice –ella no es peligrosa ni lo será nunca.

-En serio pequeña? –pregunto Aro enarcando una ceja y extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Alice.

Alice se acerco sin demostrar temor y muy segura y le dio la mano a Aro y después de varios minutos Aro hizo una mueca de reproche, soltó su mano y dijo –no puedo creer esto.

* * *

_**Les gusto les gusto?**_

_**REVIEW si les gustooooo**_

_**nos kedan 2 o 3 caps mas y se acaba..**_

_**antes del ultimo cap escribire el primer cap de un nuevo fic ke tengo en mente..**_

_**van a ser todos humanos y les prometo ke estara buenisimO!!**_

_**Besiitos.. **_

_**hasta mañana!! ^^**_


	21. Capitulo 21 La razon de mi existir

_**Hola hola..**_

_**este cap es corto..**_

_**y el ke viene es el final!! T_T**_

_**espero que les guste..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**La razón de mi existir.**_

_**EPOV**_

-Ok entonces ella no es peligrosa? –Pregunto Cayo –estas 100% seguro hermano?

-Si no hay peligro, la misma Alice me lo mostro –dijo Aro sonriendo.

-Pues yo no le creo nada –objeto Cayo –y quiero que la niña se quede con nosotros hasta mas adelante y si no aceptan la matamos.

Como podía hablar asi de mi pequeña hija? Que falta de corazón. Aunque es obvio que no teníamos corazón.

-No pienso dejarte a mi hija, eso es sobre mi cadáver –dije con un fuerte gruñido.

-Eso lo veremos –contesto Cayo enseñando sus dientes.

-Paren ya –ordenó Marco sin fuerza – Cayo porque quieres empezar una pelea sin ningún motivo? Me explicas?

-Creo que la niña es un peligro –mascullo sin dejar la horrible mueca que dejaba ver sus dientes.

-No es un peligro para nada –objeto Alice envarándose frente a mi y a la niña. Edward estaba aleta y no despegaba sus ojos de Jane y Alec que miraban curiosos, mientras Carlisle tenia la mirada fija en Jane y Demetri.

-No podemos estar seguros –comento Cayo.

-Pues Aro dice que no hay peligro y yo también –dijo Marcos con un hilo de voz, parecía que en cualquier momento daría su último aliento –asi que…

-Asi que podrían considerar que Renesmee es de mi interés? –Aro se dirigía a Edward y a mi con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-Aro la niña necesita a sus padres –objeto Carlisle.

-Consideren que aquí crecería mas segura y me encantaría reunirla a mi guardia.

-Es una bebe –objete.

-Crece rápido –contesto Aro – en un par de años ya me podría servir.

-Hablas de mi hija –se metió Edward furioso –no de un objeto.

-Vamos Edward uds 2 también serian bienvenidos –dijo la invitación con una amplia sonrisa.

-No gracias –dije dándome la vuelta dispuesta a buscar la salida.

-No han dicho que ya te puedes ir –dijo Félix interponiéndose en mi camino y agarrando mi brazo.

-Suelta a mi novia –grito Edrad.

-Ven oblígame –invito Félix a pelear a Edward con una seña de mano.

-No, eso es lo que esperan hermano, o lo hagas –le advirtió Alice.

-Aro podrías ordenar que nos dejen salir? –pregunto amablemente Carlisle.

-Claro que si –dijo Aro fingiendo tristeza – me encariñado mucho con Renesmee, podrían traerla de visita de vez en cuando?

-Claro -contesto secamente Edward.

-Pueden ir en paz –dijo Aro con una seña de mano.

No vimos hacia atrás simplemente corrí hacia afuera sosteniendo con fuerza a mi hija y agarrando la mano de mi novio.

*

-Que hermosa es? –grito Rose arrebatándome a Renesmee de las manos –cuando Alice me dijo que tendrías un bebe fantasee con que fuera niña y comprarle vestidos, lazos y… es perfecta.

-Déjame cargarla –pidió Esme.

-Yo quiero verla por favor –grito Jasper emocionado.

Edward me abrazaba y reía por la emoción de mi familia ante la presencia del nuevo integrante.

-Vamos a dar un paseo? –ofreció Edward traspasándome con la mirada "Que hermoso se lo veía"

Ahora mis nuevos ojos podían apreciar mejor la perfección de Edward.

-Ya venimos –dije guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

-Yo cuidare personalmente de la bebé –dijo Rose.

-Yo soy su madrina –chillo Alice.

-Quien te dijo eso enana? –correspondió Rose.

Edward y yo reímos y salimos corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa. Me deje llevar por el hasta que llegamos a un hermoso prado.

-Hermoso –murmure.

Los últimos rayos del sol se abrían paso entre las nubes que los querían esconder. Pero la tenue luz hacia que Edward brillara y podía ver mi como mi propia piel brillaba.

-Te ves encantadora –murmuro en mi oído.

Edward se sentó en el prado y golpeo e espacio a su lado para que me sentara con el. Me senté y lo abrace.

-Tu… -vacile.

-Dime lo que sea cariño –dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

-Tu no querías… esto… verdad?

-No te entiendo –sabia que me entendía pero quería que lo dijera.

-Tu… no quería que fuera vampiro –dije todo tan rápido que estoy segura que en mi vida humana no hubiera escuchado mas que un zumbido.

-No –dijo fríamente. –pero no por lo que crees. Simplemente no quería que te sacrificaras por mi.

-Esto no es ningún sacrificio, me gusta.

-Y a mi me gustas tu –dijo con voz picara y sonriendo.

-A que se debe que hayamos venido hasta aca?

-Quería estar a solas contigo –dijo besando mi hombro. Me estremecí por su roce. Ahora cada vez que el se me acercaba mi cuerpo reaccionaba ferozmente a su caricia y necesitaba mucha concentración para no tirármele encima.

-Sabes? –empezó –cuando creí que habías muerto me sentí la persona mas miserable de este mundo…

-No pienses eso por favor –dije tiernamente mientras tapaba su boca con mi mano. Me sujeto la muñeca y aparto mi mano de su boca para luego besar el dorso de mi mano.

-Espera, es importante.

Sonreí y asentí para que prosiga.

-Al pensar que te había perdido y después verte a mi lado otra vez comprendí todo, tu eres el motivo de mi existencia, tu, mi hija y este amor tan grande que siento por ti y ahora también por ella. Uds. son la razón de mi existir y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, como una verdadera familia.

Me apreté mas fuerte contra el y arrime mi cabeza contra su pecho –somos una verdadera familia.

-Bella, te casas conmigo?

-Pero amor eso no es necesario, te pertenezco.

-Hazlo por mi, siempre lo he soñado, aunque te parezca cursi. El hecho de casarme con el amor de mi vida y ya sabes el resto.

-Ok, será solo por hacerte feliz… que irónico no?

-Que?

-Hace un par de años Esme me propuso ponerme su apellido y yo dije que tal vez más adelante. Y al parecer ese mas adelante llego, y tal vez no de la manera que ellos esperaban.

-Hay algo que no he tenido la oportunidad de contarte –dijo Edward –ellos te adoptaron aquella noche porque Alice sabia que esto pasaría, que tu serias esto para mi.

-En serio? Eso no…

-No te gusta?

-No, no me lo imaginaba es todo. Me agrada estar contigo.

Edward saco un hermoso anillo de diamantes y lo coloco en mi dedo.

-En que tiempo lo conseguiste?

-Ya lo tenia antes de que James te lleve y todo el problema –confeso

-En serio?

-Si, ya estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería y te quiero a ti. Siempre y para siempre.

Edward me dio un besito tierno pero ahora hasta el beso mas inocente encendía mis sentidos, por lo que no me sorprendió que termináramos haciendo el amor en medio del prado.

Mi cuerpo pedía el suyo con gran desesperación, bese hasta el ultimo centímetro de su cuerpo. El era lo que yo mas deseaba en este mundo y era mio, solo mio. Disfrute cada beso, cada caricia, concentrándome solo en lo que sus manos hacían sentir al rozar mi piel. Escuchar sus gemidos y sentir como se deleitaba tanto como yo con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Regresamos a casa al caer la noche para encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que Alice ya preparaba todo para nuestra boda.

-Por lo visto no se le escapa nada –murmure.

-Exacto, nada –murmuro.

-Los escuche –dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos – ven Bella necesito tu opinión, hay mucho que arreglar.

-Para cuando es la boda –pregunto Rose.

-1 de…

-1 de noviembre –contesto Alice antes que yo dejándome anonadada –para esa fecha tal ves con el rápido crecimiento de Renesmee ella mismo puedo ser quien lleve los aros de matrimonio.

-Como lo supiste? –pregunte.

-Yo lo se todo –bufo Alice.

-Si –admito Edward –la duende lo sabe todo.

Todos reímos mientras Alice seguía a Edward por toda la sala de la casa jugueteando.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste me da pena decir que ya queda solo un cap..**_

_**mañana a esta hora lo suboo!**_

_**sera mas largo y les prometo que sera genial!!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS si!!!**_

_**ah.. junto con el cap fiinal subire una nueva historia.. este es mas o menos el summary:**_

_**Bella y Edward son novios (humanos) estan a punto de carsarse pero un accidente hace que Bella pierda la memoria y Edward tendra 30 dias para hacer que Bella lo recuerde o suspendera la boda.**_

_**puff ojala les guste la idea!! me lo dicen ok!! ^^**_


	22. Capitulo 22 Años despues

_**Hola a todos!!**_

_**Bueno este es el cap final! T_T**_

_**espero ke lo disfruten:**_

* * *

**_Años despues_**

**BPOV:**

-Bella podrías dejar la paranoia? –pregunto Alice.

-NO!! –conteste una vez mas. Alice queria que use un vestido con una cola de 3 metros de largo. Y yo me oponia rotundamente. Primero porque no seria una gran fiesta y segundo porque sentía que me veria ridícula.

-Vamos, hazlo por mi… si si si…

Alice era la vampira mas insistente y molestosa del mundo y para mi mala suerte la queria como a nadie asi que una ves mas sedería a todo lo que me pidiera con tal de hacerla feliz.

-ok, hagamos un trato. Yo me pongo el ridículo vestido de princesita y Jacob es mi padrino de bodas contigo.

-No no no… yo no bajare las hermosas escaleras de mi casa de la mano del perro…

Jacob en este tiempo había cambiado, ya no era el mismo niño quileute de antes. Ahora gracias a la aparición de los amigos de James en el pueblo y a viejas leyendas de su tribu Jake era un metamorfo, un licántropo, en otras palabras UN HOMBRE LOBO.

Edward se había puesto de un humor de a perros cuando se entero de el cambio de Jacob, tuvimos muchos problemas por eso……..

_***RECUERDOS***_

_**Dias atrás:**_

_**-Bella es peligroso, no lo quiero cerca de ti –gritaba.**_

_**-Es mi mejor amigo y esto es infantil…**_

_**-No se te acercara ni a ti ni a mi hija y punto –me interrumpió.**_

_**-No Edward no nos puedes encerrar, aparte yo se que Jake no nos hara daño jamás.**_

_**-Bella…**_

_**-Confia en mi cielo….**_

Pero nada me divirtió mas que el dia en que le dije que queria que sea mi padrino de bodas:

_**-Haber… silencio los dos –grite.**_

_**Ambos se quedaron mudos, viéndose y con el ceño fruncido. Parecian dos muñequitos de comiquitas. Se veian tan tiernos.**_

_**-Tu seras el novio precioso que me esperara en el altar –dije señalando a Edward. El sonrio.**_

_**-Y tu seras el bello padrino que entrara de la mano de mi guapísima madrina –dije señalando a Jacob.**_

_**-Pero Bell's…**_

_**-Pero Bell's nada… yo soy vampiro, el es vampiro y tu hombre lobo; perfecto pero ese dia yo sere Bella, el Edward y tu Jacob… ok? Sino no me caso.**_

Ellos aceptaron con mucho gusto después de mi amenaza, aunque claro era un gusto fingido porque apenas me di la vuelta escuche las piedras y todo lo que tenían en la mano aterrizar en sus cabezas. Según yo se querían pero eran muy inmaduros para aceptarlo.

Pero la que si dio un grito al cielo fue Alice, ya que no quería que Jacob "se transforme en perro" en mitad de la ceremonia:

-_**No, no , no… no bajare de las escaleras con el ladrando a mi lado –grito**_

_**-Jacob no ladra Alice no seas ridícula.**_

_**-Pero Bella eso es… Bella no… no me compr…**_

_**-El será mi padrino y tu mi madrina. No me importa cuanto grites, ni cuantas razones me des.**_

_**-Uno: el apesta –empezó –dos: camina como robot, tres: no compre un vestido tan hermoso para ir del brazo del perro… Bella…**_

_**-Ja ja ja –empece a reir fuertemente –Alice no me importa que digas que Jake tiene mil ojos, el será el padrino y punto.**_

_**-Ya lo veremos –amenazo.**_

A partir de ese momento Alice y Jacob habían pasado gastándose fuertes bromas, pero sin obtener ningún efecto en mi manera de pensar acerca de mis peticiones…

*******

-Bella me escuchaste? –me pregunto interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

-Si… y Jake será el padrino a no ser que quieras que use jeans en la boda.

-Eres injusta! Esta bien acepto… pero si empieza a ladrar le arrancare la cabeza.

-Se que no lo harás.

*

-Bella mira –entro Esme corriendo con una pequeña bolsa blanca.

-Que es? –pregunte con curiosidad mientras peinaba a Renesmee quien se encontraba sentada frente al espejo y sonreía.

-Es el vestido que usara la princesita de esta casa.

-Yupiiii –grito Renesmee saltando de su silla a mis brazos –me lo pruebas mami?

-Claro pequeña –conteste con un hilo de voz por la emoción.

El vestido era una replica exacta del mio, pero sin la larga y ridícula cola de 3 metros. Se lo puse a Renesmee y la levante para que se pare en la sillita y se pueda ver.

-Te gusta? –pregunto mi niña

-Te ves hermosa –conteste mientras caminaba mi armario para enseñarle que yo tenia una igual al suyo. Esme ya no estaba, no se exactamente en que momento salió, tal vez me concentraba mucho en lo hermosa que se veía mi pequeña hija.

-Waoo.. te lo pones mami? –dijo abrazándome. Mi niña era la razón de mi existir y la complacía en todo. Puse seguro a la puerta y me puse el gigante vestido.

-Te ves hermosa mami –Renesmee se paro a mi lado y me guio hacia el espejo, luego extendió sus bracitos hacia mi para que la parara en la sillita y ella también pueda verse.

Nos parecíamos tanto, ella estaba contenta y yo no podía creer que este pequeño momento me haga tan feliz. Mi pequeña agarro la cámara que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche y nos tomo una foto a ambas, con los rostros unidos y sonriendo alegremente con nuestros amplios vestidos.

-Quiero que la pongas aquí – dijo señalando el espacio que se encontraba a lado de una foto que tenia con Edward. Aun recordaba esa foto. Nunca supe cuando la tomo, pero recordaba aquella noche.

-La pondrás mami?

-claro mi vida -conteste besando su frente –mejor nos sacamos los vestidos antes que se ensucien verdad?

Ella asintió y yo me encargue de el resto.

*

-Estas nerviosa? –pregunto Jasper.

-No, solo algo ansiosa –confese –tengo una duda…

-Adelante?

-Quien me llevara… ósea quien me entregara a Edward si Carlisle va a estar su lado… porque Carlisle debe estar a lado de Edward… el es su padre hace mas tiempo que el mio asi que…

-No te preocupes eso es una sorpresita.

Oh oh… aun recordaba las sorpresitas que me daban mis hermanos cuando recién había llegado a casa. Puff…

-Jasper por favor ponte en tu sitio, todo empezara pronto –dijo Alice regañando a Jas.

-Ok jefa –bromeo Jas saliendo de mi dormitorio, pero antes le dio un tierno beso a Alice.

-Todo listo? –pregunto Alice.

-Solo espero tu señal –bromeé –y mi bebe?

-Aquiii –grito Renesmee saltando a mis brazos –que linda esta mi mami.

Mi niña parecía princesita, llevaba una hermosa coronita que adornaba sus ondas de color castaño que estaban recogidas en una cola y con mechones que caían dándole un aspecto angelical a su rostro.

-Tu eres la mas hermosa –confesé en su oído.

-Bueno ya es hora –dijo Rose estirando la mano para coger a Renesmee.

Yo tocare y luego tu bajas con las rosas para adornar el camino que seguirá mami ok?

-Claro tía –dijo mi pequeña con su amplia sonrisa y saliendo del dormitorio.

El jardín de la casa fue acondicionado con sillas y carpas para la boda, realmente no habían muchos invitados pero Alice se había emocionado tanto con la boda que había recreado mi propio cuento de hadas.

Bajamos hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín y Rosalie salió para empezar a tocar. Una vez que empezó la música Renesmee salió danzando atraves de la puerta y llenando de rosas el camino por el que atravesaba.

-Es mi turno, relájate –dijo Alice mientras le sacaba la lengua a Jacob –vamos chucho.

Ellos se miraron con el ceño fruncido pero al atravesar la puerta sonreían como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Me reí de lo irónico del asunto.

Ya me tocaba y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa cuando de repente sentí una ola de paz.

-Creo que es mi turno –dijo Jas tomándome de una mano.

-Nuestro turno querrás decir –le corrigió Emmet tomándome de la otra.

-Oh! Esto es demasiado, cuanto los quiero –grite zafándome de sus manos y abrazándolos a ambos –son los mejores hermanos del mundo, los mejores, los quiero tanto.

Cada uno me dio un beso en la frente y caminamos hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

El camino se me hizo eterno, reconocí a mis amigos del instituto con los ojos muy abiertos tal ves por mi super cambio. Ellos creían que en mi viaje a Phoenix Edward y yo habíamos encontrado a Renesmee en las mismas condiciones que el me encontró a mi y que al verla sola y sin familia la habíamos adoptado. Lo que aun no superaban era el hecho de que me case con mi hermano adoptivo, pero ya se acostumbraran.

Seguí avanzando hacia Edward con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Distinguí al clan de Tanya, ella me miraba sonriente. Ojala todo alla quedado atrás después del ataque de James. Yo no le guardaba rencor y esperaba que ella tampoco a mi.

Vi a Carlisle y a Esme atrás de Edward sonriente y esperándome. Al llegar a donde me esperaban mis padres y mi novio Jas y Emmet me dieron un beso en el dorso de a mano. Escuche a Alice suspirar y con el rabillo del ojo la vi arrimando la cabeza al hombro de Jake.

Carlisle tomo mi mano y fue el mismo quien se la dio a Edward:

-Edward, ya hace 5 años te la di como hermana, ahora te la doy como compañera. Para que se cuiden, se amen y se apoyen mutuamente, en estas condiciones y con nuestras vidas es muy importante encontrar a ese ser que te complementara para toda la eternidad y Uds ya se encontraron. Hijo te entrego a mi hija, hija te entrego a mi hijo.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Toda la ceremonia fue linda y emotiva así que la disfrute verdaderamente. Al terminar bailamos, reímos y pase el último momento con mi familia, porque después de la fiesta viajaría con Renesmee y Edward a Londres.

* * *

*********

_**********_

_********_

_******_

_*****_

_**Años después:**_

_**Londres:**_

-Sabes que es lo mejor de esto? –pregunto

-Que te amo?

-Si… pero no…

-Entonces?

-Que a pesar de tanto tiempo siento que te amo con la misma intensidad que aquella noche en la que descubri mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Sabes bien que eres el único en mi vida, que te amo y que ni la eternidad es suficiente para este amor.

-Quien diría que a nuestros 45 años de casados aun seguimos amándonos con la misma intensidad –dijo de manera muy coqueta y besándome con pasión.

Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad y distrayéndome por sentirlo tan cerca. A pesar de todo el tiempo seguía sintiendo el mismo choque eléctrico cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

-Me encanta tenerte tan cerca, aunque nunca es suficiente –susurro cerca de mi oído y mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja –recuerdas esto?

"_**¿Me escuchas mi ángel?...**_

_**Aquí estoy esperando por ti… **_

_**No temas mi ángel… **_

_**Aquí estoy para cuidar de ti..."**_

No le conteste. Simplemente enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el besaba mi garganta y descendía hacia mi pecho. Edward se tensionaba rápidamente sobre mi y los besos cada vez cobraban mas intensidad. Empezó a besarme por encima del sostén y buscando con sus manos las abertura del mismo.

-Edward Renesmee…

-Renesmee duerme y ya tiene 45 Bella… -me interrumpió entre risas y tirando mi sostén al suelo. La cama de nuestro dormitorio solo la usábamos para entretenernos en las noches mientras nuestra hija dormía, justo como lo hacíamos en ese momento.

Edward deslizo sus labios por mi pecho y se detuvo ahí mientras yo susurraba su nombre y enterraba mis dedos en su cabello. Sus besos bajaron hasta mi cintura, mi ombligo y me arrebato de un tiro lo que sobraba de mi ropa interior.

Mi esposo estaba ansioso y yo no me quedaba atrás. Destroce con un rápido movimiento su bóxer para luego deslizar mis manos hasta su entrepierna. Edward gimió de placer, veía como sus dorados ojos me traspasaban con esa llama de pasión que era tan familiar pero tan nueva a la ves.

-Te amo tanto –susurro y luego con un delicado pero fuerte movimiento entro en mi e hizo que hasta la ultima de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobre vida propia. Grite de placer y empecé a pedirle mas y mas. Edward embestía cada vez con mas fuerza mientras acariciaba todo mi cuerpo con sus cálidas manos.

Mis uñas hacían dibujos en su espalda, gracias al cielo no podía lastimarlo por que lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Mis piernas se aferraban su cintura y mis labios devoraban los suyos. Sentí como mis músculos se tensionaban al igual que los de el… Edward –grite finalmente.

*

-Lista princesa? –pregunto Edward antes de coger las maletas de Renesmee.

-Claro que si papa –dijo la niña mientras saltaba a la espalda de Edward y besaba su mejilla. Edward empezó a darle vueltas y Renesmee reía alegremente.

-No saben cuantas ganas tengo de ir por un par de osos con tio Emmet –dijo Renesmee alegre –ya han pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que el y tia Rose vinieron de visita y ni hablar de…

Al partir a Londres Edward, Renesmee y yo, el resto de la familia también cogió rumbos separados, solo con el fin de no levantar sospechas y poder regresar a Forks. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet viajaron a Canadá. Mientras tanto Carlisle y Esme fueron a Francia ya que Carlisle quería hacer un postgrado en cirugía intrauterina.

Nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia, Rose y Emmet habían pasado un año con nosotros en Londres; ya hace 5 años. A jAs y Alice nosotros le habíamos hecho una visita un poco antes de eso, unos 15 años atrás con el fin de poder regresar depuse a Londres y pasar desapercibidos. Y a Carlisle y Esme los veíamos muy seguido, nos visitábamos mutuamente para no levantar sospechas al no envejecer.

Habíamos tomado la decisión de regresar a Forks y ver si había alguien que pueda sufrir un ataque cardiaco al vernos y si no hubiera peligro volveríamos a instalarnos ahí.

-Muero por ir de compras con Tía Alice y jugar con Jas...

-Que emocionada estas mi amor –dije sonriendo mientras sacábamos todo de casa, nuestro vuelo hacia Forks salía en aproximadamente 1 hora.

A pesar de la edad de Renesmee ella se había quedado congelada en sus 15 años y era una niña encantadora.

-Bueno mis amores apresúrense o perderemos el vuelo y no creo que quieran correr hacia Forks –dijo Edward con su encantadora sonrisa.

* * *

_**Forks:**_

_**EPOV:**_

Ya estaba ansioso de llegar a casa para ver una vez mas a toda mi familia reunida, Bella y mi princesita también estaban muy ansiosas y se les notaba que estaban extremadamente felices. Todo seguía igual, los arboles a la entrada de la casa, el rio, todo, parecía que nunca nos hubiéramos movido de ahí.

Carlisle estaba en la puerta esperándonos, quise ir a saludarlo pero alguien se nos adelanto:

-Abuelitoooo –grito Renesmee corriendo hacia el y estrangulándolo con un abrazo feroz.

-Mi nieta hermosa!! Como has pasado? –ya era oficial nadie se resistía a los encantos de Renesmee.

-Bien abuelito, vamos entremos.

Todos nos recibieron con besos y abrazos, al fin los Cullen volvíamos a estar reunidos, asi como deberíamos estar por siempre.

-Ya revise la zona y podemos quedarnos sin problemas –dijo Emmet emocionado.

-Estoy tan feliz –intervino Alice saltando de un lado a otro

De repente el timbre sonó y nos saco de nuestra bienvenida.

-Yo voy -se adelanto Renesmee.

Corrió hacia la puerta y luego un jadeo nos alarmo.

-Tu eres? –dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Jacob Black y tu debes ser…

-Renesmee Cullen –lo interrumpió.

Inmediatamente los pensamientos de Jacob llegaron a mi.. oh oh..

Jacob no había envejecido por ser licántropo y ahora se pasaría la vida corriendo atrás de mi hija. _**"Genial"**_

Camine hacia la sala y Bella me siguió.

-Cariño que sucede?

-Los pensamientos del perro me irritan

-Porque?

-Según sus leyendas los perritos se enamoran a primera vista y amaran a esa persona especial por siempre y bla bla bla..

-Y? no entiendo nada…

-Que el perrito correrá toda la vida atrás de mi princesa… y a ella también le gusta el perro. Que gustos los de tu hija? Refunfuñe.

-Que tiene de malo? Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Que esta prohibido enamorarse de perros.

-Estaba prohibido enamorarse de su hermano –dijo sonriendo y comprendí a donde quería llegar.

-Lo acepto si me das un beso.

Me beso tiernamente y luego me llevo de la mano hacia la puerta de la casa donde Jacob y toda la familia aun esperaba mi reacción.

-Pasa Jake –murmure entre dientes –bienvenido.

_*****FIN*****_

* * *

_**ahi ke penita..**_

_**Gracias a todos los ke siguieron mi historia..**_

_**me encantaban sus coments..**_

_**Si les gusto recomiendensela a sus amigos.. jajaja**_

_**y ya ke es el final..**_

_**EL ULTIMO REVIEW!!! T_T**_

_**pD: en unas horas subo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic:**_

_**"30 dias para recordar"**_

**Si les gusto este pasense por ahi que estoy segura ke les gustara les dejo el summary:**

**TODOS HUMANOS: Bella y Edward estan a punto de casarse. Bella sufre un terrible acidente y pierde la memoria, que pasara cuando Edward se entere que su prometida no lo recuerda y que tiene apenas 30 dias para hacerla recordarlo o se cancelara la boda?**


End file.
